Luciano's Luck
by R-Bubble
Summary: It's great to have such a good dance partner like Luciano, but is dating him such smooth sailing? NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: On the Walk Home

Hi! Here I am! I'm R-Bubble! You probably remember me from Liam's Love, right? Well, don't hink I've quitted it, because don't worry, I haven't. I'm just doing Luciano's Luck because when I go to work with mom, I don't have the full story on the laptop, so I'll just do Luciano's Luck on here! You may realize that this is the same first chapter with Liam's Love, and the first througth 3.2 will be, so if you've already read this, feel free to skip ahead to chapter 4, unless, of course, you absolutely LOVE to read my random Author Comments.

Diclaimer: I don NOT own Princess Debut. All rights reserved to Natsume. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment.

As Catherine and I walked home, I found myself wondering if the school had any princes. Not like real princes that live in castles, ride gallant horses, and come from faraway kingdoms, but someone who treats me like a princess and do prince-like things.

As Catherine and I walked home, I found myself wondering if the school had any princes. Not like real princes that live in castles, ride gallant horses, and come from faraway kingdoms, but someone who treats me like a princess and do prince-like things.

"Hey, Catherine?" I asked, wondering if she had any insightful advice.

"What's up, Sabrina? You've seen kind of down the entire walk home."

"Do you think that our school has any princes?"

"You mean like hidden princes that came to school in disguise and live two opposite lives? Because James seems pretty promising." She smiled. Her random thoughts always brought a sense of ease.

"No! I mean like someone who would treat you like a princess. Gallant and swift and your dream man?"

"Well… there's always Victor."

"Victor?!" I never really though of him that way. "You mean 'Victor the Class Clown'?! Haha."

"Yeah! Why not? He _is _pretty charming."

"I guess so…" I thought about him being an ounce romantic. Typical of Catherine to pick the class clown as a Prince Charming. They're so much like each other.

"He's just so cute! Somehow you can't hate him!"

"That's true!"

"What about Carlos?"

"Carlos? The one who flirts with every thing female that walks?"

"Yeah! He's pretty charming, he sort of reminds me of a prince."

"That's true. The other day he asked me to dance the waltz of the love with him. He's so weird."

"What about Leon?"

"He's really nice. In the gardening club, right? He's so nice. Like a big brother you can always count on!"

"Or Keith!"

"Keith? Isn't he from biology class?"

"I think so…"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. The one who you can always find in the library, he always gets such good grades! He's so well mannered and perfect! I have a feeling he might not put up with my many imperfections."

"That's true… you _do _have many." Catherine giggled.

"Shut up!" I slapped her arm.

"Ooh! Ooh!"

"Uh oh! Gotta hurry and get a banana before you fling your poop at me!" I kidded.

"I just came up with an idea!"  
"Which is?"

"KYLE!"

"Kyle?! He's on the basketball team, so popular with the girls, and kind of out of my league."

"Out of your league?! You haven't even talked to him! Don't jump to conclusions when you haven't even started playing hopscotch!"

Where does she get such weird sayings? "You haven't talked to James either and still think he was a prince."

"What about that one guy… uh…" way to change the topic, Catherine. "Lucas! You've known him forever, right?"

"Yeah… he _is_ pretty cute, but his sense of direction is horrible."

"Does he say things like 'I know where I'm going' and 'I don't need directions, I'm just taking a detour!' and stuff like that?"

"Yeah! Now that you mention it, he does. And whenever you try to correct him, he always gets flustered!"

We continued to talk about all of the possible princes on the way home. Finally, we arrived at my house. She lived three doors down from me. "See you tomorrow, Sabrina!" she called. "And you better decide on your prince!"

"I will if you get proof of James second life!" I called back. We both waved at each other, and walked inside simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2: The Random Encounter

Hey! Welcome to chapter 2! Yet again, if you've read Liam's Love, you've read this, so just hit the little button and continue on!

I walked upstairs and into my room. I had tripped into a mud puddle during lunch, so I decided to change my skirt.

When I opened the closet, there was a weird, swirly purple thing, out popped a girl who looked exactly like me, and she landed on top of me.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Geronimo!" a little pink thing called as she flew through the purple thing and landed on top of both of us.

"Hi, there!" the girl that looked like me called! "I'm Princess Sabrina!"

"Princess?!"

"Yeah! I come from the Flower Kingdom!"

"Sabrina?"

"Um… yeah… that's my name…"

"That's my name too!"

"Haha! Wow! I guess we share more than just looks!"

"Apparently." we sat there on the floor next to each other for a while, just like two best friends would. "Wait a second!"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to trade places with you!"

"Why?"

"Well… there's this dance competition, and I'm a terrible dancer! So, come on! There's no time to waste! Go, go, GO!" she attempted to shove me through the closet.

"W-wait! NOT YET!" I shouted in plead.

"Princess! Stop it, or you're just going to have to dance by yourself." the little floating creature that accompanied the princess ordered.

"B-but--"

"No buts! I'm so sorry, Sabrina!" the pink thing shook my hand.

"Wh-who _are _you?"

"Why, I'm Kip the 777th."

"The 777th?"

"Well… it all started when my great-great-great-great----"

"Kip! We don't have for your long-ass family tree. Come on Sabrina! There's 6 hot princes waiting for you on the other side of this vortex!" she pointed to the purple vortex in my closet.

"H-hot princes?"

"6 of them!"

"Uh… I can't believe I'm saying this, but… okay! I'll go!"

"Really?"

"Sure."

"That was easier than I thought…" Princess Sabrina whispered to Kip.

"I know… what a sucker."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!"

"N-nothing! Let's go!" Kip pushed me through the vortex.

"And no matter what you do, don't touch my emerald necklace!" The princess shouted behind us.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1: Meeting the Boys 1

Hey! Welcome to chapter 3 of Luciano's Luck! This is a loooooooong chapter, so I've divided it up into 2 parts. Hope you enjoy!

We arrived in a beautiful pink bedroom. The walls were a soft pink color, the carpeting was a deep fuchsia, the vanity was a light pink, the canopy was hot pink, and the closet looked exactly like mine, pink and fancy. It was all so beautiful! And pink.

"We're here! Hurry up, Sabrina! There's a dinner party being held in the dance hall!"

"What?! Already?! I just got here!"

"Yup! Come one!" Kip started pulling on my arm.

"Can't I jump on the bed first?!"

"Nope!" Kip dragged me to the door, then stopped and looked at me in horror.

"Wh-what'd you stop for?!"

"I can't let you go to the most important dinner possibly in you life in those rags!" Kip stared at my school uniform in disgust.

"H-hey! I thought it was cute!"

"It's hideous."

"Well… the skirts color isn't the hottest, but I didn't _choose _to wear it!"

"Whatever. You must change." Kip dragged me over to the vanity. She picked up a tiara with an emerald stone on it. "Put it on, _Princess_."

"D-don't you think that I should change before I worry about hair, make-up, and accessories?"

"Nope. Here in the Flower Kingdom, once you put on an accessory, you completely transform, and now you're wearing the accessory _and _a beautiful matching dress! NOW HURRY UP AND PUT IT ON!" she shouted at me.

"O-okay!" I put the tiara on my head, and it immediately transformed my school uniform into a fancy, frilly pink dress. '_Someone likes pink!_' I thought.

"Now hurry up! It's starting in half an hour, and you still have to meet all of the princes."

"Fine!" and the little thing dragged me outside. When I arrived outside, I realized that all of the animals were talking to each other, in audible English. "Those animals are talking!" I shouted, very surprised.

"Yeah…" she said confused. "All animal's talk. Don't they talk in your world?"

"Um… no…? Human's talk to them, but they can't respond, they only bark, or meow, or tweet, or do some other animal sound."

"Oh… well they all talk here. Now let's go!"

I was dragged into a beautiful hall. There were people chatting and laughing. "Now go meet your future dance partner!" Kip shouted.

"Fine, jeez." I looked around. While looking around, something ran into my back. I turned around to see a blonde boy that looked just like Victor. "Victor?" I asked.

"Um… no. I'm Vincent Wright, but you can call me Vince."

"Oh… right. Haha. Sorry. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Wow. You live here, huh?"

"Apparently."

"I wish my dining hall was as nice as this. Your castle is so much nicer than mine! You have to show me around." he said. We was just like Victor from school. Cute, boyish, and somehow charming.

"I-I…" I had to think of something, and quick. "I'll have to ask my dad. He doesn't like strangers going through his castle without permission!" Good one.

"Oh… okay. Maybe you could show me your room at least? He shouldn't mind, right?" WHAT THE HELL WAS HE SUGGESTING?!

"It's detached from the castle. Maybe later, I still have to meet everyone else." LATER?! WHAT?! No! Not later! NO WAY AM I HAVING A HOT PRINCE IN MY BEDROOM AFTER DARK!

"Okay!" he sung, and he left.

I looked around again. There seemed to be a sexy prince in the corner, reading a book.

I decided to go over and talk to him. "Hi, there!" I chirped.

The silver haired boy looked at me blankly. "Hi." and he continued to read.

No way was I letting him ignore me. "I'm Princess Sabrina." I held my hand out for him to shake it.

"Whatever."

How rude! I was trying to grasp at least a small conversation from him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Prince Keifer from the Nezzie Empire."

"N-nice to meet you!" I shook his hand anyway.

"N-now why did you come over here and bug me anyway?"

"I-I was wondering…" I had to say something. If I had told him that I was only talking to him because he was sexy and I wanted him to be my dance partner he probably would've thought that I was selfish and would never look at me again, so I had to come up with something different. "What you were reading?" What a cheesy question.

"I'm studying the psychics of energy."

"T-that's… err… interesting…" BORING!

"Whatever." and he walked away.

"Well… he could've been nicer…"

"Well… he is known for his smarts and good grades… not exactly manners…" Just like Keith.

Right then, a purple haired boy ran up to me. "Hello my love." he cooed.

"Carlos?"

"No… I am Prince Ceasar. I came here to tell you that…" he took a deep breath. "I know that you have to dance in the St. Lyon ball, and if you ever need a partner, you can just come to me, I'll always be there and ready for action! Err…! Dancing! With you! That's what I meant! I will anytime! Just let me know my beautiful flower!" he managed to say in one breath, and he ran off.

"That was strange… He just said his piece and left."

"Princess Sabrina rejected him when he asked her out… asked her to dance… asked her to take off her shirt… and to 'make beautiful love' with him… and whenever he tried to ask her something. Even for the time…"

"Wow… He seems like a romantic perv."

"He is."

I decided to continue looking, three down, three to go. I saw a large crowd of girls gathered in one little area. I decided to head over there and see what all of the commotion was about.

After Kip and I pushed our way through the crown of squealing girls, we saw that there was a prince identical to Kyle in the center. "That's prince Klaus. He's very popular with the girls." "I guess things here _aren't_ so different from my world."

"Well… aren't you going to talk to him?!"

"I-I can't wait for him to talk to me?" I whined.

"You pushed your way around all these girls just to beat around the bush and wait for him to talk to you?"

"I guess so…"

"Trust me, there's so many beautiful girls here, he wouldn't give you time of day, unless you asked for it! Now go and be attractive!" Kip shoved me in his direction.

I stumbled and caught myself on his pant leg, pulling them down a little bit.

He looked down at me, and blushed. He was so cute. I looked up at him, but realized that the view I got was almost blocked my his down-unders. "I-I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I-I was pushed, and fell, and I didn't want to fall, and so I grabbed into the closest thing to catch myself, and it just happened to be you pants, and then as I fell so did they, and now I've exposed your underwear, and then I had a bad view, and it looked like I was a perv, and I really didn't mean to, and I--"

"It's okay, cutie. I've had much more embarrassing. I know the crowd can be pushy. I'm okay with it." he reached down and helped pull me up.

"Thanks…" I blushed.

The crowd of girls started shouting. Some because I pulled his pants down, some because his pants _were_ pulled down, some because he was okay with it, some because I pushed them, some because he called them pushy, and most because he called me "cutie".

"There was something that you wanted to ask him?" Kip added.

"Oh! Right!" I tried to shout over all the screaming girls. "Hey! Klaus!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if--" the girls somehow seemed to get much louder. "You wanted to be my dance partner?"

"What?! Sorry! I can't hear you!" "DO. YOU. WANT. TO--"

"Leave him alone creep-ina." a blue haired girl interrupted.

"Yeah. You pull down his pants, and expect him to do you any favors. Prince Klaus isn't like that!" a pink haired girl added.

"Leave him alone!" the blue haired girl ordered.

"He wouldn't like you anyways! You're too plain!" the pink haired girl added.

"Girls! Girls! Brenda! Lauren! Calm down! It's okay!"

"Why are you defending her?! I'm obviously the one you want!" Brenda (apparently) flipped her blue hair.

"As a second choice, maybe! Prince Klaus can't resist me!" Lauren argued.

"Um… girls…"

They had already began a huge cat fight. '_It's odd…_' I thought. '_They'll be the first to back each other up and insult you, but they argue so much themselves!'_ I giggled.

"I'm so sorry Sabrina! Can we talk later?" Klaus shouted over the insults and cheers.

"Y-yeah. Sure…"

"Girl's! Girl's! Break it up!" I heard Klaus shout as I exited the crowd.

"That wasn't very pleasant…" Kip added, pink glasses almost falling off.

"I know. Those two girls were mean!"

"I know, right?!"


	4. Chapter 3 part 1: Meeting the Boys 2

Here's chapter 3.2! Meeting the boy's continued!

"Princess!"

"What?"

"You still haven't found a prince for the ball in St. Lyon!"

"I haven't have I…? Oh well! There's still two princes left!"

Right then someone rammed into me, and knocked me over. "AH!" I shouted.

He fell on top of me. It was Lucas-- I mean, the prince that looked identical to Lucas.

I blushed as he continued to pin me to the floor. He was soft, and warm, and kind of heavy. "I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized. Knowing Lucas, it was best for you to apologize because he was "always right".

"You should be!"

I attempted to get up. I struggled to free my arms, but when I moved my left arm, he lost his balance.

He fell right on top of me. He literally was laying on me. It was the most awkward moment of my life. What made it even worse, is I think he… uh… _hardened._ I would know, that's for sure. He was right on top of me, and I could feel everything that happened.

Our position was odd. His legs were sprawled out around mine, his arms were bent, trying to prop himself up. I laid there, as stiff as a board, while he laid on top of me, all sprawled out. His hands were on my breast area, and our faces collided. His lips meeting mine.

When I read awkward things like that in manga, I laughed, and thought it was romantic, but right now it was awkward and terrible. The whole dance hall was staring at us, and several perverted boys were cheering us on, hoping they'd get some front seats on free porn.

He quickly scrambled up, and blushed. His face turned a deep red, and he ran off. Leaving me laying on the floor, in the middle of an audience, embarrassed as ever. When he laid on me, it only had been a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Awkward hours with odd, warm, fuzzy feelings inside.

I knew I couldn't just keep laying there, drawing all of the attention, so I got up, and ran over to Kip, tears in my eyes. "That was… EMBARRASSING!" I hugged her closely.

Gasping for air, Kip managed to say "T-that was Prince Luciano. He's known for his bad sense of direction."

"Why did he have to fall on me, Kip?"

"He's always in a rush, probably trying to find somewhere and got lost again. And then he was late. That's my guess."

"I guess so… but it was so embarrassing!"

"Why don't you take your mind off of it, and go check out the castle gardens? They're so pretty!"

"O-okay…" I wiped my eyes and walked into the gardens. There were colors of reds and blues, yellows and oranges, pinks and purples, and every color in between. The flowers carpeted the gardens floor, leaving small paths between to pass through. In the middle of the garden was prince Vince with a boy who looked like Leon next to him.

"Hey! Sabrina! Over here!" Vince called, and I walked over to them.

"Have you met prince Liam yet?"

Leon from school was Liam in the alternate dimension. "No… I haven't. Nice to meet you."

I put out my hand for him to shake it, and he kissed it. "Nice to meet you Princess Sabrina." he said softly.

"The flowers here are so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"They are, aren't they?"

"How are you two not getting bored with these things?!" Vince asked rudely. "I'm out of here!" and he ran away.

"What's you favorite type of flower?" He asked.

"Sunflowers!"

"Ah… very fitting. Cute and sunny, just like you princess." he smiled.

He was so sweet. I smiled and felt a feeling of satisfaction.

"Hey, Princess!" Kip whispered in my ear. "Why don't you ask Liam to be your dance partner?"

"I don't know… he's so sweet and nice… but I kind of think of him as a sweet best friend more than I do a dance partner. Do you know how many sexy, barely clothed dances I have to do?! That'd just spoil his sweet side." I whispered back. "Fair enough." Kip whispered, then loudly she said "Okay, Princess! The dinner party's about to start! Come on!"

"Oh! Right! Liam, come on!"

"Right."


	5. Chapter 4: Argument 1

Hey! Here I am with chapter 4!!! Enjoy!

Kip dragged me to the dance hall, and sat me down at a table right next to Luciano. "What are you trying to suggest?!" I hissed to Kip.

"You two got off on the wrong foot, so now's the best chance to get to know him!"

I rubbed my chest. "I don't think I want to…" I remembered the incident earlier this evening.

Luciano glanced over at me. "What are you doing over here?"

"K-Kip! It was Kip! She thought since we got off with a bad start, that we should get to know each other better."

"Stupid idea, I'll tell you that." he said coldly.

I felt a shiver down my spine. "So… um… what are your hobbies?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Dancing." he replied.

"Oh… uh… I like to too!" I agreed. "That's why I had to attend the dinner party, to--" CRAP! I couldn't tell him that I just came to find a dance partner. I tried my hardest to think of a believable reason to come. I thought, and thought, and thought.

"'To'? You said 'to', and just stopped."

"Taste the good food!" I said unexpectedly.

"You're so weird. How does good food have _anything_ to do with dancing?"

"Uhhhhhh…… Good nutrition! Good nutrition comes from good foods, right?"

"Certain types… cake is good, but has absolutely no nutritional value whatsoever."

That was the worst excuse I've made since I blamed my little sister for breaking a vase on the top shelf. "Yeah, right. I never thought about that…"

"If you ever want to be a good dancer, you have to make sure your diet is good. AN unexpected gain of weight can throw off your balance. And once your balance is off, the whole dance has been destroyed. Idiot."

Kips idea was one of the worst she's probably ever had. "Have any other dancing tips, smart ass?"

"Yeah, don't piss off the best male dancer your age in the kingdom." he said coldly.

"Maybe if he wasn't such a--" I cut myself off before I stuck my foot in my mouth, again.

"Such a _what_?"

"Good dancer!" I lied.

"You're so weird. How would that be a flaw?"

"Never mind…" I looked down at my lap.

He stared at me for a few seconds. "I'm sorry."

"What?!" I shouted, rudely.

"That was uncalled for…" he rubbed his ear.

"Sorry… what did you just say?"

"Never mind…" he looked away and turned red.

"You just apologized!"

"I said never mind." he turned bright red.

"You just did!"

"Shut up."

"Say it again! Say it again!"

"No way."

"Say it again, Luciano!"

He looked away. "I said no."

"Please?" I touched his arm.

He looked at me, then my hand on his arm. "No…"

"Aww, come on, please?" I cooed, and put my other hand on his arm. I sat to his left, and both of my hands were on the top of his right arm.

"Okay… fine." he said finally.

"Yes! Go!"

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"What? I couldn't hear you!" I cupped my hand around my ear, and leaned closer to him.

"I'm sorry. Gosh." he mumbled, even quieter.

"My gosh, Luciano! I couldn't hear you at all! Just say it!"

"I'M SORRY! Jeez!" he shouted.

"Tell me why, Luciano!"

"No frigging way! Just be glad you got an apology."

"Aww, you don't care about me enough to tell me why you're apologizing after you scarred my feelings?"

"Don't be so mellow-dramatic."

"Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because you're annoying!"

I looked down at my lap, tears came to my eyes. I wasn't usually that emotional, but he was being so mean! The regular Lucas wasn't like that.

"Aww, come on Sabrina, don't cry."

I sniffled, and cried a little.

"P-please don't…" he pleaded. "I can't handle crying…"

I cried some more.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry because…" he forced the words out. "Because I was mean to you. I'm really not that mean."

I cried a little more. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is." he mumbled.

I couldn't stop crying now.

"Come on, cheer up." he put his hands on my shoulder, and turned me to face him. "I'm really sorry. Truly, terrible sorry. Stop crying… please."

I tried to straighten myself up, but no matter what I did or told myself, tears couldn't stop rolling down my face.

"P-please. People are watching…" he looked around nervously.

"Is that it? You don't really care about me or why I'm sad, but what people think of you. That you made a girl cry?! Is that it? You're so insensitive." I let myself cry some more. I could've easily stopped my now, but if that was the only reason, I had the permission to make him feel bad.

"No… that's not it. That's not it at all. I really do care about your… feelings." He seemed grossed out. "So… please stop. I really can't handle crying… I just cave in." he plead.

I really should've stopped my then, but now that I was started, I just couldn't bring myself to quit. I sobbed heavily.

He took my shoulders with a tight grip, looked me in the eyes, and shoved his face right into mine. He was within centimeters of my face. He kissed me.


	6. Chapter 5: Katie's Support

Hey! Chapter 5! This is Katie's Debut! I have a feeling you know who's she's supposed to be, but if your brains made of rocks: It's Catherine. I'm pretty sure I even told you that in the chapter, but my brain is partially rocks, and I can NOT remember, so don't feel ashamed. It's pretty short... but please don't mind much attention to that...

I was momentarily stunned. I covered my mouth with my arm, and blushed. I couldn't believe him! He just kissed me! I barely know him, and he kissed me! It made me remember that "accidental" grope this morning. "Accidental" my butt! He probably planned that. Plus, he just kissed me in front of the whole dining hall.

I was driven to the end of my patience. I got up, and dashed out of the room. I ran as fast and far as I could.

By the time I stopped running, I found myself in the bathroom. "That jerk!" I huffed under my breath. "That jerk, that jerk, that jerk. How could he?!"

Kip dashed in after me. "Princess! What happened?!"

I threw myself over the bathtub. "He's a jerk." I hissed between heavy sobs.

"Wh-who?!" she asked. "I'll go f**king beat his ass!"

Suddenly a princess that looked exactly Catherine rushed in. "Sabrina!" she ran over and grabbed my arm.

"That's Caitlyn, your best friend. Call her Katie though…" Kip whispered.

"Whatever that jerk did, I'll beat the f**king shit outta him!" she shouted, feisty as ever. Just like Catherine.

"First, he insulted me."

"One beating." she counted.

"Then he made me cry!"

"Two beatings."

"Then he begged me to stop, because people were watching."

"Three."

"And then, to get me to stop, he kissed me!"

"Ooh! Girl! He gets two for that move!"

"Plus, you saw what happened earlier this evening."

"I didn't, what happened?!"

"He bumped into me, I ended up apologizing--"

"Six…"

"He knocked me over--"

"Seven."

"Could you count quietly?!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, he knocked me over, and fell on top of me." I paused, letting Katie tally up extra marks. "Then he pinned me to the floor…" I paused again. "And when I tried to get up, he kept me down, 'slipped', and ended up groping my boobs, and kissing me."

She gasped, and grunted.

"And to add on it, HE WAS HARD THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Done?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes."

"Girl! You better call an ambulance, because when I'm done with that jackass he'll need one!" she began to charge out the door, fired up and ready to put Luciano in a coma.

"It's okay… jeez. If you must hurt him, don't do it right now, it'll be too obvious. Sneak into his hotel room and attack him then."

"Good idea. I'll need a dagger… club… knockout gas… and cement………" she planned silently.

"I really don't want to know you want to do with that cement." I joked.

Menacingly, she said "Let me tell you this, when I get done with him, he'll never be able to have a child…"


	7. Chapter 6: Argument 2

Hey! Chapter 6! Woot woot! It's reaaaaaaaaaaally short, but if I included all of it, it'd be way too short. They seem to argue a LOT, and it's kind of hard to believe that after Luciano gives his side of the story they become so close and lovey dovey.

Finally, I returned. I definitely didn't want to sit next to him, or let alone think about him, but there was no way I was missing dinner.

When I returned, dinner was already set out on the table. I missed the appetizers, soup, and salad, but I was in such a bad mood, I didn't even want to think about food. All I wanted was to be back in my own world.

"It's about time you returned." he said, coldly. "You're such a wimp."

After what happened I could've bitch-slapped him in a second, but I tried to control myself. "At least I'm not an insensitive asshole that steals first kisses and makes girls cry." I said, just as cold, as I loaded mashed potato's onto my plate.

"Someone's back, and they're bitter." he argued right back.

I didn't even look at him. I would've rather been anywhere else in the universe than here. I felt myself burning up, and the anger bubbling inside of my gut. "I'm just glad I'm not _always_ bitter." I spat, frowning and trying to keep my temper.

"I may be a little sarcastic, but bitter? That's just harsh."

"Like you're not."

"Give me three good reasons while I'm harsh."

"I could think of twenty. But since you only asked for three, I'll give you my best three." I said, calmly. I may've sounded calm, but my temper was about to blow up. "One, you stole my first kiss…"

"You're fifteen and haven't had your first kiss?!" He shouted.

"I was waiting for the right time and person!" I shouted back. "Any who… two, you publicly embarrassed me."

"I was embarrassed too, idiot." he shouted.

I tried to at least _seem _calm. "And three, YOU FREAKING GROPED ME!!!!" I shouted, loudly. By now, I really didn't care who was watching. One more little smart-ass comment, and I would've slapped the snot outta him.

"My gosh, it was one little, accidental, grope. Can't you be man enough to take that, and stop holding grudges?!" he argued.

"I'M A WOMAN! STOP BEING SO SEXIST!"

"I'm not sexist, men are just better! They can take a little accidental grope and go on with_out_ being emotional and crying their eyes out!" He shouted, dominantly.

The crowd gasped, and waited for my response.

Tears came to my eyes, I turned bright red, and smacked the crap outta him. I stood there, watching him angrily.

"Is that all you got?! A puny little smack?!" he challenged me, and pushed me to the ground.

I got up, brushed off my dress, and, with all of my might, kicked him in the nuts.


	8. Chapter 7: Let Me In!

Chapter 7! She seems to run off a lot, doesn't she? It seems like he's being a little less of an "insensitive asshole"… right?

As he fell to the ground, I ran off, yet again. I didn't want to be in the same room with him. I didn't want to be in the same building with him. I didn't want to be in the same kingdom, area, country, continent, or even world with him. I ran as fast as I could, Kip and Katie trailing close behind.

"You go girl!" Katie shouted, as we continued to run. "Hell with the cement, he probably won't be able to pee for a week, let alone have kids!"

"Princess! I can't believe you!" Kip shouted. She sped up to me, since she only floated, it wasn't hard for her to do that. "Very un-princess like!"

"I don't care! If you were sitting where I was, you probably would've done just what I did. He's emotionally scarred me for life! I never want to see him again!"

"D-don't say that… Princess… Luciano is having a hard time right now, you don't even know half of it!"

"So it's okay for him to take it out on me?! I think not!" I shouted.

"Yeah! Go girl! Long live freedom!" Katie was all pumped up now.

"Princess! If you knew half of what was going on, you wouldn't act like that at all!"

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" A voice called behind me.

I looked behind me. It was Luciano. "Wait for me!" he shouted. He was running kind of funny, I figured that was because I kicked him.

"HELL NO!" I shouted, and sprinted away. I finally found a door leading outside. Lucky for me, it was right next to my detached room. I quickly ran in there, allowed Kip and Katie to run in after me, and slammed and locked it.

Katie and I bent over and caught our breath. Right as we bent over, there was a loud banging on the door. "Let me in, dammit!" Luciano called.

"Never!"

"Come on…" I could hear him breathe heavily and he almost sounded desperate.

I leaned up against the door. "I'll come out only if you follow my rules."

"I'll do anything, just please…"

"Okay, one. No smart-ass comments."

"Deal."

"Two, while I talk, you don't interrupt once, got it?"

"Got it."

"Three, I want absolutely NO insults. If you have something unpleasant to say, keep in your head. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Four, if I ask you a question, you _have _to answer, got it?"

"If I must…"

"And five--"

"There's more?"

"Yes."

He huffed. "Okay, shoot."

"I need _you _to apologize. I did nothing wrong."

"No frigging way."

"Then I'm just going to have to stay in here. I _live_ in here, it'll be no problem for me."

"Okay, fine. You win. Will you please just come out?"


	9. Chapter 8: Luciano's Reasons

Chapter 8!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Poor Luciano… of course this didn't happen, but wouldn't it be so much more interesting if it did?! It could've been a hidden message, because when you meet him on Day 6 at the dance, he says he's given up dancing. But… then again, he got the invitation from his dad… whatever. It may not seem like the crying is important (Phases Of Obsession), but it will be come day 8 (if I ever get there…), because you end up crying, asking him to dance with you, and he finally caves, but I just release a little spoiler, didn't I?

I wearily opened the door. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"No."

"Okay…" I came out. "Now what did you want?"

"To… apologize."

"Good. You should."

"I shouldn't have said any of those things."

"You shouldn't have! You're right."

"At least make this a little easy on my part!"

"If you apologize for something that you didn't do wrong, maybe I will."

"Like you being so emotional?" "I'm not emotional!" tears came to my eyes again.

"Uh… sorry. I just wanted to invite you back to dinner, deserts about to be served, you must be starved, not just does crying make you hungry, but you missed everything else."

"Nope, sorry. Now I need an explanation. Why were you being so mean?"

"Things aren't going so well for me right now…"

"Elaborate."

"Back in my kingdom, I became the official king. Err… I will be."

"You mean…"

"My father died. Yes. My servant said that once I become king, I couldn't dance any more…"

"When are you officially king?"

"In a month."

"Right after the ball in St. Lyon…"

"Yeah… preparations are being made for my coronation, and I'm not allowed to be in the contest."

"I'm so sorry…" I began to cry. "I feel so bad… I hadn't known things were so terrible for you. You've just lost a loved one, and now you can't continue on the one thing you're passionate about… that's so sad."

"That's not the only thing I'm passionate about…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing…"

"Rule number four."

"I said that… I'm not only passionate about dancing…"

"Then what else are you passionate about?"

"I-I can't tell you…"

"Oh, please Luciano. Please."

"I really couldn't."

"Please, oh, please, oh, please tell me."

He mumbled something inaudible.

"I couldn't hear you. Idiot."

"I'm not saying it again."

"Aww… not for me?" I cried again.

"I…" his gaze softened. "Don't cry on me, you know I really can't take it…"

Haha, that's why. Mostly. "I-I can't help it…"

"Gosh, you're killing me…"

"I just want you to tell me…"

He held me close in a tender embrace. Although he was the same age as me, he towered over me. I buried my head into his buff chest.

"Tell me…" I said gently.

"Teaching people to dance!" he teased.

"That's it?!" I broke away from his strong grip.

"Haha… I'm just joking."

"Good job, spoil the romantic moment!" I teased.

"If you really must know…" he hugged me again. "It's you…"

"Aww…" Katie and Kip cooed.

I shot them an angry look, and then hugged Luciano. "You're so sweet… for an insensitive jerk."

"And you're pretty romantic… for a wimp." He kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him, crying.

"What are you crying for now, you baby?"

"I-I-I'm so happy!" I wept.

He gazed into my eyes, and passionately kissed me.

I kissed back.

Soon it became a French kiss. After a little bit more, it became a make-out.

After a while of watching, Kip finally shouted "Don't get too carried away, Princess!"

I looked over at her, embarrassed. '_Damn… I never thought that they were watching_….' "Sorry Kip! Sorry Katie!"

"Apology accepted." Kip said.

"It's fiiiiiiiine girl!" Katie shouted.

Luciano and I held hands "I'd walk you home, but you kind of live here…" he blushed.

"Then I'll walk YOU home! Where ya staying?"

"At a hotel in Samba Square."

"Whoop! Hotel room! Get your groove on girl!" Katie shouted.


	10. Chapter 9: Hotels Aren't Just For THAT

Chapter 9! I always feel like they're so short, I don't know why. I guess compared to my actual story they're REALLY short. Whatever, I don't mind, much. HAHAHAHAHA! Look who just got stuck in an awkward situation!!!!!! That'll be the first of many. Especially when she wakes up the next morning. (You'll see… *suspicious glare*)

I blushed and we walked back to his hotel. It was large and beautiful. "Wow…" I stood there and looked at it in awe.

"It's really pretty, isn't it?" He looked at it with me.

"Yeah…"

He looked over at me. "Let me show you the inside, it's to die for!"

"Okay!"

He took my hand and led me in.

It was all so beautiful! The walls were crème colored. There were sage and beige (Haha! It rhymes!) couches and loveseats. The most extravagant part, that set the little chimes in my head that this was **not **a cheap hotel, is that there was a fountain in the center of the lobby. I stood there, and looked at in even greater awe.

Luciano waved his hand over my face. "Helloooooooo? Earth to space cadet."

"S-sorry… it's just so… pretty…"

"Uh… yeah… I need to go sign into my room and get my room key. It's still early, so if you want to hang out, it's fine with me."

"S-sure…"

We walked up to the counter. "Hello, welcome to Rumba Rooms, do you have a reservation?" the blonde cashier asked perkily. She looked pretty air headed.

"Um, yes. Reservations for Luciano--"

"You're the new king?!"

"I will be in a month…"

"Cool…" she said, then looked at me. "Newlyweds?" God she was an airhead.

"Uh… haha… no." Luciano said nervously.

"Engaged?"

"No." I said.

"Oh… dating." she gave us a thumbs-up.

"No! What did you expect us to be here for?! We're just good friends!" Luciano shouted awkwardly.

"Haha… sorry… I'm so used to young kids coming here these days to hook up!" she tilted her head. Like she had much room to talk, she probably was 20, at the most.

I blushed.

"Can we just get our room key?!"

"I'm so sorry…" Blondie handed us a room key. "I can't see why you two _aren't _coming here to hook up! I mean… she's really pretty." Blondie waved her hand at me.

Luciano grasped my hand. I felt a wave of comfort consume me. "Th-thank you…" I stuttered.

"Have fun you two… _good friends_."

Was she teasing us?! I almost felt pressured to do more than just hang out with him!

She smiled innocently and waved at us as we walked into the elevator. _I hate her._


	11. Chapter 10 part 1: Broken Elevator

Yes… Chapter 10 is a stupendously short one, but it's actually part one, of two parts. The original chapter was too long for my taste, so I decided to do a shorter one! Enjoy!

Luciano hit the top floor button. "You're on the top floor?!" I asked.

"Nope."

"Then why did you--"

He kissed me. No reason to finish my question now, it's pretty obvious.

As the elevator went up, we kissed, and kissed, and kissed. After several minutes, I thought of how odd the fact was that the elevator still hadn't made it up to the top floor.

I stopped. "What's wrong?" Luciano asked.

"Isn't it a little odd that the elevator hasn't made it up to the top floor yet? We've been in here a good five minutes… and the hotel isn't _that_ tall…"

"You're right… It is sort of odd… and it doesn't feel like it's moving."

I looked at the buttons. There was only 10 floors. There was absolutely no freaking way that it took 5 minutes to make it up only 10 floors. There was a red flashing light. I leaned closer to expect it, under it was a plaque that read "Elevator Failure". Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. "Uh… Luciano…?" I tugged at his sleeve.

His face was pale. "We're… stuck."

OH CRAAAAAAAAAP! We started banging on the door, yelling "Help! Help! We're stuck!"

We yelled and banged on that door for a good 20 minutes, and still no response. I looked desperately for a "In Case of Emergency" button, but none was to be found. "Where's a 'In Case of Emergency' button when you need one?!" I shouted angrily.

"I guess such a ritzy hotel didn't expect their elevator to fail…"

"Shit! Dammit to hell!" I began to kick the elevator wall. If nothing else would help, I highly doubt kicking it would help, but I didn't really care. I was so frustrated I could scream, if I hadn't just lost majority of my voice calling for help.


	12. Chapter 10 part 2: Sex Sounds

Chapter 10.2! I realized, while copying and pasting that this chapter could've been easily one long chapter, but at the same time, I really wanted to name this chapter part… what I named it, and it wouldn't be very fitting to be the WHOLE chapter…

Luciano was bent down, trying to remove a cover for maintenance.

"Do you have a cell phone?! I had one, but I don't have any pockets…"

"Uh… yeah, check my back pocket."

I slipped my hand into his back pocket. I was pretty embarrassed that my hand was that close to his butt. I felt all around his pocket, partially to look for a cell phone, mostly to fondle his butt.

"Okay, Sabrina… it's obviously not in that pocket." he said finally.

I hadn't realized I had been "searching" that long. "S-sorry, want me to check the other?'

"Yeah."

His pockets were pretty tight, and it was obvious that there was no phone was in it, but I pretended not to see it, and felt his butt some more. I quickly thrust my hand into his back pocket, and moved it all around searching for a cell phone.

I moved my hand a little more, and suddenly "Aahh!" Luciano moaned.

I quickly removed my hand. "Wh-wha?"

Luciano got silent. I bent down next to him and looked at his face. He was super-duper red. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

"What was that sound?"

"That's what I want to know…" he blushed some more.

"W-was that your---" he turned even redder (which I didn't think was even possible). I started to giggle.

"Wh-what are you laughing at? That was embarrassing."

I giggled some more. "W-was that your… " I began to whisper, for his sake. "_Sex sound_?"

"How would I know?!" he turned bright red. He'd put a tomato to shame.

"I think it was!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Haha! It was, wasn't it!"

He didn't respond.

"I knew it!"

"What's yours?"

"I have absolutely no clue!" I laughed even harder.

"Let's find out." he pounced on me, and tackled me to the floor. Just like earlier this evening, but it was much more pleasurable.


	13. Chapter 11: Crashing Lovers

Chapter 11 is finally here! I was looking over all of what I've accomplished, and I've accomplished more in less time on Luciano's Luck than I have in Liam's Love… Whatever. For all of my many, many fans (one), I've included some much desired LIME!!!!! Okay… So it's only considered Lime if it's what happens before sex, but it's pretty close. If it wasn't for the cra-- heh heh… can't spoil it… INTERRUPTION, they probably would've done it, and that would've been all I've written! So… I consider it lime. (Unless you're some tame-ass lime-lover, Liam's Love "before" is NOT lime. Trust me.)

'_Wh-wh-wha? What is he doing?! Is he about to-- in an elevator?!'_

He slammed his lips onto mine.

'_I-I think he is… but…! Ah crap. No freaking way am I losing my virginity in an elevator at 15!_'

He took off his shirt, exposing his hot, muscular chest.

He stared licking and sucking my neck. "L-Luciano…" I sighed his name.

He, somehow, slipped off my dress and the poofy skirt under it in one swift movement, then his pants in another.

"Luciano… we shouldn't… I mean in an elev-- haahh!" he groped my breasts.

"Found it." he smiled, and continued to suck on my neck.

Right as he began to kiss downwards, near my cleavage, the elevator suddenly came crashing down.

It fell, I became suddenly worried. The crash could one: hurt us, and two: would expose what was going on. Luciano was on top of me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get up, and even if I did, I'd never have enough time to put my dress back on. No way would we be able to cover** this** up.

It came to a final crash at the bottom, and the doors flung open. Vents and pieces of metal fell down on top of us. We were cut in many places and bleeding all over the elevator floor and each other.

Blondie rushed over to us. "Good friends, huh?" she said slyly. I really **don't like her.**

I attempted to get up, but Luciano wouldn't budge. "L-Luciano… get up." I moaned.

His eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow, and he didn't respond.

"L-Luciano… don't tease me." Tears came to my eyes.

Still no response.

"O-Okay honey, get up!" I cried. "P-please don't be hurt…" I sobbed. "Y-you can't be hurt. Can't! I-I love you too much for this to happen!" I shook his body.

I closed my eyes, and I don't remember anything after that.


	14. Chapter 12: Hospitalized

Here I am with chapter 12! Although I love Liam's Love a LOT, I only have the chance to write Luciano's Luck when I take the laptop with me, I'm trying to transfer all of what I've written onto it right now so I can write on Liam's Love tomorrow and Friday, then I'll alternate day by day. I guess I'll just be uploading from the laptop now… and Phases of Obsession? I'm sorry. It is melodramatic. I apologize.

Day 1: Hospital

When I finally awoke a bright light blinded me. "Wh-where am I?"

"Heaven." Luciano said. I looked around me. To be heaven, it looked a lot like a hospital room.

"Never expected heaven to look such like a hospital." I said, dazed. He was obviously kidding me, but my head hurt so much, I wouldn't be able to tell up from down. "Where's God? Why didn't I sign a log?" I asked.

"Calm down! I was just kidding, you're not dead, you're in the hospital, silly." he rubbed my head.

I looked at him more closely. He had a large bandage in the upper corner of his forehead. He had a small Band-Aid across his nose, a large Band-Aid on his left cheek, and a cut on his lip. His nose was red, and his eyes were red and puffy, and had several bags under it.

"Wh-what happened? Why am I here?" I was very confused and disoriented.

"We were making beautiful love, and I was so hard, it knocked you out."

"WHAT?!" I fidgeted. "W-we, we were?! I-I'm not a virgin?! I remember touching your butt and pretending to look for your cell phone, then I found your sex sound, then you tried to find mine, but before you made to the 'losing my virginity' part, the elevator fell, and _you _were knocked out, and then I closed my eyes, and cried, and then I woke up."

"I was just kidding again, we weren't doin-- wait. You _weren't _looking for my cell phone?"

"You didn't knock me out either!"

"Whatever. I wasn't actually knocked out though… I just got a major headache, and didn't want to move… you _love me?" he teased sexily._

"_Shut up. I was about to pass out, thought you were dead, and had no clue what was going on!"_

"_Haha… I understand…"_

"_So… uh… what happened to me?"_

"_The doctors said concussion, possible shattered bone, slight bruising of the ribcage, and extreme sexiness."_

"_Shut up, you." I pulled his collar down for his head to be near mine, then I kissed him._

_My bed didn't sit far from the door, so when Luciano bent down to kiss me, the door abruptly opened and smacked his butt. He came tumbling onto me… this seems to have been an frequent occurrence._


	15. Chapter 13: Still A Virgin

Chapter 13! Hey! That's my age! Not a lot going on right now… I feel like the chapters should be longer, but when I paste longer ones onto my FF page, they seem _too _long…

"Hey, hey, hey you two! Get a room!" Kip called.

"We _had _one until you two walked in."

At the door stood Katie and Kip.

"Oh! Sabrina! I'm so glad you're alive!" Tears came to Katie's eyes as she rushed over to hug me.

"Ow…" I moaned. "Careful."

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"I-I have no clue."

"What happened?! When we got the call that you were in the hospital, we were so worried, but they never told us _why you were here."_

"_We were making love to each other and I--"_

"_Luciano! You know damn well that that didn't happen!"_

"_Okay… fine… we were in the elevator going up to my room--"_

"_You two were going to his hotel room?!" Kip shouted._

"_You go girl! I knew that's what happened. He was so hard he knocked you out!"_

_I glared at Luciano. "H-hey… she said it!"_

"_No… we weren't. I'm still, happily a virgin!"_

"_M-me too…" Luciano mumbled._

"_You are?!" We all said in unison and looked at him._

"_What's so unbelievable about that?!"_

"_Well… you just…" I began._

"_Seemed like the type to get some!" Katie said bluntly._

"_Well… I haven't. (Sadly.)"_

_We all giggled. _


	16. Chapter 14: Perky Beyond Belief

Chapter 14! Not overly long, but definitely longer that my last chapter. I hope they continue to get longer, because, at a time, they were just getting shorter and shorter.

"Anyway, Princess," Kip said. "What happened?"

"Well… we were in the elevator, and he hit the top floor button. I asked if his room was on the top floor…" I explained the whole story to them. "And the we crashed. Things from the ceiling fell all over us. It was terrifying! It cut us, and then… genius here" I pointed to Luciano "Acted like he was knocked out, so I spilled my heart to him, then fainted. Little did I know that he _wasn't_, so I ended making a fool of myself. I was in a broken elevator, about to… with him, and then we both crashed, all bloody and bruised in our underwear!" I wasn't planning on telling them about the sex sounds and how we got to almost doing it.

"Hey, you left out the best part!" Luciano added, obviously thinking about the sex sound part.

"I-I--Luciano! I left it out for a reason! No way was I telling them about your sex sounds!"

They stared at us, shocked.

The situation just got so much more awkward. "Uh… not that we figured out by… but when I was… uh…" I also left out the part of "searching" for his cell phone.

"Ah… I get it…" Catherine said.

"Y-you do?!" Aww, crap.

"Of course! It's simple!"

"Wh-what was it?!" Kip asked, kind of afraid to hear the answer.

"It's so simple! Foreplay!"

I felt shocked by the thought, and the simplicity she found in it. "NO! That wasn't anywhere close to it!" I shouted. It wasn't really… technically.

"Oh… then what was it?"

"N-never mind, just drop it."

I heard a phone ring. Kip picked up on the tiniest cell phone I've seen in a long time. "Princess, I have to go, Caitlyn, come on." For such a tiny thing, Kip had a LOT of strength. She dragged Katie out of the room with ease.

"That just leaves more time for us." Luciano smiled and began to kiss me again.

The door abruptly opened again, this time it was a nurse wheeling in a cart with different shaped bottles with different liquids in each one. "Medicine time!" she shouted cheerfully. How could nurses be so cheerful when a quarter of their patients die the next day? Not saying that I will, hoping that I won't actually, but it bugs me how cheerful they are when it's actually sad. "What are you hungry for, Princess?!"

"We just can't get any time alone, can we?" Luciano was pretty aggravated that whenever he was about to get somewhere, he was always interrupted. Elevator crashing, Katie and Kip, and now the nurse.

"Visiting time is over." she hissed, glaring at Luciano.

"See you later." he kissed me once more and left. "So, Princess, what are you hungry for?!" she asked again, cheerful.

"I-I don't have much of an appetite, couldn't I take the medicine and some milk or broth instead?"

"Is that what you want, Princess?!" she asked.

"Sure." I didn't want any food, but if she insisted on feeding me, I guess I liquid would be okay.

Although I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, I still wasn't anywhere near hungry. Plus, my jaw was sore.

She cheerfully wheeled her cart out of the room, whistling and skipping.


	17. Chapter 15: TV Remotes Spell Bad Luck

Okay… Chapter 15! Woot woot! As a celebration, I decided to give you a short, random chapter (not really). Okay… I had written it on Word, but never really expected it to be an actual chapter.

FYI TO THE EASILY ANNOYED: This is a short, random, meaningless chapter. Nothing special, just fun, funny (in my opinion), and random.

Uh… where was she going? I sat there for several minutes. I never realized how boring it was to be sitting there, doing absolutely nothing except think. My body was too sore and wrapped up to move, and nobody was there to talk to. Just me, myself, and I. There was a TV on the wall across from me, but it was on my right side table, and my right arm was wrapped up. I stretched my left arm to my right, and reached as far as I could. I stretched and stretched and stretched. My hand was pretty close to the remote, but not close enough. I attempted to stretch my head in that direction in hopes of my body moving forward some, but it didn't really work. I cocked my left leg up, and tried to stretch even further. My left leg was also wrapped up, and I had trouble lifting it up, but when I finally succeeded, it pushed my body a little further. I had to do something to reach that remote.

I used my right leg now. I moved it closer to the right edge, and dragged the rest of my body that way. I kept dragging and dragging my body closer and closer. I was closer to the remote than ever. If my fingers were about two inches longer I could reach it. I was close to the edge, but had to go further. I picked up my right leg, and flopped it down where I assumed the very edge would be, but it wasn't. My leg toppled over the edge, taking the rest of my body with me. I was so close to that remote. So. Close.

I laid desperately on the ground, in my odd position. I laid on my stomach, my left leg crossed far over my right leg. I laid on my left arm, with my right arm laying on my left leg. My chin sat on the floor, and I looked up desperately at the remote.


	18. Chapter 16: Scary Perky DateRape Drug

Chapter 16! Okay… whaddya think of Perky? I think she's awesome! Okay… I'm also perky beyond belief, but I'm not scary perky, so don't worry. I seem pretty down-to-earth in my Author Notes, right? RIGHT?!

At that moment, the perky nurse walked back in. "Hey there! How'd you get down there, silly? The beds are much more comfortable!" she picked me, or helped me, up onto the bed. "There you go, silly! How'd you get on that cold ol' floor anyway?!" her perkiness scared me.

"I uh… fell of…"

"Well obviously, silly! How'd you fall off?!" she squeaked.

"I rolled off?"

"Why'd you roll off?! That floor's so hard!"

"I… uh… was trying to get the remote…"

"If you wanted it, why didn't you buzz for help?!" she pointed to the red button on the wall.

"I guess I though I could get it…"

"Oh, silly! Here's your broth! Is chicken broth okay? Because I could go get beef, or potato…! What about the milk?! Is 2% okay?! Or did you want whole?! Or skim?! What about--"

"Really, it's fine. But… I thought you said I was taking medicine."

"You are, silly!"

"But… this is broth and milk."

"I know! Don't you know how medicine works, silly?!" Why did she keep calling me silly?!

"Not exactly…" I guess.

"Here in the flower kingdom, and majority of the neighboring kingdoms, doctors are specialized to put medicine in foods! It takes months of training, and high skills to measure the right amount of medicine to the amount of calories! It's tasteless and smell less! So, don't worry about the medicines, you won't even know it's there, just make sure you drink all of it!" she handed me a thermos of broth, and a small cup of white milk.

Back in my town, a medicine that's tasteless, smell less, and put into drinks is known as a date-rape drug.

I wearily downed half of my broth, and drank several gulps of milk. Sunshine watched me the whole time. "Can I… uh… help you?" I asked.

"Sorry, silly! I was ordered to watch you and make sure you don't take the medicine improperly!" What did she think I was?! Some idiot who doesn't know how to drink?

To get her out of my hair, I drank the rest of my broth and finished off my milk. "Good job! Okay… now in a few minutes, you'll feel weak and fall asleep! ………! Oh! Don't worry! It's perfectly natural! We'll do some X-Rays and tests on you while you're asleep, but I can assure you you're in good hands!…"


	19. Chapter 17: Scary Dream's

Chapter 17! Okay… if you haven't figured it out, she's obviously dreaming. It brings a whole new definition to a "wet dream" doesn't it?!

As she continued to babble on, I closed my eyes and dosed off. I opened my eyes again and was in a submarine.

"Hey, how you feeling?" a voice asked. I looked all around me, and saw a dark figure standing in the back corner.

I wearily floated (not walked floated) over to it. It was Luciano. "Oh! Luciano! I'm so glad you're here!" I hugged him tightly.

"I have bad news, kid." He said, sadly.

"What is it?! Nothing could spoil this moment much!" I hugged him tighter.

"I need to leave back to my kingdom, I've been asked to dance in a competition over there. I don't know anything about it, but I have to leave now."

"But… Luciano… why? The ball in St. Lyon is in 10 days! You can't bail now! I've been waiting so long and practicing so hard with you! I can't compete on my own you know!"

"I know, I was ordered to. I don't want to, but I have to. Look, I love you. Soooooo much, and if I could stay here and be with you, I'd give up everything to do so, but I can't right now. I'm really sorry." he kissed my forehead.

I cried. And I cried, and I cried some more. "Luciano… you can't leave me, you just can't!"

"I don't want to. But I must. I'll be back the day after the ball, and we can live together forever in harmony. I'll never leave you again." He hugged me passionately. "There's something I've always wanted to do with you." He kissed me.

I kissed back.

He tackled me to the floor, and swiftly removed my dress. To his luck, I wasn't wearing anything under it.

He removed his clothes too, and continued to kiss me.

I felt awkward, we were both naked and kissing, but we weren't actually having sex.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied robotically. I didn't actually know what he was asking about, but I seemed to have no control over myself.

He, right then, deflowered me.

After seven minutes, we finally stopped. I was wiped out, exhausted. I laid next to him in defeat.

Suddenly I heard a "click" sound. I looked around. And all around me was clones of Kip, filming us, taking pictures, and watching in awe.

I tried to cover up everything.

Luciano picked me, kissed me once more, and opened a submarine window.

Somehow, the submarine didn't flood with water, but instead I was thrown out the window. I screamed as I plummeted to my watery death. Water filled my lungs, and I screamed as loud as I could, although in the water I couldn't be heard. Finally, I closed my eyes, and let the water consume me.


	20. Chapter 18: Am I Seriously Awake?

Chapter 18 is on it's way! I'll warn you now, the next chapter is devilishly short, so bear with me.

I opened my eyes, and I was safely in the hospital bed. "Oh… thank goodness! It was only a dream!" I sighed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Luciano asked, just like in the dream.

"Ah! Crap! This is a dream too! Evil spirits be gone!" I made my fingers into a cross.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not here to deflower me and throw me out of a submarine window?"

"Not unless this is another one of my wet dreams that doesn't make any sense…" he looked at me suspiciously.

"Another?"

"N-never mind…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So… this _isn't_ a dream?"

"Um… no. Those doctors drugged you pretty good."

"How long have you been here?"

"Here in the hospital? About 6 hours, here by your side, currently? About 20 minutes. The doctors had to run a lot of tests, and they just finished when I came in. They said they have some results, and nothing much is wrong. You should be up and ready to go by tomorrow."

"That's good…" I sighed.

"So tell me about that sexy dream of yours."

"I will if you tell me about your wet dreams."


	21. Chapter 19: Too Short For Comfort

Chapter 19. As I previously said, it's short. Saving the next chapter (which is by far my favorite) for the (dun-dun-dun-naaaaahhhhh!) CHAPTER 20!!!!

Day 2: Today's Lesson(s)

I woke up in the hospital bed, I was told I could go home today, and to be careful, if anything hurt, to come straight back.

Luciano woke me up with soft kisses. He kissed my nose and eyelids. "Good morning, beautiful." he cooed. I liked Luciano much, much more than Lucas. Although I had known Lucas for years, and Luciano for a day, I had never knew that they had such a romantic side.

"Morning." I said back.

"Get up quickly, and get dressed in something comfy, you missed yesterday's dance lesson and you need to catch up on two days work."


	22. Chapter 20: Smutty Hospital Room

CHAPTER 20!!!!! Raaaaahhhhh (imagination audience cheering). I'm so proud of myself, I've written 20 chapters! This'll probably be my favorite chapter until day 20, when it gets to some real crap (which I just ruined for you again). Smuttiest thing you'll probably ever see that I've written, got it?

"D-dance? I don't have a partner…" I said sleepily. "Will you be my partner?"

"I'm sorry… I told you… I had to give up dancing to become king."

"Oh… right… sorry."

"I wish I could… but we'll just have to do something more fun than dancing." he began to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Luciano… stop… I probably already have a hickey from two nights ago." I moaned.

He didn't stop.

"Luciano… please… I said st-- aahh!" he kissed my boob. "LUCIANO!" I said sternly.

He finally stopped and looked at me. "…what?"

"What did I tell you?"

"All I heard was: 'I said st-- aahh!' It was pretty sexy." He began to take off my hospital gown.

He got the strings finally undone, but now the gown barely laid on me, thankfully covering the private parts.

"Luciano… not here… not in a hospital."

"Think it about this way, babe…" he took off his shirt and pants. "So many baby's are born here, some might as well be conceived here too."

"N-no… let's not…" I tried to push him away. I secretly wanted him to, but not without condoms, no way was I getting pregnant or a disease.

"Aww, come on… you _know _you want your virginity to belong to me." he took off his underwear.

I really wanted to have sex now. I really wanted _that_. But I wasn't giving into the temptation. Although I really… really wanted to. I really wanted to express my love… but I couldn't.

He slipped down my hospital gown, and laid me down on the bed. As he climbed on top of me, and began to kiss me, I tried top break away, hoping that he'd get the hint. He held his… thing… and got it closer to me.

"STOP!" I shouted, loudly.

He froze in his tracks. "Wh-what? You don't want to?"

"N-no… it's not that…"

"Then you're okay with it?" he got it closer to me again.

"No… I'm not. It isn't right. We barely know each other… and we're not even married…"

"Barely know each other?! We've been best friends for years!"

Crap. I never really thought of that… Lucas had been one of my best friends for years, there was nothing stopping Luciano from being Princesses' best friend. "No we haven't… I don't even know who you are! You were just by my bed side. I'd heard your name once upon a time, but that's it." I lied, maybe he would've thought they were the medications.

He got off of me, and stood up. "Haha… those drugs are really strong, aren't they?"

"What drugs?! I'm not some drug addict!" I shouted, just going along with it, and acting like I was disoriented.

"S-sorry…" he turned red. "I guess if I had done this, it would've been like you had no control over it. You'd just finally get realization, and not really know. I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted. I don't mind making out naked, though." I said. That was the truth, we've both already seen each other naked, so as long as he didn't really… do it… it would've been okay.

So we continued to make out naked, not going too far, for a good half hour, and then I finally got dressed. It felt good to finally have no interruptions.

P.S. When I first uploaded it, it was accidentally the Adventures of Tug and Roxie. Luckily, I'VE WRITTER OVER 8,000 WORDS!!!!!! WOOT!


	23. Chapter 21: A Rabbit? Yeah right! Right?

Chapter 21 is finally up. I feel really bad. I'M SO FREAKING LAZY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED ALMOST ANYTHING! I'm so sorry. I've made a pact (which I probably won't exactly follow…) to make sure to upload everything I write. I'M SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING SO LONG!!!!!!!

I walked over to the Practice Hall. My leg still hurt a bit, so Luciano walked by my side, making sure if anything hurt too much, he could pick me up and carry me back to the hospital.

I walked into the Practice Hall at 9:57. My dance practice was usually scheduled at 11:00, but since I had missed yesterday, I had to practice extra long. "I'm heeeeeeeeereeeee!" I chirped as I walked into the hall.

Kip was in the corner grimacing at me. "Princess! You're late!" she shouted.

I opened my purse and checked my cell phone for the time. "No I'm not! It's 9:58! My lesson starts at 10:00!" I argued.

"Yes, but you still need to stretch, you can't hurt yourself. Why are you so late?!" She shouted.

I blushed. Luciano and I both knew why, but I don't think Kip would've been okay with that. "M-my ankle hurt, so it took longer to get here." I said. It was _partially _the truth. My ankle _did _hurt, and it _did_ take longer than it would've if it hadn't, but that wasn't the reason.

"Are you okay for dancing now? Practice will be 2 hours long today, are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah… sure…" I said nervously. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to practice that long, but I suppose I had no choice. "But… um… am I expected to dance all by myself?" I looked all around the room for a dance instructor.

"No, of course not!" A rabbit said, and jumped up to me.

I was startled, I'm not used to animals talking quite yet… "B-but you're so…"

"Short? Yes, I am. But, don't worry, I won't be for long." A white light shone around him, and he suddenly became human form. Sort of. He was an albino rabbit, now he's a tall, albino human with ears, a tail, and humongous feet.

"Wow…" I looked at him in awe. Today was my second day here, and I still barely knew anything about this kingdom. "What about you, Kip? Do you transform?"

"I don't think that's very appropriate for this time…" Kip's face turned pale.

"Ready to start dancing?" he asked.

"I guess so…" I took his large paw, and he led me out to the dance floor. "Luciano! Watch me--" I began to shout, but he was already gone.

"Okay, Princess, we're going to start out dancing the waltz. The waltz is a beautiful and elegant dance done in triple time consisting of many twists and turns. Are you ready?"

"I guess so…" the way he phrased it made it sound super hard.

"Just follow my lead, I'll guide you through the rest."

Kip turned on the CD player.

"There's gonna be a party tonight… and do you think that you're invited? I know that you're excited, there's going to be a party toniiiiiiiiiiiiight--"

"Whoops, sorry, wrong track." she pushed the forward button, and an elegant classical song came on.

Tony propped up my arms in what he called a "frame", and told me to put my feet on top of his. I guess that's one good thing about having such big feet. "I'm going to move my feet in the way you're supposed to, and when we practice this a second time, I want you to move your feet in the same direction, even though my feet won't be the same way, okay?"

"Okay."

He showed me the basic steps of the waltz. Although it sounded really hard, it was pretty simple.

After showing me how to dance, it took about an hour to really master it, then for another hour we just practiced.

It was finally noon, dance practice was over. "I-I'm so tired."

"It looks like you're out of stamina, go back to your room and rest." he said, robotically.

I went home and tried to learn to be more like a princess. I practiced to walk with a book on my head, sip tea elegantly, and the proper Princess table manners. Being a Princess is so boring, but Kip kept lecturing me to do it.


	24. Chapter 22: Samba Square Fair

Chapter 22. I don't have a lot to say, but I'm going to tell you, the song that Kip turned on in the previous chapter was "Allow Me To Introduce Myself, Mr. Right" by the White Tie Affair. I was listening to it when I wrote it, and now I'm listening to "Everything I Ask For" by the Maine, I really want their CD. I feel like it wasn't that much, but apparently I did write more than I thought, it was the second longest chapter. Yeah. Feel free to Rate, Review, Add to Favorites, and LOVE!

Day 3: The Traveling Market

"Princess! Wake up!" Kip shook me awake.

"Nngh…" I moaned. "No mommy… 5 more minutes…"

"Come on Princess!" Kip shook me again.

"NO! I said 5 more minutes!" I swatted Kip's head.

"Princess!" She began to punch my forehead. She was incredibly small, so it didn't hurt much…

"What…?" I moaned, finally sitting up.

"The Traveling Market is Samba Square today! Come on!" she dragged me out of bed and put the emerald crown in my hair.

We arrived at Samba Square. It was busy and full of people. I had been here twice, to go to Luciano's hotel and in the hospital, but I hadn't actually unlocked it until today.

NEW LOCATION UNLOCKED: Samba Square.

Kip and I began to wander around, and she led me into an accessory shop.

"What's this?"

"It's an accessory shop… a _magical _accessory shop." She made a hand movement when she said "_magical_".

"Hi! How can I help you?" A clerk asked. She had reddish-blonde hair that was gathered to the side. She wore a medieval dress that showed a little too much of cleavage.

"Um… I'm just looking at accessories…" I said.

"Oh… we have some beautiful accessories on sale, would you be interested?" she asked.

"If you see one you like, I'll buy it. On sale of course."

"I looked at the sale items. There weren't many left. Luckily, everything that was there was one of a kind, so if I wore a dress to the ball, it was guaranteed no one else would. All that was left on the sale display was a necklace with a blue seashell on it, a coral necklace, and some orange, bun-shaped ribbons. "Uh… I like this one…" I pointed to the coral one, I actually wasn't too fond of any of them, but the coral necklace had a beautiful yellow dress that came with it.

Kip carried the necklace carefully to the counter, and the clerk rung it up, and put it in a box. And put the box in a small bag.

"Here you go, Princess." Kop handed it to me.

Suddenly a short, frumpy, pink haired girl ran up to me. "Hey! I was going to buy that!"

"Well, I could trade it in for something else…" I said.

"No way! I don't want anything that you had your grimy hands on!" she shouted, and ran away.

"That was Isabel, she's known for causing problems in this kingdom." Kip told me, it's like she was reading all of this stuff out of a book.

We exited and looked around. Vince ran up to me. "Hey! Sabrina! What are you doing?"

"Looking around, I guess…"

"Cool, I was about to go fishing, I like tuna. What kind of fish do you like?" He asked excitedly.

"I guess tuna's pretty good…" I said. I'd occasionally take tuna for lunch with me.

"Yeah! I'm going to go tuna fishing!" he said, and ran off.


	25. Chapter 23: Stalker

Chapter 23! See? I've written plenty of chapters! I just never got to upload them. I'll tell you, it's partially because my dad is a total laptop hog. I could upload Liam's Love at any time I felt like, but I haven't. I am lazy. I'm now listening to "Say What You Want To Say" by Hit The Lights (like you care).

I looked around some more. I saw Cesar hitting on some girls in a corner.

He turned around and saw me, than walked over to me. "Hello, my love, would you like to celebrate this wondrous event with a tender embrace?"

"Whatever…" I said, and he grabbed me tightly, groping my butt.

Once the grope was over, he said "Wasn't that the best hug you've ever had?"

"Meh… I've had better…" I said.

"How could you reject me yet again?!" he said.

"I don't know, I just did…"

"Then I will just have to show her how great I am." he said, and everywhere I went, he followed like a little puppy dog.

Finally, I was able to shake him off be going in the girls restroom, which he followed until some elder lady with a protruding stomach beat him with her ugly mauve purse. I peeked outside of the door, and he stood by the water fountain, waiting for me. No way was I going out there and be followed again.

I walked over to the restroom attendant. "Excuse me, ma'am." I said.

She looked up at me. She was UGLY. She had a unibrow, a huge mole on her chin, and what teeth she had were crooked. She was skinny and limp, and her hair was a dirty brown color, and even seemed to have flies around it. "What?" she said in a deep voice.

"Look… um…" I highly doubt she'd be the best one to ask for an escape. "The toilets clogged in stall three."

"Do you think I care?" she said rudely.

"Not exactly…" I walked over to a small lady by the sinks checking her hair.

"E-excuse me…" I began.

She turned to me. "Yes?" she asked. She seemed much more pleasant.

"D-do you some here often?" I felt like I was using a cheesy pickup line, but I needed someone who has

been here before and knew the bathroom.

"Well… I do tend to use the bathroom…" she giggled. She seemed much more pleasant than "it" over in the corner.

"No… haha… I mean, have you used this bathroom before?"

"Several times, yes."

"Do you know of any way I can escape?"

"The door seems like a good one…"

"I mean, outside, waiting for me, is this one guy…"

"No need to say any more, stalker boyfriend?"

"Well… not a boyfriend, but yes. A stalker."

"Okay… I'll handle it. Count to 50 and walk out, he'll be gone."

She walked out, and I began to count. 1... 2... 3...

…48... 49... 50. Okay, he better be gone. I walked out, and whaddya know? He was gone. I looked around to make sure he didn't just relocate. He was following the lady who helped me out, like a little puppy dog. She spotted me, and gave me a thumbs-up symbol.

I slid out the door, along the wall to the corner, and ran away, back to my house.


	26. Chapter 24: The Desperate Crown Search

Chapter 24 is up! It's long, but I couldn't find a way to divide it into two short chapters, so just DEAL WITH IT! Love ya, my readers!

When I finally got home, I realized my tiara was missing. "Oh no!" I shouted, feeling my head for it. "M-my tiara! It's gone!" I looked in the mirror, and it wasn't there.

"It's gone?!" Kip shouted. That's terrible!"

"We have to go back and look!" I shouted, and we sprinted back to Samba Square.

I looked all around for my crown. I looked, and looked, and looked. I saw Keifer and ran up to him. "Keifer!" I called!

"What?" he asked, startled by the shouting for him.

I explained my situation to him. "That's um… appalling." he said.

"Will you help me look?"

"I'm exceedingly remorseful, but I have a fitting to attend to. Was she a boorish girl with magenta pigtails?"

"Yeah! She was!"

"I saw her bearing towards Jive Park, my suggestion would be to investigate there."

"Okay! Thanks!" And I ran off.

"Such an energetic girl…"

NEW LOCATION UNLOCKED: Jive Park

I ran into Jive Park as quick as I could. I didn't have time to stop and look at it, but what I saw was beautiful. Fountains, lakes, green grasses, and little red benches, plus there was a tall, gallant statue of a knight on a horse in bronze.

I looked all around me, while running. Suddenly I saw a large crowd of girls. It was obvious who was in the center of the crowd.

I pushed my way through the crowd. "KLAUS!" I shouted. I probably looked like a wild gorilla in a nightgown, but I really didn't care. I couldn't turn into a princess without that crown.

"What?!" he asked, startled. He didn't ask like "What the HELL is wrong with you?! Running through my crowd and looking like a chimpanzee without it's banana", but a "This seems urgent, is everything okay?!" kind of "What?!"

"I LOST MY CROWN!!!!!" I shouted.

"You did?! That's terrible!" He screamed over the squealing girls. "Where did you lose it?!"

"In Samba Square!"

"Here! Let me help you look!" he and I ran to Samba Square. He was a pretty fast runner, and so was I, we outran all of the girls. As we ran, I explained my situation.

We arrived at Samba Square, and looked all around for Isabel. We didn't find her, we did, although, find Liam. "LIAM! We need your help!" Klaus shouted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

We explained the situation to him. We were both talking simultaneously, and it was hard to understand.

"Isabel…" Liam tried to pinpoint what we were saying, but he could only get a few words out.

I was telling him about when I was in the accessory shop, and how Cesar was following me, and about the lady in the bathroom, and finally finding it was gone. Klaus was telling him about how I fought my way through the crowd of girls, and how we outran the girls.

"Stop… I-I can't… understand…" Liam muttered.

We were both shouting our sides of the story and couldn't hear him.

"**STOP!**" he shouted loudly, we both stopped.

"Now, tell me, what happened."

"Isabel stole my/her tiara, have you seen her?!" We said in unison.

"I saw her running towards Rumba Beach-- wait?! She stole your crown?"

"YEAH!" we shouted.

"That little bitch!" he cursed under his breath.

"What were you doing anyway?" I looked at the big paper bags he was holding.

"Grocery shopping. But-- where are my carrots?!" he looked around.

"K-Kip… isn't that a carrot you're eating?" I looked over at Kip.

"Y-yeah… I found them on the ground… and… I love carrots."

"Well, as long someone enjoyed them." Liam said politely. "I guess I'll have to go buy some more, enjoy Kip." he said.

"Thank you…"

NEW LOCATION UNLOCKED: Rumba Beach

We ran over to rumba beach and looked all around. It was a large, open beach with white sand and beautiful clear blue waters. Vince was sitting on the dock, fishing for tune presumably.

Klaus and I sprinted over to him. "Vince! Vince!" we shouted.

He looked over at us, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Isabel?"

"Yeah, she just left, why?"

We explained the situation a little better to him than we did Liam this time.

"That's too bad…"

"I know I can't be a Princess without it!"

"You can't be a princess? Too bad." Vince asked.

Ah, crap. Wrong thing to say. "Yeah! I can't… uh… be considered one. A kings considered a king because of his crown, without my tiara I can't be considered one!"

"No, I mean it's too bad to go fishing with me."

"You're so immature!" I shouted. "Where did she go?"

"Towards the castle area, I think she--"

We had already ran off before he could finish his sentence.

We arrived at the castle area. In it was the currently-locked dance hall, castle, my room, and practice hall. I knew I couldn't go in an unlocked area, Kip and I were the only ones with the keys to my room, and why would anyone with a stolen tiara get closer to the king by going to the castle? So, the only choice left was Practice Hall.

We dashed in, and saw Tony with a dance student. "Tony!" we shouted.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked. "You missed your lesson!"

"My tiara was stolen!" I screamed at him.

"That's terrible! Who stole it?" he asked.

"Isabel!"

"Oh, she was just here, I saw her running towards Viennese Waltz Lake!"

"Thanks Tony!" We ran off to the lake.

NEW LOCATION UNLOCKED: Viennese Waltz Lake

We ran up to it. The waters were blue and beautiful. Nothing like the lakes in my world. They were a browney-blue green color in my world, but they were a beautiful, sparkly, clear blue color. Luciano was standing by the coast watching the waters.

We ran up to him.

"The ocean sure is beautiful…" he muttered.

I knew he would get mad if I told him this _wasn't _the ocean, but a lake so I just agreed with him. "Yeah, Luciano, the ocean sure IS beautiful!"

"Yup… but it's really calm, almost like a lake…"

I giggled. "Have you seen Isabel?" I asked, I didn't have time to watch the "ocean" with him.

"Yeah, she was heading… uh… that way…" he pointed across the lake.

"Do you know _where_ she was going?" he was pretty terrible at directions.

"Towards Practice Hall."

His finger was pointing in the opposite direction of Practice Hall. "Okay, thanks."

I was pretty tired of this wild goose chase, so I ran as fast as I could, and eventually saw some pink pigtails in the near distance.

She ran into Practice Hall, as did I.

"ISABEL!" I shouted. "Stop. Right. There." I pointed at the floor.

Klaus and I ran up to her. "I can't believe you stole my crown!"

"This isn't your crown!" she lied.

"Yes it is, look on the back, it says 'Princess Sabrina'!"

She flipped it over, turned pale, and said "I didn't want this dirty old thing anyway!" she threw it down on the floor and ran away.

I picked it up, brushed it off, and held it. I didn't exactly want to transform in front of Klaus.

"What's so special about that anyway?" He asked.

"It uh… I uh…" I wasn't going to tell him that it turned me into a princess. "If you put it on… you can fly!" I joked.

"You're so funny!" He patted my head, and walked off. "See you soon."

A/N: I love using big words with Keifer.

A/N 2: Wonder what Liam was planning on doing with those carrots! =D


	27. Chapter 25: Not So Hot Date With Cesar

Chapter 25, day 4. I feel accomplished.

Day 4: Mischievous Vince

I woke up briskly this morning. I'm not usually a morning person, but I decided to go on a walk before my dance practice, BY MYSELF.

I wondered down the path in the forest area and made my way to Viennese Waltz Lake. I saw Cesar, hitting on girls, as usual. I always see him flirting, but never kissing. I guess he has to keep that a secret between who he dates. I highly, highly, HIGHLY doubt he's a virgin.

As he did one of his infamous hair flips (yes, infamous, Aaron has made a "famous hair flip") he saw me. I saw him lean into the girls to whisper something, like I could hear him from 100 yards away. They all looked, or rather glared, at me, and walked off. "Hello, my beautiful, colorful, fragrant flower." he kissed my hand.

I rolled my eyes and awaited his next compliment followed by "my love, would you care to go on a romantic date?"

"It's such a beautiful morning."

"Whatever."

"Almost as beautiful as my blossoming rose petal."

Aha. Flowers today. What comes to mind when you think of perverts and flowers? Deflowering, bingo.

"My love, would you care to go on a romantic date?"

How did I know he was going to say that. "Not really…"

"NONSENSE! I know you are dying and melting into a little puddle just thinking of me."

"More like murdering in my mind."

"OOH! So cold. I must warm up the piece of ice you have set in my heart." he dragged me to Rumba Beach.

He sat me down on the sand. I gazed at the ocean, wondering how Princess Sabrina was doing in my world. I looked around for him, and he disappeared. I guess my wish did come true.

My conscience suddenly echoed in the back of my head. "Call out to him… call out to him…"

"Shut up!" I hissed silently, and swatted the air. "Cesar! Where are you?!" I called.

"Please wait for a minute, my love." he was bent over the shore, scribbling away nervously in the sand.

"Whatever." I waited for him. I didn't exactly want to even be here, but I guess I had to be at least a LITTLE nice.

"Okay! I'm finished! Come see my most beautiful artwork."

I walked up to him. In the sand was a picture drawn of me with hearts around it. It said under it "To my love, Cesar."

I stared it at disbelief. I could've barfed. Not just did he draw something showing our "love" but he made me look like a dog. I could've strangled him. Could you imagine what would happen if Luciano saw that?!

"What do you think?"

I tried to hold my laughter in. "It's…" I had to think of something nice to say. My conscience was telling me to be nicer.

"It's mesmerizing, isn't it?"

"Sure…"

"My love, my undying love, would you take this as a proposal?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Did he seriously think there was romance between us?

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I almost burst out laughing. Something held it in, and made me almost feel bad I had been so mean to him. "I'm sorry Cesar…" I whispered.

"What?" he smile broke.

"I already have a boyfriend…"

He stared at me. "So you would've dated me if you didn't have a boyfriend?" he smiled again.

"Well…" no. Absolutely not. But I'm being nice today.

"I see…" he sighed. "So, who's the unbelievably lucky guy?" he asked.

No one actually. Officially. But I couldn't bring myself to say no one and date him. I felt bad, but not that bad. "Luciano…" I whispered. We did, technically, have something between us, and it wasn't bed sheets either.

"WHAT?! HIM?! No… way… How could you date such an insensitive jerk?!" he shouted. I think I may have upset him.

"He's not insensitive! Or a jerk! He's a great guy! Really great! How could say such lies?!" I defended.

"He made my beautiful flower cry!"

Again with the flower crap. "I DON'T CARE! He has a lot on his plate! A LOT. I can't believe you would say such a thing!" I was fighting back tears. I felt attached to Luciano somehow.

"He's not fit for such a lovely, tender lady!" he argued back. I didn't know he felt so strong about me or my relationships.

"Don't say that! You don't know him! Or me! You don't what I like or dislike! You can't say that!" I shouted. I was furious with him.

"I know all about ladies. I know what all of them like. I know that no proper lady, especially one like you, would like or date him! He's not good enough for you! You'd have to be an idiot to date him!"

"Then call me an idiot!" I shouted and stormed off. So much for a "date".


	28. Chapter 26: VINCE! You little BRAT!

Chapter 26. It's longer than most. But not "long". I really do feel bad for Vince. He was my dance partner, but then he couldn't dance, and I blew him off for Keifer… haha…

After storming and cursing Cesar in my head, I arrived at practice hall, just on time for my lesson.

Tony came up to me, Vince following. "You have a visitor. He's been waiting for you."

"Hey Sabrina!" He seemed happy as usual.

"Hey, Vince." I was still cooling off, but that was no reason to snap at him, so I tried to control myself.

"Hey, how's dancing going?"

"It's so easy!" I tried to be carefree like him.

"That must mean you're good." he challenged.

"The best!" I accepted the challenge.

"I guess we'll have to test that!" he said. "You wanna dance?"

"Only if you want to be dominated."

"Lets just see how good you really are." he grinned.

We danced a competitive waltz, still staying smooth on our feet.

"You're better that I thought…" he huffed, out of breath.

"You know it!" I winked.

"Okay, here's a prize for such awesome dancing." he handed me a small, wooden box.

Knowing Vince, I was going to be pranked.

He watched me.

Man, I had to open it. I wearily opened it, and in it was a large amount of worms. "EEK!" I shouted, dropping the worms and backing up. I felt my anger building up again. "VINCE! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I shouted.

"Whoops! Someone's getting angry! Time to skedaddle!" and he ran off.

I stormed back to my room and indulged into a long soak in the tub and a nice romance novel. I was completely calm by the time I went to bed.

Just as I crawled into my pink, silky sheets, there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shouted, hoping it would be Luciano, coming to give me a good-night kiss.

Vince walked in looking nervous. He had a blue string in his hand, and one tied to his finger. He handed it to me.

I sat in bed, looking at it. "What is this?"

"In my kingdom, a blue string represents partnership. Would you like to be my dance partner?"

I felt bad looking at his face. "I'm sorry… I don't want to…"

His expression sunk. "Oh… okay…" he sighed. "BUT I WON'T GIVE UP!" he shouted angrily.

"That's the spirit!" I shouted encouragingly. I guess.

He walked out, with a major confidence boost.


	29. Chapter 27: I Am NOT His Girlfriend

Okay, I am here with chapter 27. I like writing Luciano's more, but I WILL NOT STOP LIAM'S!

Day 5: Present from Kip

I decided to go on a long walk this morning. It was nice and sunny, and the weather was pleasant. I seemed to wonder down to Viennese Waltz Lake. Vince was there.

"Hey Vince!" I called, he was fishing, as usual.

"Hey, Sabrina!" He reeled in his line, and hopped up to me. "What brings you to Viennese Waltz Lake?"

"Just taking a walk…" I said. He seemed rather… polite today.

"I see… wanna go on a date?!" he asked quickly, I guess he took his rejection well last night.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I didn't really want to, but I felt bad rejecting him last night, so I guess a harmless little date wouldn't hurt.

He took us over to a boat rental place conveniently placed on the shore a few yards away from us. "My best friend, Micheal, his dad works here, so he lets us use boats whenever! It's pretty awesome! We get to go fishing… and sometimes we…" he continued on and on about fishing while holding my hand and leading me over to the boat rental place.

I smiled and nodded, not really paying attention to him. He was like a son, cute, carefree, and fun-loving. I just couldn't help but to smile, I may've only been a year older than him, but I felt more like his mother than I did his friend and possible dance partner.

We finally arrived at the rental place. It was really small, and there was no "inside", just a man standing at a counter. He was chubby, not fat, but plump indeed. He had scraggly red hair, and a thin red beard. He seemed nice, but looked like an old bum. "Good to see you Vince!" he chuckled. He had a deep voice and chuckled like Santa Clause. "Here to rent a boat?"

"Yup!" Vince said happily.

"Okay, son. But Micheal is sick today, so he can't go boating."

"It's okay Mr. Wallace, I'm going out on the lake with my date." he pointed out.

"Ah, such a pretty girlfriend you have!" he examined me.

"Oh no, no. I'm not his _girlfriend_. Just his date." I quickly corrected him. I didn't want Vince to get the wrong idea.

"And modest too! She's a keeper Vince!" Mr. Wallace nudged Vince in the side. "Now if only Micheal could hook a girlfriend as good as her, especially a princess."

I growled at him in my mind. Did I _not just tell him I wasn't Vince's girlfriend?_

"_Yeah, I worry for him sometimes. He's still young though!" Vince said optimistically._

_I silently giggled. Vince is calling him young while he's still young too._

"_Any who, what boat do you want for you and your girlfriend?" Mr. Wallace HAD to call me Vince's girlfriend again, didn't he?_

"_Just the average, I guess. We're just going on a little ride, not anything special."_

"_Okay! The average it is!" Mr. Wallace pushed a small boat that could fit about three people onto the lake. "Have it back by noon, okay?"_

"_Definitely."_

_Vince climbed into the boat and helped me in. He rowed us out to what seemed like the middle of the lake. I've never been out in the lake before, it was really pretty. The water as so clear, it reflected the sky._

"_Vince…?" I began._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why didn't you tell Mr. Wallace I wasn't your girlfriend?"_

"_He's just hardheaded, I know you're not my girlfriend. You're already dating Luciano, aren't you?"_

_Word got out that fast, huh? "Uh… yeah."_

"_That's alright, I like you anyway!" he smiled._

"_Thanks Vince!" I thanked him, hoping he only meant "as a friend"._

_Vince leaned over the boat and looked into the water. "Hey! Look! A bird!" he pointed at the water._

_I giggled, knowing that that was just the reflection, but I looked over anyway._

_Right then Vince, being the gentleman he is, began to rock the boat, causing me to fall off._

_I splashed and struggled for a breath of air. "VINCE YOU JERKKKK!!!!!" I shouted as a tried to get back up on the boat._

_He reached out and helped me up. "Ahaha, that was hilarious!" he laughed. "You should've seen your face!"_

"_VINCE! You're an ass!" I shouted, wiping as much water off of my dress as possible._

"_Heh… sorry. I didn't think you'd actually fall in." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

"_Well I obviously did you idiot! And I was wearing a white T-Shirt too! You're such a jerk!" I shouted as I turned my back to him, trying to cover my breast area._

"_I said I'm sorry, look. I'll loan you my jacket until you dry off some more, okay?" he took off his jacket and handed it to me._

"_Thanks, I guess." I put it on over my damp shirt and buttoned it up. "And I'm sorry that I yelled at you, apology accepted."_

"_Cool, that's why I like you Sabrina, you're so down-to-earth and forgiving." Vince held me in a too-tight-for-comfort hug and kissed me._

_It was a brief kiss, just a peck really, and you could tell he was very inexperienced in that department. Although I knew it wasn't, I tried to think of it as a friendly kiss more than a lustful kiss._

_Finally, after his lips parted from mine, we sat next to each other, not sure what to say. I didn't want to say "That was the greatest kiss EVER!" because it wasn't, and I didn't want to say "That kiss SUCKED!" because it didn't, either._

_Finally, Vince broke the silence and said "I'm sorry I did that. I just wanted to kiss you, and I know you have a boyfriend, but that can't stop me from liking you. Because, I do like you… I think…" he began to stutter as he straightened out the rest of his thoughts out loud._

_As he went on and on about his minor frustration about Micheal, and his crush on Micheal's twin sister, I listened briefly and gazed out on the lake. I still didn't feel like saying anything. As he released all of his piled up emotions on me, I felt almost bad that I didn't like him._

_I began to think about Luciano. He had seemed to unload his own problems on me the other day too, I almost feel more like a pack mule than I do someone they're interested in, I guess that's just boys for you. I thought about the look on Luciano's face, it was almost sad, but relieved too. It was cute, definitely, and I almost felt like crying for him, because I knew he wouldn't. Vince's looked like that too, but his was also filled with more smiles and giggles._

_Vince took a deep breath and said "The end. Thanks for listening, Sabrina. I really needed to tell someone all of that, but since my parents are still back in MY kingdom, I didn't really have anyone else to tell except Micheal, and no way was I don't that!" He giggled._

_Sooner or later, he finally boated me back to shore, and I continued my walk._


	30. Chapter 28: His Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 28 is… UP! Liam's secret is finally revealed, HE'S AN INCESTOUS PERVERT! (But I still love him)

It was still way to early for practice, so I headed down to Jive Park. As I walked around aimlessly, I ran into Liam.

"Hey Sabrina! What are you doing here?" he asked politely.

"Just going on a walk, you?"

"Same here, want to walk together?"

"Sure."

We walked around Jive Park for about half an hour or so. We talked about random things, nothing important, food, dancing, his sister, and, of course, flowers. I felt like he wanted to hold my hand several times, but he was a little too old for my taste, and I really didn't feel comfortable with word being out that Luciano and I were "dating".

Soon, he stopped, and suggested "Why don't we sit down? I'm a little tired."

"Okay!" We sat down.

"So, Sabrina. What's your favorite thing do you think?"

"I don't know… I really like dancing…" I thought out loud.

"Yeah! I like dancing too! My sister was really into dancing, and she taught it to me…" he seemed to be automatically sadder. "She's in the hospital right now… I wanted to ender the dance competition at the ball in St. Lyon, and show her how much better I've become, but I don't have a partner, so I guess I can't…" he sighed.

I stayed quiet, and pretended not to notice that that was asking me to be his partner.

"I really, REALLY love my sister. I don't know what I would do if she died… I-I'd be lonely…"

I felt obligated to say something comforting while getting him to dump _his _load on me. "You'd be lonely, huh?"

"Yeah… she was my first…"

Okay. I was freaked out now, but, being the optimistic person I am, I figured it meant his first sister, or his first as in favorite. "What do you mean by 'first'?"

"My first time obviously. She was actually the only person I've ever made love to…"

That was an awful question of me to ask, and me, now titled the "Awful Question Giver of the Year", asked, yet another, bad question. "Isn't that incest?"

Just then, he got all defensive. "Incest is considered only to be sexual intercourse between two people who are too close, morally or genetically, to be having sexual intercourse, and I, personally, don't consider MY BELOVED SISTER to be too close to have sexual intercourse!" he turned bright red, and hoped dearly that no one else heard that.

"SO YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR SISTER?!" I shouted loudly, incredibly surprised.

"Shut the hell up! Stuff like this isn't meant to be shouted! It's meant to be whispered!" he shout-whispered. "At least I didn't have sexual intercourse with someone I barely knew." he added, louder and more defensive.

"WHERE THE **HELL **DID YOU HEAR SUCH A HAIRBRAINED IDEA?!" I stood up and shouted in his ear.

"Don't act like you don't know. Everyone in the Flower Kingdom knows that you and Luciano are having sexual intercourse. EVERYONE! It's not a secret when you get caught in the act not just in the elevator, but at a hospital?!"

"We never--"

"At a hospital…" he cut me off. "I _could_ have sexual intercourse in a hospital couldn't I? I mean, the beds are obviously not that comfortable, but since Olive's in the hospital…"

"AUGH!" I shouted and stormed off. That Cesar needs a talking to, and maybe even a smack down if he doesn't run.

Knowing Cesar, he'd probably be at Samba Square, the traveling market was still in town, so it was full of foreign girls, and he cared so much about his hair and clothes, it was almost guaranteed he would be there.

I first checked the Accessory Shop. He wasn't there, but since I was and Kip WASN'T rushing me, I decided to look around. There was still the blue seashell necklace and silk ribbons left, so I thought maybe I'd buy them with my (hoping I had one) PRINCESS DISCOUNT!

I walked up to the counter with the blue seashell necklace in my hand and I declared "I want to get this necklace with my Princes--"

"PRINCESS! I just bought you an accessory the other day!" Kip shouted from behind me.

"Y-yes but I--"

"Up-pup-pup!" she shushed me. "I just got you and accessory, show me some improvement and I'll buy one for you, okay?"

"Fine…" I set it back down on the discount rack and went to practice.


	31. Chapter 29: Searching For A Partner

Chapter 29! The Dancing Competition!

Day 6: The Dancing Contest

Kip woke me up extra early. "PRINCESS!" she shouted in my ear.

"W-what…?" I asked drowsily.

"Today is the Dancing Competition! And you must participate! Now get your ass in gear and put on that tiara!" she wasn't a very good motivational speaker.

"D-dancing Competition?"

"YUP! And you must participate!" she repeated.

"But I don't have a partner…" I rubbed my eye sleepily.

"THAT'S WHY YOU MUST GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND FIND ONE! NOW PUT ON THAT TIARA!" with all her might, Kip flung the tiara at me.

I sleepily put it on and sluggishly walked out the door and to the dance hall.

NEW LOCATION UNLOCKED: Dance Hall

The hall was already filled with people, and I felt like a lazy bones. They all chattered happily. I spotted Cesar first (his purple hair was hard to miss) and tried to scoot behind someone else and go unnoticed, but it obviously didn't work.

"Why hello, aren't you looking very dashing today?" he said, as if hopping out of a film.

"Whatever."

"Are you here to compete?"

"Yup."

"I must apologize Princess, I would offer to be your partner, but, alas, I already have one."

"Okay, whatever."

He walked away. I had to look for a partner, although I didn't want one or to compete.

I saw Vince, all by himself, looking very lonesome and sad. I, of course, had to walk over and see what was wrong. "Hey, Vince. You seem down, what's wrong?"

"I really wanted to dance, but I don't have a partner!"

"Hey Princess. I happen to have an extra ticket in case you want Vince to be your partner." Kip whispered in my ear.

"T-that's too bad, Vince! Maybe next time!" I said quickly, implying to Kip that I **didn't** want Vince as my dance partner.

"But I wanted to dance NOWWWWWWW!" he shouted, sounding like a brat, and he ran off.

I looked around some more, and spotted Liam. I didn't wanted to look at such an incestuous asshole so full of shit, and just looked on. I looked for anyone else I knew.

Cesar returned to me. "I CAN TAKE YOU UP ON YOUR OFFER TO DANCE WITH ME!" he shouted desperately.

"I never offered…"

"MY PRINCESS DIDN'T SHOW UP!"

"So she _stood_ you up."

"Don't be ridiculous! No one has ever stood up Prince Cesar! She must've encountered something terrible!"

"Yeah, the dread of having to dance with you."

"You're so cruel!"

"Only to you, only to you."

"I'll let us start over, all insults behind us, IF you dance with me."

"You have better luck of pigs flying through the snow in August, okay?"

"Why won't you dance with me?"

"Why won't you just f**k yourself and get it over with?"

"Because that's just disgusting."

"Exactly why." and I walked away/

"Princess, why did you reject Cesar?"

"Because I don't like him maybe?"

"You NEED a partner. You know what this means…"

"Oh no."


	32. Chapter 30: We're Dating Huh?

Chapter 30! I'm so proud of myself! 30 chapters! WHEEEEEEEE! And 18,652 words.

"You want me to be your partner? Really?" Tony asked enthusiastically.

"I have no other choice."

"Only if you say please."

"Will you _please _be my partner Tony?"

"I'd be delighted!"

We went back to the dance hall.

Klaus and Cynthia came up to us. "Hey, Sabrina! Are you dancing today?"

"Yup."

"What did you think of ours?"

"I'm really, truly, incredibly sorry, but I didn't get to see it."

"You're the one who ran out during our performance?!" Cynthia asked bluntly.

"Uh… sort of… yes."

"Oh, well… GOOD LUCK!" she chirped.

"To you too!"

Tony and I performed our dance. We decided to do the waltz, considering I didn't want to dance the sexy rumba with a rabbit, and wowed the crowd.

They cheered happily when we ended the final dance, and the MC announced Tony and I as the winners.

The crowd cheered even louder, although I didn't give a damn, and the MC rewarded us with a gold choker. Whoopee-freaking-do.

After the dance, however, I did become happier. Not because it was over with, that we won the competition, OR I got a shiny necklace, but because Luciano was waiting for me afterwards to congratulate me.

Or I thought.

"I hear we're dating, huh?"

"I had to say something to get Cesar to leave me alone, but it still didn't work."

"That's it? So you _don't _want to be my girlfriend?"

"I-I do, but…"

"So you do?"

"Don't you?"

"Sort of."

"So are we, or not?"

"Sure."

"Anyway… how did I do?"

"Awful. Your footwork was off, your timing was horrendous, and your dress is…" he looked down my dress. "Revealing."

I quickly covered my chest. "HOW DARE YOU?!" I shouted.

"It's not like _I've _never seen your breasts before, but I hope most people _here _haven't."

"Don't say it so loudly!" I covered his mouth.

A couple of dancers passed by us, giving us strange looks.

"H-he was just kidding! Y-yeah! Kidding!" I said awkwardly.

"Anyway… your dance was atrocious. I'm highly surprised you won, but compared to most people, you made your piece of crap look better than their pieces of crap, so I guess it'll have to do."

"If you're so high and mighty, why don't _you _pair up with me and dance?"

"I told you. I can't." he got silent.

"I'm sorry." I kissed him tenderly.

"Why?"

"Well… I never thought about your coronation and--"

"I mean, why do you want to dance with me?"

The truth was, I felt like I couldn't dance with anybody else because I was too attached to him, but I couldn't say that. He'd just call me selfish and leave. "Because you're the best dancer I know, and I want to become a better dancer!" I lied.

He turned around and mumbled "I told you I can't." and he left me.


	33. Chapter 31: The Flower Expo

Chapter 31. I feel like I've been procrastinating. I have. Well, this part's short, but the day's rather long. Is it me, or (in the game) when Vince is bouncing and holding his hand like that, it looks like he's masturbating an imaginary penis?

Day 7: Flower Expo

"Hey, Princess!" Kip shouted in my ear, waking me up.

"What…?" I asked, groggily.

"Today's the Flower Expo in Tango Garden, wanna go?"

"I can't sleep in one day, can I?"

"Nope, now let's go!" she dragged me out of bed, and put my coral necklace on me.

I drowsily walked to Tango Garden, and looked around. Kiefer was there. "I wonder if he's here to see the flowers… I'll go ask." I skipped up to him.

"Hey, Kiefer! Are you here to see the flowers too?"

"What's so illustrious about average flora?" he stared deeply at a fuchsia flower.

"I dunno… I guess they open your heart!" I said cheerfully.

"I guess I've never really done that before, opened up my heart to anyone that is." he frowned.

"Don't think too hard on it, okay?" I playfully slapped his shoulder, and continued to look around.

Cesar was doing what he's always doing: hitting on girls. He spotted me, and like every time, dumped them and sauntered over to me. "Hello, beautiful." he cooed.

"Hey."

"These flowers are almost as beautiful as you."

"I wonder how many time's you've used _that_ pickup line."

"I may like all women, but I'm not insincere."

"Whatever." I walked away, and found myself wandering to the floral shop.

Liam abruptly walked out, holding a bouquet of lilies. "What are you doing with those?" I asked.

He blushed. "They're for my sister."

"Oh…" AWKWARD SILENCE!

"You must think that I'm a pansy now, don't you?"

"I'm pretty positive you're not gay."

"Ha, right…"

"Well… uh… I hope she recovers soon!" I quickly said, flashed him a peace sign, and ran off. I ran over to Vince, who was holding his hand in a weird position, and jumping wildly.

"What are you doing?" I asked wearily.

"Trying to catch a fly for the Venus flytrap!"

"Here! Let me help!" I ran over to him.

"It's at 12 o'clock!" he shouted.

I promptly jumped up, and caught it.

He stole it and ran away quickly.

I looked around some more. Cesar approached me with roses.

He bent down on one knee, held them out for me to take them, and said "Would you take this as a token of my love?"

I shook my head and walked away. I found Luciano walking around, looking very lost.

"Hey there!" I jumped onto his back, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey honey." he pecked my lips, and hugged me.

"It's getting pretty late, are you lost?"

"N-no. I-I just got separated from my butler, and I don't happen to know the way out, that's all."

"That's called lost, Luciano."

"I-I'm not lost! What are you still doing here, I thought it was getting late." he said defensively.

"I was on my way home, but if you need me to, I'll walk you back to your hotel."

"Cool, I got you a present." he smiled evilly and took my hand.


	34. Chapter 32: Condoms

Chapter 32. Yup, I love the title. It's not what you'd think! Unless you actually thought…… never mind.

I lead him back to his hotel, and the blonde receptionist was at the counter again. "Hey there you two love birds!" she called. "Here to get it on, again?"

"No." I said coldly.

"Suuuuuuuuuure." she narrowed her eyes.

'_I mean, I hope not._' I thought. '_What did he mean by a "present"?'_

"Okay, FYI, though… This elevator is still, like, in construction, so, like, don't go on it… okay?" she sounded like one of those preppy bitches everyone avoided at school.

"Like, OMIGOD, okay!" I shouted.

"Whatever." she scoffed.

We walked up 4 flights of stairs, and arrived at his room, exhausted.

He flung open the door, kicked off his shoes, and flopped down onto the cushy chair closest to the door. His suite was practically as big as my townhouse in my world. Just as big, but much fancier.

"Hey, Luciano honey?" I asked.

"What do you want?"

"How did you know I wanted something?"

"You always start out with saying 'Hey…', then you compliment me."

Wow, I do that a lot to Lucas too. "Okay! I want to explore your suite."

"Okay, just avoid going _through _things, okay?"

"Such as?"

"My bed side table."

"Mmhmm…" I eyed him suspiciously and quickly ran off.

"Don't go look in it when I just told you not to, dammit!" he shouted from the comfort of his chair.

"Good luck with that!" I shouted behind me, sprinting into his bedroom before he could get up and stop me.

I ran into it, and examined it. There was a bed with a blue quilt with brown polka dots on it, and two side tables on opposite sides of the bed. One had a lamp and alarm clock on it, and the other one had a hotel telephone, his wallet, and his cell phone on it. Across from the bed was a dresser with the doors slung open, showing different prince clothes, and a couple empty spaces where, I presumed, were clothes that he picked out and already wore. On the floor was clothes slung everywhere. Jackets, pants, shirts, underwear, you name it. I felt embarrassed to be in a room with USED underwear on the floor that weren't mine, but I paid little attention to it as I rushed over to his side tables.

The one closest to me was the one with the lamp and alarm clock on it. I ran over to it and rummaged around for anything embarrassing, but there were only boring forms and the average hotel bible, so I ran over to the other one, and searched for anything embarrassing.

It had average guy things in it, except one thing stood out to me. I saw something shiny glistening from under his mp3 player.

"I told you to not go through my drawers!" he shouted angrily as he finally ran into the room.

I scooted his mp3 player aside and picked it up. '_Oh god, no f**king way' _I thought to myself. I had picked up not just one, but a chain of 5 silver, shiny, thin packets. Condoms.

"I told you not to go through my stuff!" he huffed as he snatched his chain of condoms out of my hand.

"What are you planning on doing with those?!" I giggled.

He turned red, and faced the door that was behind him.

"You was hoping you'd get lucky, weren't you?!" I started laughing harder.

"Shut up."

"How long have you had these?! You've only been here for a week!"

"They came with the hotel, okay?! Like the bible."

"Okay, I may not know much about fancy hotels, but I know none of them come with complimentary condoms!"

"I said shut up…" his voice shook a little, almost pleading.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey." I put my arms around his waist, and hugged him from the back.


	35. Chapter 33: Staying the Night

Chapter 33. It's a little too short, but I didn't want to run it into the next, sexy chapter.

Suddenly, thunder cracked, and we saw a bright flash of lightning outside of his window.

We both ran over to the window, and looked out. It was incredibly dark, and storming outside. It's funny, it was so bright and sunny this afternoon, but now it's storming like there's no tomorrow.

"Wow, looks like _someone's _not going home quite yet." he whispered.

"WHAT?!" I shouted at him.

"No way can you go home yet, you'll catch pneumonia in this weather."

"I-I-I couldn't stay here tonight! There's only one bed."

"So? It's not like we haven't slept next to each other before, even once nake-- uh… never mind."

"What?"

"I said never mind. You were too heavily drugged."

Ahh. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I shouted, pretending to not remember.

"N-nothing. I-I was going to… we were going to… but you were… and I felt bad… so… WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DON'T WORRY!"

He's so cute when he's nervous. "Whatever, let me borrow your cell phone, okay? I need to call Kip and let her know that I'll being staying over at 'Katie's'."

"You're so sneaky, don't you think you should let Katie know just in case?"

"Yeah, good idea."

I dialed Katie's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Katie. It's Sabrina."

"Oh! HAAAAAAY GIRL! What's up?"

"I'm at Luciano's--"

"ARE YOU TWO GETTING IT ON?!"

"No. Now look, it's too stormy to go home yet, so I'm going to stay the night at Luciano's, but I'm going to tell Kip I'm at your house, so if she says anything, go along with it, okay?"

"Yup, now don't waste any time, AND GET YOUR GROOVE ON!" she chirped, and hung up.

Luciano sat on the bed next to me. "God, she's loud."

"Yeah."

"Does she seriously think we're gonna do it tonight?"

"I dunno, maybe you _will _get lucky." I teased as I dialed Kip's number.

"Hey! Kip here!" she answered.

"Kip, I'm going to stay at Katie's house tonight, okay?"

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow! Good night, Kip!" I chirped and hung up.

"That was short."

"Yup, Kip totally trusts me."


	36. Chapter 34: Showers Can Be Sexy or Bad

Chapter 34. I wouldn't go to the extent of calling it smutty, but it is kind of sexy.

"Okay. Now, I need to shower." Luciano headed towards another door in his room.

I blushed deeply.

"While I'm in there, please don't go through my boxers or anything, okay?"

"Ha-ha, deal." I giggled, and blushed at the thought of him being hot, wet, and naked.

He must've noticed my cheeks reddening. "Hey, don't you be getting ideas." he smiled flintily, and walked into his bathroom. He shut the door, but it didn't lock. I assumed that it didn't even have a lock. There was a pause, then I heard the shower door open, and close again. He was now officially naked. There was a small squeak, and water began to pour out of the showerhead.

I sat on his bed, and waited for him to finish.

After waiting, and waiting, and waiting, I heard the water finally quit, and the doors open and close again. "AW, SHIT!" I heard him call.

I didn't know whether to reply and ask what was wrong, or just figure he just tripped, so I stayed quiet.

"Uh… Sabrina?"

I stood up and walked closer to the door. "…what?" I asked wearily.

"You wanna do me a huge favor?" he squeaked.

"W-what?"

"I forgot to get a towel… the towel dispenser is in the hallway, could you go get me one? My room cards in my pocket."

"Your pants are kind of in there…" I could feel myself blushing.

"Yeah…" he cracked open the door, letting a wave of steam pass out, and handed me the card.

I turned my head away, and quickly took it. It was wet. I ran out of the suite and dispensed a towel from the machine.

I ran back inside, and into the bathroom, obviously forgetting that he was naked.

"GAH!" Luciano shouted, surprised. He tried to cover up what he could. "What are you doing, why couldn't you just crack the door like a normal person?!"

"I-I-I wasn't thinking!" I shouted frantically, knowing I shouldn't look, but I did anyway.

"Just give me that towel, you ass!" he shouted.

I got really mad at that remark. "IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE!"

"…What?" he asked sternly.

"I-I… I wasn't drugged, okay?! I. Was. Not. Drugged. Yeah, okay?! I WASN'T ALL LOOPY WHEN YOU TRIED TO SWIPE MY BANK CARD! You were just being a hard-headed jerk, and I WASN'T READY!" I started to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

I dramatically fell to the floor.

"P-please don't cry…" he started heading towards me, with his arm out to hug me or pat me on the shoulder.

I swatted it away. "Leave me alone. I was trying to help."

He, bent over, examined my face. "Look, I said I'm sorry." he shifted his weight.

"Stop dangling that damn thing in my face!" I punched him in his balls and ran out of the room.

He fell over a little.

I sat on a couch in the living room, and tried to calm myself. Telling myself he was a horny jerk, then apologizing to him for being a teenage boy in my head.

He came out into the living room, and sat next to me, dressed in his PJ's. He placed his hand on my knee.

I scooted it off, and looked in the other direction.

"Look, Sabrina, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for trying to do something you, you weren't ready for. And I'm sorry for calling you an ass… and for not appreciating the fact that you helped me. I mean, you could've said something like 'Hell, no, bitch! Go get your own damn towels!' and forced me to go out into the hallway, naked. I was being insensitive." he said softly.

"Yes, you were."

"I just wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't."

"I was treating you like one of the boys, not like the delicate girl you are."

"Right."

"And I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Do you forgive me?"

"……… I want to go home."


	37. Chapter 35: Tony? Of All People?

Chapter 35 is here. Please don't think that I'm lazy, I've been super duper busy recently, and I haven't had any time to post anything, okay? But, here it finally is. The suspense of the cliff hanger is finally over.

"W-what?"

"Do you not understand what the damn words mean?! 'I' as in 'me'. 'Want to' as in 'the desire to--"

"I know what those words mean, I mean, why?"

"What? A girl can't change her mind?"

"Was it something I said, because I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that goddamned word! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" I covered my ears.

"I'm sorr-- I mean…"

I sighed. "Fine. Take me home, or I am trudging out in that horrendous downpour, and risk hurting myself."

"You can't go out in that rain."

"You can't _control_ me, Luciano. You can't control me, and you can't control how I feel. You can't just expect me to go on like nothing happened!"

"I can do what I want, and if I tell you to jump, your ass better be up in the air, or I'll put it up there." he argued aggressively.

"Augh! You disgust me!"

"I disgust you?! I'm the man! The woman is supposed to do what the man says, no matter what!"

"What kind of planet are you from?!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?! Now that we're a couple, I decide what we do. And I say you can't go out in that rain."

"I HATE YOU!" I slapped him, and dashed out of that room as fast as I could. I darted down the stairs, and into the rain.

I had no clue where Katie's house was, but I couldn't go back to my room, Kip would've had a cow if she found out that I was going to spend the night at Luciano's. So, as the last resort, I decided to sleep at the dance studio. I knew Tony lived in a separate room there, and he'd let me in.

I approached the glass entrance of the studio, and banged on the door, shouting "Tony! Tony! Let me in!"

Out of a door in the very back of the large studio, I saw Tony in a pair of purple pajama's heading towards the entrance.

He opened the door, and I ran in, tired from running, and cold from being in the rain.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night? And in such bad weather?"

"Long story." I huffed as I bent over to catch my breath.

"Well, here. Why don't you change, and I'll set you up a place to sleep on the couch, okay?"

"Thank you, Tony."

He led me into the back room, which was a basic living room. Three seat couch, a coffee table, TV, a couple of chairs, and a side table with a lamp and clock on it. There was a kitchen attached to the living room, but I could only see a small refrigerator. Tony went into one room, in which I saw a bed, and then dashed into the other, which I assumed was the bathroom. Overall, the place was small, but perfect for a single man.

I leaned on the couch, not wanting to get it wet, and waited for Tony. He soon returned holding plaid, flannel pajama's, a pillow, and a pale green sheet.

He scooted the seats off of the couch, and made me a little bed. "Here you go, Princess. I apologize if it's a tad large, but it's the smallest I had."

"Thank you." I took the pajama's, and went to change in the bathroom. He was right, they were incredibly large, but I figured once he went to bed, I'd just slip off the bottoms, and wear the top as a nightshirt.

When I came back into the living room, I saw a white fluff in the kitchen that I assumed was Tony.

I walked in, and he was pouring a pot of something into a cup. "Care for hot chocolate?" he asked. "I figured you were cold, so I got you some." he handed me a small mug that had "Dance, Dance, DANCE!" written in purple letters.

I thanked him, and sat on the couch, sipping elegantly on my hot chocolate.

He sat next to me. "What did you came here for anyway? Not that I mind, I just…"

"Luciano had invited me over to his room to give me something, but it started to rain. And well… long story short, we had a big argument and I left."

"Why didn't you go to your room?" I explained everything to him. Every little detail of what's happened since I got to the Flower Kingdom. I, of course, left out the part of coming from my world, but it wasn't completely necessary. I told him about my feelings for Luciano, Liam's incest, everything. And he sat next to me, patiently listening, nodding, and occasionally asking me to elaborate.

When I finally was finished, I sighed heavily, and felt so relieved.

"I could see why you would leave now. Feel free to stay as long as you want, okay?"

"Thank you, Tony. But I'll probably only be here for the night."

"Right. Good night, Princess." he gave me a hug, and went into his room.

I got nice and cozy, and fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 36: Childish or Perverted?

Chapter 36. It's basically another dream. I know what you might think by the end of the chapter. Either a) you know what's actually going on, and find nothing perverted about it, or b) is about to hit the spam button for writing mature stuff, BUT IT'S NOT! Whatever you think it is, although it suggests mature matters, it isn't anything mature, but actually quite childish. It is rather short, but it's a dream, and I love my perverted twists.

I was awoken in my room by a knocking at the door. "Come in!" I chirped.

The door creaked open, and in walked in Luciano.

"LUCIANO!" I shouted, delighted to see him. I dashed out of bed, and ran over to give him a hug. "Oh, honey, I've missed you! SO MUCH!!!" I gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

He kissed me back. "Were you surprised?"

"Absolutely! I thought you were competing today."

"Nope, it was yesterday."

"How did it go?"

"I lost…"

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" I kissed him again.

"It's alright. I may be very good, but I'm not exactly professional, and the winners were professionals. That's just an incentive to do better."

"That's the spirit!"

"You don't have anyone else, do you?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to partner with someone who I wasn't in love with."

"Good. Would it be okay if you became my partner again?"

"ABSOLUTELY!"

"Great."

"Let's go practice right now!" I tugged on his arm, pulling him outside.

"I have a different idea." he smiled evilly.

"Wah! Luciano!" I gasped for air. "T-this is…!" everything was blurry, and it was impossible to tell what was happening. "So much fun!"

He chuckled at my lack of experience.

"Shut up! I'm new at this! AND IT'S SO BUMPY!" I whined.

"Don't worry, just a little longer, and we'll get to the most fun part. Then it'll be over, so you can rest and get ready to go again, okay?"

"Again? I think I'll be too tired!"

We both spoke in muffled voices, gasping for air.

"Come on! What if we get wet on the next round, would that please you?"

"Much." I shouted, getting to the big finale.

We both screamed loudly, bounced around, and gasped desperately through our fun-filled adrenaline rush, thus ending our wild and rambunctious fun.


	39. Chapter 37: See Ya Tony!

Chapter 37. I feel like I'm forgetting everything, but whatever. So, as fans of my work, do me a heeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge flavor, and review on some chapters. I like getting reviews, it makes me feel all giddy and gooey inside.

Day 8: Unexpected Visitor

I sat straight up, and looked around me. I was still in Tony's house. Still in my flannel night shirt. Still mad at Luciano.

I glanced at the clock on the side table. It was 7 in the morning. Tony wasn't up yet. I decided to see if he had a house phone, so I ventured into the kitchen.

It was very messy. Dirty plates piled up in the sink, and there were cooking ingredients slung everywhere. There was a beige phone on the wall, and I decided to tell Katie that I was heading back home, so if Kip said anything, she'd know what's happened so far.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yo, Katie, I'm about to head home, okay?"

"So how was it?"

"How was _what_?" I asked, confused.

"You know… what you and Luciano did last night?"

"IT WAS TERRIBLE!" I shouted into the phone, thinking she was talking about the argument.

"Really? I thought it'd be pretty good."

"Where would you get that idea?!"

"He just seems like the type to be really skilled at it."

"He is!" "And it was… bad?"

"Yes, I ended up storming out in the middle of it."

"Naked?"

"No. Fully clothed… wait, what were you asking about?"

"The s-e-x."

"We didn't have any! I was talking about our argument!"

"Oh… what was it about?"

"I'll fill you in on it later, okay? I'm going back to my room, come on over after practice, Kip is usually out with the other servants until about 5, okay?"

"Yup, see you later."

I managed to find a sticky note and a pen, and I jotted down a note for Tony. "I'm going back to my room now, I've already called Katie. See you at practice later. Princess Sabrina." I stuck my note on the couch, changed into my dress from yesterday, and headed towards my room.

I opened the door, and Kip was re-gluing a rhinestone on her glasses. "Hey, you're back pretty early."

"Yeah, I wanted to have a little time to myself before I have to go back to practice." I lied.

Kip turned around and frowned at me. "Why are you still wearing yesterdays outfit?"

"Katie isn't the same size as me, she's a size smaller."

"Ah. Okay, then." Kip turned back around and continued to apply the glue.

"Actually, I think I'll go on a walk." I decided, wanting to get out before Kip figured out I was lying.

"Okay, just be on time for practice."

I walked out, and began to walk around aimlessly. Before I knew it, I was in Tango Garden.

Liam approached me. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, almost afraid that I'd shout out something about his incest again.

"Just looking around at the flowers."

"Oh, I like flowers, what do you like?"

"I already told you, you idiot."

"Yeah, but Natsume made me say it again."

"Dancing."

"Oh, Olive taught me--"

"I KNOW THIS ALREADY! Just get to the damn question!" I snapped.

"You wanna dance with me?"

"Nope, see ya." I chirped, and ran away.

I continued my walk through the forest area, then the castle area, ending in the town area. I looked around at Jive Park for something to do. I saw Vince heading toward me already. "Hey! Sabrina!" he called.

"Oh, hey Vince."

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Uh…" I tried avoiding saying no, but I didn't want to.

"Come on! Let's go to Rumba Beach!" he shouted.

I reluctantly followed him to Rumba Beach. "Don't think I'm cheating on Luciano with you, okay? This _isn't_ a date."

"Yeah, sure. Wanna go fishing?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Let's build a sand castle!" I suggested.

We both bent down, and busily built away.

After a while of building, we finished the castle. It was lopsided and pretty crappy, but I was proud of it.

"Wow, it looks good." I said, pleased with myself.

"Yup, and I'm the king!"

I had the urge to laugh at the thought of him ruling anything, but I did my best to hold it in.

"Well, I'm going to be leaving now. Or, shall I say, 'taking my kingly leave'."

"All hail king Vince!" I joked.

He stood up, puffed out his chest, and proudly walked away.

I decided to head to practice hall, it was probably about time for my lesson now.

I arrived just on time, and practiced my dance.

Afterwards, I headed back to my room. No Kip, as planned, and as if right on cue, in walked Katie. "Tell me all about that jerk!" she shouted as she bounded into my room.

I told her every single little detail, with her, of course, random, spunky, outbursts.

"That jerk! I can't believe he said that! And he hasn't even called you today either?!"

"Nope."

"I'm just going to have to hurt him." she schemed, and punched the palm of her hand. "I need three oranges… a hose… a spoon… and some enema…" she glared evilly at her hands, and began to skip out of the room.


	40. Chapter 38: Partners!

Chapter 38. Sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up, my internet wasn't working when I wrote these, so I couldn't post them, sorry. Oh, and by the way, if any of my loving fans would like to chat with me, PM me, or look for me in any Princess Debut forum!

Day 9: Cynical Elite

I woke up rather late today, so I only had enough time to get ready and go to practice. No walks today.

When I arrived, Luciano was waiting for me. I glared at him when I saw him until he decided to either a) run away like the little wimp he is, or b) approach me, and face the bitching he was about to get.

He chose B, and came up to me as I was putting my dancing heels on. "Hey, Sabrina." he said softly.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize." he sat next to me. "After you left, I had some time to do some thinking… Everything I said was wrong. It's not right for me to take control of the relationship, I'm not supposed to wear the pants, but share the other leg with you." he sighed.

I stared at the wall.

"What? Are you not going to talk to me now?"

I stared some more.

"I never gave you your present."

"Maybe I don't want it." I said finally, still not making eye contact.

"I know you do, Kip said she was going to give it to you when you leveled up to level 4, but I decided to get it for you instead. I was actually going to give you a candy bracelet, but I thought this would be better." he held out a black jewelry box for me.

"Thanks." I took it, and set it next to me as I continued to tie the back of my straps.

"You're welcome."

"While you're here, why don't you dance?"

"Not with such an amateur like you."

"Aw, come on. Please… for me?"

"Fine."

We decided to dance the rumba. I put on the new necklace he gave me, and so far it was going well, but about one third through the dance he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your footwork is all off. You're right foot is lagging behind, and it just doesn't seem like that's what Tony taught you."

"I'm trying my hardest."

"Well, it's not good enough. Your elbows keep falling a little, and your turns aren't as slow as they're supposed to be, either."

"Okay, I'll try to watch that, okay?"

"You want to keep dancing? Why? You have no talent."

"I want to get better."

"Fine."

We started the rumba again. We danced passionately, and finished the whole thing.

"How was I?"

"Still awful, is Tony teaching you nothing?"

"Well, if you're so perfect, why don't you be my partner, and teach me?"

"I dunno…"

I began to cry a little.

"God, fine, I'll do it, just don't cry, okay?"

"All right!"

Starting today, Luciano and I were official partners.


	41. Chapter 39: Rude Awakening

Chapter 39. I don't have much to say. Which is rare.

Day 10: Shall We Dance?

I woke up and decided to go to Rumba Beach. It's nice to sit by the shore and soak your feet in the water. I felt like I needed to do some thinking before meeting Luciano again today.

I put on a tank top and soft shorts, and a decorative tiara that I happened to find stuffed in one of Princess' drawers. I sat by the shore, and soaked my feet. As the waves gently tumbled over my toes, I felt calmer, and my worries seemed to disappear.

I laid back and closed my eyes.

After what I assumed to be about 10 minutes, I felt like someone was near, but I didn't know majority of the people in the kingdom, so I just figured they were passing by, and paid no attention.

Suddenly, it seemed like something had shadowed the sun, so I looked up, and right in my face was Luciano. He was so close that if I had tried to sit up, we would've bumped foreheads.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey yourself." I replied. He was on top of me, and until I had opened my eyes, he made sure that he didn't sit on me and ruin the surprise. I decided to check him out some more. He wasn't wearing much either. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had on a pair of shorts.

I looked around frantically. Most of his clothes laid next to me. There was a couple of people standing around us. Three girls about 19 sun tanning, two men about 35 and 40 running by, and a group of toddlers following the older men. "Luciano!" I shouted, trying to get up.

"Yes?"

"Get the hell up! People might get the wrong impressions!"

"Such as?"

"Like we were doing, or about to do something that married people should only do in the privacy of a bedroom!"

"Oh. Like this?" He pinned me back down and began to suck on my neck.

"Ye-yes, exactly like that! Get up!" I tried to fight him away.

He didn't budge, and gave an extra effort to give everyone on the beach a little show.

The girls snickered, the older men cheered us on, and all of the toddlers cocked their heads to the side, and one little blonde boy pulled on the younger man's shirt asking "Daddy, what are those two doing?"

"Luciano! Get the F**K up!" I shouted in angst as I fought my way up.

He finally let me take him down, roll him over, and get up.

I gathered his clothes and shoved them into his hot, muscular, bare chest. "What were you thinking?!"

"Well, I was actually going to ask you on a date but--"

"That's your idea of asking someone out?!"

"But… I thought I'd get you up another way."

"What a jerk!" I shouted as I began to storm off.

"Hey!" He called behind me. "Do you want to go on that date or not?" he ran after me, and caught up quickly.

"Depends. Where? And your bedroom doesn't count."

"Damn." he muttered, joking.

"You lecher!" I playfully hit his arm.

"I'm kidding. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Viennese Waltz Lake. Then we'll head to practice together, then we can go on that second date spot you mentioned."

"One step at a time, big boy." I giggled as we walked along the beach. If this is how it feels to be with someone you really like, then I think I like it.


	42. Chapter 40: Whatever Floats Your Boat

Chapter 40. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! I feel accomplished. But I'm only on day 10.

After a short while of Luciano insisting he knew where he was going, and me correcting him, we finally made it to Viennese Waltz Lake.

"Hey! Let's go boating!" I suggested.

"N-no way." he turned pale.

"But Vince's best friend's dad owns the boat rental shop, I'll just say I'm a friend of Vince and we could get a boat for a huge discount, if not free!" "I said no."

"Why not? Can you not swim?"

"No! I can totally swim!" "Then lets go!"

"Fine!"

I pulled him over to the boat rental shop. "Hey Mr. Wallace! Remember me?"

"Yes, Vince's cute little girlfriend!" Luciano eyed me suspiciously.

"For the millionth time, I'm not dating Vince." "So modest!" he looked proud of… himself? "But a cheater!"

"Sir, I. Am. Not. Dating. Vince."

"For being Vince's girlfriend, I will give you a boat for free!"

I leaned over to Luciano. "He's pretty hard headed." I whispered.

"I can tell." he whispered back.

Mr. Wallace disappeared and came back. "Your boat is all ready. Don't be all day, now."

"We won't." I said as a tried to avoid Mr. Wallace saying something else about me being Vince's "girlfriend".

We both climbed out, and paddled out to the middle of the lake. The boat wasn't too big, but big enough for us two, almost romantic.

"So… I'm glad you decided to be my partner." I said finally.

"Yeah. Me too."

"You're a really good dancer."

"Yup, I've been dancing all my life."

"You must really love dancing."

"That's not the only thing I love."

"What else do you love? Huh?"

"Sushi."

"Come on, now!" I punched his arm.

"Okay, I love dancing, and I… love…"

"Say it!" I squealed.

"You."

Tears came to my eyes.

"What are you crying about now, moron?"

"I love you tooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I tackled him in a huge kiss to the floor.

We continued to make-out for several more minutes.

As we began to remove garments, a small, fast boat came zooming up to us.

"What are you two kids doing?!" Mr. Wallace was in that boat.

"What do you mean?" Luciano asked, now on top, only wearing his underwear.

I sat there as still as possible, drawing as little attention to myself as I could.

"We've had several complaints of your boat. They said it was rocking back and forth, splashing, and bobbing up and down."

I could've died of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry sir, we'll return the boat and be on our way." Luciano apologized as the boat zoomed off.

"That was so embarrassing." I commented as we redressed ourselves.

"You're telling me!"

"Yes, I am."

We boated back to shore, and went to practice. After that, although he had commented earlier about stopping at his room, he didn't say anything else about it, so when practice ended, we kissed goodbye and went home.


	43. Chapter 41: Dance Ending In Disaster

Chapter 41 and still nothing to say.

Day 11: Dance With A Smile!

I felt bad about what happened yesterday, so I decided to go back and apologize to Mr. Wallace.

As I walked towards the boat rental shop, I noticed that Klaus was there without any of his crazy fan girls.

"Hey, Klaus. I see that your followers aren't here." I said as I walked over to greet him.

"Yeah, I think I lost them in Samba Square earlier this morning. I told them that we'll play hide and seek, and I'll hide, so as they counted, I made a run for it. They're probably still scouring every clothing room." he laughed.

I giggled along with him.

"Hey, want to go to Tango Garden with me? I mean, not as a date or anything, I know that you're with Luciano…"

So even he knows.

"But… I can't help to still like you." he seemed embarrassed.

"You're so sweet! Sure, I'll go, but just as friends, okay?"

"As you wish."

We walked over to Tango Garden, laughing and joking the whole way.

"Hey, this is kind of sudden, but do you want to dance with me?"

"Uh…"

"I mean… I know you have a partner and all… but for fun."

"Okay, fine. You know Nocturne, right?"

"Yup."

We both elegantly danced to Nocturne that was conveniently on his iPod.

After dancing he gave me a hug, and we went on our ways. Me to dance practice, him to wherever.

When I arrived at the Practice Hall, Luciano was already there. "Hey! You're actually early!" I gave him a peck on the cheek.

He frowned, crossed his arms, and stared angrily at me.

"What's wrong? Does my breath stink?" I blew into my hand to check.

"What were you doing with Klaus earlier?"

"Huh? I saw him without his crowd, so we decided to talk."

"What about the dancing and hugging? Explain that."

"I-I… he…" I was at a loss of words. I never thought that Luciano would see that, or be jealous for that matter.

"You don't need to dance with him! He's just an amateur! Plus, you have me as a partner! I'm your partner! I'm your _boyfriend_! I don't want you hugging up on anyone else but me, okay?!"

"I…"

"Why did you agree to dance with him? I saw the whole thing. Don't you think he may've gotten the wrong idea? He likes you. You don't need to dance with someone who likes you if you already love somebody else, okay?!"

"He just…"

"I don't want your excuses!"

"I--"

"Shut up, okay?! Before it gets worse than it needs to be!" I felt my metaphoric thermometer burst. "I felt bad for him, okay?!" I shouted, making Luciano freeze in his tracks. "I felt bad for the poor guy! He has crazy, rabid girls following his every move! They probably follow him into the shower for God's sake! And he actually likes someone other than his partner! I FEEL SORRY FOR THE POOR GUY!"

Luciano couldn't retaliate.

I sighed in relief of getting that out in the open. "You never considered that, did you?! You never think of anybody else's side of the story!"

"Wonder who that sounds like." he said coldly.

……… I don't think about his side of the story, do I? "I'm sorry… I just…" I tried to give him a hug, but he didn't hug back.

"Come on, lets just get to the lesson." "…Luciano… I really am sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Forgive me?"

"I guess so."

"Give me a kiss."

"Sure." he gave me a quick peck. "I guess I'm sorry too. Let me make it up to you, meet me at Viennese Waltz Lake tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."


	44. Chapter 42: Meow

Chapter 42. …still nothing.

Day 12: Crash Course.

Luciano asked me to go to Viennese Waltz Lake at 8. So, by 8:05, I arrived. He wasn't there yet. So I waited for him. After about 30 minutes of waiting, I began to doubt he was coming. But, I still waited. After about 15 minutes, he finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late." he said as he ran up to me.

"What took you so long?"

"I just… didn't know…"

I burst out laughing. "You got lost again, didn't you?!"

"No… I just took a detour! To Rumba Beach."

"That's on the complete opposite of the kingdom!"

"Which is where we're going! Come on!" he pulled me in the wrong direction, and I corrected him.

We finally arrived at Rumba Beach, and BS-ed for a while.

We ended up sitting by the shore watching the waves.

"You know… there's a World Dance Competition over the seas near my kingdom. Everyone from all over the world goes there to compete."

"We should enter one day!" I suggested happily.

"No way, you're not nearly good enough."

"I. Said. One. Day."

"We'd have to get invited to anyway."

"Whatever."

"Hey, look, I need to go pick up my new dancing shoes at Samba Square, why don't you join me?"

"Okay."

As I stood outside of the shoe store waiting for Luciano, Vince came up to me.

"Hey, I was going to go get some cookies, want one?"

"Sure, let me tell Luciano where I'm going, okay?"

I opened the door, and told Luciano I was going to go get a cookie, and come back afterwards. He let me go, and Vince walked me to a little stand selling animal cookies.

"Hey, Sabrina, why don't you get an animal cookie? I'll buy it for you!" "Okay, which one do you want?"

"Um… the kitty cat!"

"Okay."

He picked out the perfect kitty, and gave it to me.

I gobbled it down quickly, and began to feel different.

"Wow, you sure do eat fast, how is it?"

"Meow."

"Ha, now seriously, is it good? I might get one for myself."

"Meow! Meow!"

"Whoops, I think I accidentally got a mimicking cookie!"

"Meow! Meow, meow, meow!!!!"

"You want me to scratch behind your ears?"

"Meow!"

"Okay!" he scratched behind my ears.

"Meow, meow, meow~~~~~~~~!" I purred some.

"How cute! You're purring!"

I purred some more as he scratched behind my ears.

After a while of scratching Vince commented "I'm getting tired, so I'm going to leave now, see you!" he ran away.

"Meow!!!!!!!" I called after him. "Meow, meow, hiss, hiss…" I mumbled as I headed back to the shoe shop.

Luciano was just paying up. "Hey, long cookie break."

"Meow."

"'Meow?' Are you my cute little sex kitten?" he patted my head.

"MEW!! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!!!!" I jumped up and down, and turned real red.

"You can stop the cat act now…" I shook my head. _No I can't_.

"What?! Why not?"

"Mew, mew, meow, purr, meow."

"I caught none of that."

"MEOW!" I hissed, and I dragged him to the cookie stand.

"Mew! Mew, hiss, hiss!" I jumped and pointed at the "Mimicking Cookies" sign.

"Ha, what a loser. Ate a mimicking cookie without knowing!" he laughed. "Don't worry. It'll wear off before the day's over, okay?"

"Mew…"

The day continued, me only able to say "meow". As I slept it wore off.


	45. Chapter 43: Horseys!

Chapter 43. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently. My uncle died, so we had to go up to West Virginia for the funeral. BUT I HAVE ENOUGH CHAPTERS TO SUPPLY YOU FOR THE WEEK, DON'T WORRY!

Day 13: Romantic Horse Racing Derby

"Get up sleepy head!" Kip shouted.

"M-eh?"

"Today's a big day!"

"Is today the day where I get an A on my elephant test and get crowned the Conquistador of Lollipop land?"

"…the hell?"

"B-but the pretty lady in the orange dragon suit said that I--"

"Never mind. Today is the Horse Racing Derby in the Cha-Cha-Cha Arena. And you're going. Now get your ass into that dress and hurry up!"

Kip practically bathed me, dressed me, did my hair, and pushed me to Cha-Cha-Cha Arena before I realized that I wasn't in a giant kumquat, and that there was no teddy bear as a punching bag.

When I arrived, I had a reserved seat in the front row.

Klaus rode up to me on his horse, looking rather glum.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing important."

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Only if you cheer me on."

"Fine. But then will you tell me?"

"If I must."

The MC took a hold of the microphone and announced "Okay! We are all ready to start! Competitors, in your positions."

"Hey, I've go to go now, don't forget to cheer." he rode off.

The crowd got silent, and you could tell everyone was holding their breath.

"On your marks…"

Finish breathing out.

"Get set…"

Hold in breath.

"GO!!!" there was a gunfire, a cloud of smoke, and, before you knew it, the horses were on their way.

"Whoop! Go Klaus! YAY!" I cheered him along as he rode to the front of the crowd.

Suddenly, one rider cut off Vince, causing him and his horse to topple over.

"Oh! Rider number 20 has fallen off his horse! He is DISQUALIFIED!" The MC announced.

I booed, just for him.

The race was coming to a close. Klaus was right behind Cesar, but right before they crossed the finish line, Klaus rode up in next to him.

Cesar and Klaus were competing for first place.

The finish line broke, and it was a flash finish.

Everyone watched the photographer with bated breath go up to the MC with the winner.

As he took his long and slow trek to the podium, we all waited excitedly.

The MC took the picture, cleared his throat, and announced "And the winner is…"

Everyone held their breath, and didn't dare to make a sound.

"Klaus Rosecrans!"

A bunch of preteen girls squealed next to me, and I cheered along with everyone else.

"Thank you for coming, we'll see you next year!" The MC called, then he clicked off his microphone.

Klaus rode up to me. "Hey, thanks for cheering for me."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you won."

"I'm surprised you didn't cheer for Luciano."

"Whaddya mean? He didn't even compete."

"Oh. He didn't, did he?"

"No. He didn't even ask me to come here with him, Kip dragged me out of bed here."

"I thought your hair looked a little messed up!" he teased.

I laughed along with him. "Hey, thanks again for coming. Here, I want you to have this." he handed me a silver belt.

"Wow, it's so pretty. Why don't you give it to Cynthia?"

"Her and I had a fight last night… and well… if you please just take it, I'd really appreciate it."

"Okay. Thanks Klaus."

He kissed my forehead, and rode off to please the squealing fans.


	46. Chapter 44: Pity Leads To Arguments

Chapter 44. Why am I not getting any reviews? I really want some!

Day 14: Gloom at Samba Fair

I was curious if the Accessory Shop had gotten any new accessories, so I got up extra early to head over there.

When I entered, Klaus was at the desk talking to the clerk.

"Hey Klaus!" I waved at him.

"Oh, hey!" he met me in the middle of the shop, and the clerk disappeared into the back room.

"Buying something?"

"The exact opposite, actually. I'm cancelling an order for a ring."

"Oh… because you and Cynthia got in a fight, right?"

"Right."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Klaus. I shouldn't have asked."

"Thanks."

I skimmed the walls of the shop, it didn't seem like there was anything new, so I decided to leave Klaus to his business. "Well, I'll see you later." I waved goodbye, and went straight to dance practice.

I arrived at dance hall, and Luciano was there.

"Hey, babe." I gave him a quick peck. "Why didn't you go to the Horse Racing Derby yesterday?"

"Why didn't you go to practice?"

"Because we got the day off from dance practice. Even Tony was there."

"If you want to be the best, you can never take a day off."

"Sorry, jeez." I scoffed.

"Whatever. Today we're going to learn the Cha-Cha-Cha, okay?"

"Perfect! I got this perfect outfit for it!" I rummaged through my dance bag for my new silver belt.

"Aha! Here it is!" I pulled it out.

"Where did you get that?"

"Klaus gave it to me." I turned around to begin undressing, and put it on.

"What?"

"Oh! He and Cynthia broke up, and he wanted me to cheer him on, and he won so he gave it to me, and then today he was telling me a little more about the breakup. Did you know that he had ordered a ring for her, and the cancelled it? Why don't you order stuff for me, I mean, not are we just partners, but we're a couple, it'd be nice if you gave me stuff sometimes. I mean, they're not even dating, and he showers her in-" I babbled on and on.

"What were you doing with Klaus? You're making yourself too available, when you're not." that shut me up.

"Oh… I'm sorry. He just wanted me to cheer for him, that's all."

"And you did?! Why? You need to stop focusing on other boys, and making them think that you're not dating me."

"Well, excuuuuuse me Mr. Stuffy, maybe they'd be under the impression that we were if _someone _went to social events with me, and maybe held my hand in public. Everyone thinks that we're only in it for the sex."

"What do you mean?" He put his hand on my shoulder, and I was startled because I was almost fully undressed.

"Everyone knows about the elevator crash. Liam even mentioned that he knew to me."

"You were talking to him?"

"That doesn't matter. We were half dressed, and you just happened to be on top of me, not on the other end of the hotel. Plus we were in a _hotel_."

"We couldn't help that the elevator crashed."

"Yeah, but we could help it that we were halfway there."

"Well that was one mishap."

"Vince probably knows about that day in the boat, and I hope that no one knows about that day in the hospital. You were about an inch from deflowering me. If anyone had saw that, then I would be labeled a slut for life! And if someone had walked in right now… ugh, I think I'd die!" "Okay, I guess we both need to adjust parts of our relationships, I get it." he took a step back and turned around in case someone _did _walk in.

I fastened the belt on, and transformed into my new outfit.

"What do you think?" I turned around, not really checking out my outfit.

"Typical of him to give you a raunchy-ass outfit?"

"What?" I looked down to see what he meant.

"OMIGAWD!" I shouted.

"Yeah. I can't believe he gave you _that_. Is he trying to pick a fight?"

"I hope to hell he isn't. I don't want to have any more drama than now."

"Agreed."

"Whatever. Look, Nobody else is here, can we just practice?"

"Sure."

We danced several dances, and were totally finished.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah!" I said happily.

As I changed back into my regular outfit, Kip came up to me. "Hey, Princess. You did well today, why don't you and I go relax at Viennese Waltz Lake?"

"Sure!"

Kip ditched me halfway there, but insisted that I still go, so I did.

Liam was there. I had cooled off from that whole incest thing, so I decided to be friendly, but not _too_ friendly, for Luciano's sake. "Hey Liam!" I called.

"Oh! Hey Princess Sabrina."

"Did you enjoy the horse racing derby yesterday?" I asked.

"I didn't go, actually."

"Oh, why not?"

He turned a light shape of pink. "I was on my way, but I saw some pretty flowers, and decided to study them instead."

I giggled a little. "That's just like you!" We both laughed a little.

A large horse fly begins to fly around Liam.

"ACK! A fly! Get it away! Get it away! Get it away!" He began to freak out.

As it buzzed around his ankles, I kicked in it's direction and the bug fell over. If I didn't kill it, I scared it into a heart attack.

"Thanks a lot, I'm scared shitless of flies."

"You're welcome then."

He closed his eyes and leaned in to me.

I backed up, and ran home before disaster struck.


	47. Chapter 45: Nice Poem

Chapter 45. Don't make fun of the poem, okay? I made it up myself! AND I'M QUITE PROUD! Yes, I did try to make it cheesy, okay? That's just Vince.

Day 15: Declaration At Jive Park

I wanted to walk back to Viennese Waltz Lake this morning, to maybe apologize and sort things out with Liam, but instead Vince approached me before I even saw him.

"Hey! Sabrina! Lets go to Rumba Beach!" He cut right to the chase.

"I'd rather not, today Vince. Luciano and I had an argument yesterday, and I'm trying to avoid things that lead to him thinking that I'm dating other people. Sorry."

He glared at me. "I'll level with you, here. Go to the damn beach with me, or I'll just have to tell everyone about you and Luciano fornicating in the boat, go it?"

"We were not!"

"They don't know that."

God, he was an evil child. "Fine."

"Great!" He chirped, like nothing had just happened, and skipped the whole way to the beach.

When I got there, I decided to take off my shoes, and walk along the shore.

I did so for a while until I noticed that Vince had ditched me.

He was not too far away from me, scribbling something onto a piece of paper.

He was so concentrated, that if I snuck up behind him, he wouldn't know. So I did.

He was writing a poem that read:

"Sabrina smells sweet.

She doesn't smell like feet.

Sabrina looks nice.

She doesn't like spice.

Sabrina has a nice smile.

She can't run a mile.

Sabrina is tall.

She likes to shop at the mall.

Sabrina is older than me.

She doesn't have fleas.

Sabrina likes a jerk.

She doesn't like to work.

Sabrina is the best.

She's better than the rest.

Sabrina is why I write this.

I long for a kiss.

I love it when she purrs.

And I really love her."

He signed his name at the bottom, put it in a bottle, and tossed it out into sea.

He turned around, saw me, and squeaked. "Did you just see that?"

"Nope." I lied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm leaving now. See ya." He waved frantically, and took off running.

I still had time before dance practice, so I decided to take a walk in Jive Park.

Cesar was hitting on a group of girls, but like always, he left them to come chat it up with me.

"Hey, honey."

"I've got a boyfriend, don't call me honey."

"Did you see me at the derby?"

"Yup."

"…And? What did you think?"

I decided to give him a quick ego boost and be on my way.

"You looked cool."

"What part was cool?"

"All of it, may I go now?"

"Yes."

I left, and decided to get to practice early.


	48. Chapter 46: Fighting

Chapter 46 is now up! I don't usually write stuff like this, it seems almost a little too dramatic, but this is the first climax. Yes, my story _does_ have 2 climaxes, okay? I actually feel so out of sorts writing stuff like this, so if you think it sucks, please don't be too hard on me, okay?

I watched two different practices before my time was there.

Luciano arrived exactly on time. "Hey, you're early."

"Yeah. I was bored."

"Why didn't you come to my place? I could've kicked that boredom in two minutes flat." he winked.

"You wish!"

"Lets get to practice."

We practiced one dance, but I noticed the whole time we danced, Klaus was watching us.

"Can I help you?" Luciano asked finally.

Klaus approached him.

"Sorry. I was just curious if you'd let me dance with Sabrina? Cynthia and I had a fight, and I still want to dance."

"I bet you do!"

"Look, please don't get mad, but I still need to practice, and since Cynthia and I broke up…"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! If you need to practice that bad, go take it up with Tony!"

"I only want one dance. That's all! Jeez, you can't even let me have one dance with her?!"

"Like hell you only want to dance with her! I know how your mind works, you say one little dance, but it leads to grinding, groping, and dry humping. And when I say something, you just say it's the dance! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"I swear, I only want one dance!" I could tell he was getting angry. "No funny stuff."

"Fine, I give you my permission. That is, if Sabrina wants to." he said finally.

"Thank you."

"But if you do anything she's unhappy with, you might as well start digging your grave!" he said hastily.

"Okay, Princess Sabrina, what do you say?"

Decision time. I wouldn't mind dancing with Klaus, considering he probably does missing practice, but I could tell that my relationship with Luciano might not make it through that dance. "……… I'm sorry, Klaus." I said finally.

Through clenched teeth, Klaus muttered "I understand."

"See? She can see right through your innocent little act!" Luciano said, half happy I said no, half livid that Klaus had the nerve to ask to steal me away from him.

Klaus clenched his fist, and swung it into Luciano's nose.

Luciano fell to the ground.

I quick rushed over to him. "Luciano! Honey! Are you all right?"

Luciano grimaced. "Yeah, I'm fine, but Klaus won't when I'm finished with him." he attempted to stand up.

"N-no! It's not worth it!" I shouted.

"This time it's personal." he tried as hard as he could to stand back up.

Klaus stood there in a fighting position, watching it all.

"I can NOT let you fight! Come on, let me take you to the clinic." I tried to help him up.

"I'm fine, and I don't need to go to no damn doctor! I need to finish this for good."

"No you don't!"

Luciano didn't listen to what I said, he got up, and swung at Klaus.

Klaus quickly dodged the attack, and retaliated with a punch in the gut.

Luciano seemed almost possessed after that last hit, and he seemed to dodge almost every hit afterwards, and provide more powerful attacks.

Klaus, almost defeated, finally pulled out his last tactic. This would be the end of the battle, either he or Luciano would win.

In fear, I watched Klaus pull out a pocket knife and head towards Luciano.

Luciano was wore out, and probably would get seriously hurt, I had to do something.

I ran into the middle of them, and spread my arms out. "STOP!" I shouted.

"Now, now, girly. Hasn't anyone taught you to not mess in other peoples business?" Klaus hissed.

"This is my business! My boyfriend is about to get hurt! If you want to hurt him, you have to get through me first!" I defended Luciano with all my might.

"Happily." Klaus glared at me, and came towards me, ready to slit me.

Luciano tossed me aside right before I got cut, and got a slit in the cheek.

He fell over.

His pulse slowed down, and he turned pale.


	49. Chapter 47: Don't Tell Me He's Dead

Chapter 47! I'm not usually into writing stuff like this, it's a little too dramatic, but I can't help it. It needs something big to happen, so please don't mind it. And, no Phases Of Obsession, you can't get any heart damage from getting a slit in the cheek, but it gives him a blood loss, and when he fell, he hurt his head, okay?

"THAT'S IT! I'm calling the cops!" I shouted once I had finally snapped.

Klaus turned pale. "No need to do that."

"He might be dead you bastard!" I ran into Tony's back room, and dialed 911.

After I reported what had happened, I rushed back into the dance studio to make sure Luciano stayed alive.

Klaus was almost white with fear. "I-I'm not a murderer. I didn't kill him. I. Did. Not. Kill. Him." he reassured himself.

"You'd better hope not. That's an awful thing for a prince to be." Tony said, entering the scene of the crime.

I didn't say a word, I just cradled Luciano's head in my arms, waiting impatiently for the police and ambulance. Although a lot of things were different from my world, thankfully 911 wasn't.

In the distance I heard siren sounds. They got closer and closer until I saw blue and red lights flash past the entrance of the studio.

Some police (who happened to be large dogs) burst in, and some large birds as doctors rushed in behind them.

The doctors quickly put Luciano into a stretcher, and drove to the nearest hospital before I could get a word out.

I sat on the floor in the spot that Luciano was just in, crying.

One police dog came up and sat next to me. "You didn't hurt him, did you?" he asked sympathetically.

"No." I sobbed.

"You tried to protect him, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I cried harder, and gasped as I spoke. "H-he and Klaus were f-fighting, and w-when Klaus got out the kn-knife, I-I tried my hardest to-- to protect him b-but I-I just couldn't…" I sobbed even harder once I got it out.

"Honey, could you tell me who Klaus is?"

"HIM!!!!" I pointed to Klaus.

"Okay, take him downtown." The dog muttered to another, then continued to talk to me. "What was your relationship with Luciano?"

"H-he and I am-- he's my-- dating." I said finally.

"He was your boyfriend?"

"Not 'was'! 'IS'!" I shouted desperately. "I'm not a 'was'. He's not dead, it's not over."

"Right. We will do everything possible to keep him alive."

"Y-you must keep him alive!"

"We will try our very best. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I suppose…" I told him all I could, sobbing and crying the whole way through.

"So they were fighting over… _you_?"

I nodded.

"I see. That's unusual. Look, how about I take you home?"

I nodded again.

He drove me back to my room. If it was just any regular day, I could've easily walked home, but today I could barely bring myself off the floor.


	50. Chapter 48: Masturbation

Chapter 48. You can tell by the title what the chapter is going to be about. No more drama, LET'S GET TO THE PERVERTEDNESS!!! WHOOP! Yeah.

Day 16: Fishing at Rumba Beach

I barely slept all night. I was up tossing and turning all night. When it was finally daylight out, the first thing I was going to do was check on Luciano.

I rushed into the hospital room, and sat down beside his bed. His nose was bruised and had a small band-aid across it, and the cut on his cheek was all scabbed over.

"Luciano?" I asked wearily, hoping he was still alive, and would be back up on his feet by tomorrow.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily.

"You're alive?!" I rushed over to the bed and gave him a large hug.

"Yeah, I am. I was alive the whole time, idiot." he said with a weak voice. He sat up.

"You can sit up and talk too?!" I gave him another hug.

"I'm fine, really. The nurse said that it was a slight concussion, that's all."

"OH! I'm so glad!" I gave him yet another hug.

"They say I can leave today, but not to dance for another week."

I stared at him blankly. "You're not seriously going to listen to them, are you?"

"Hell no. I might not finish the whole practice, but I need to get back on my feet as soon as possible. Tony visited earlier, and we made a deal that I can come in and practice today, but only one dance, okay?"

"YEP!" I gave him another hug.

My perky nurse from earlier this month skipped in. "Well good morning, sunshine!" she chirped. "How're you feeling?!" "Fine. When can I leave?"

"Soon, okay?! Not quite yet, but soon, cutie!" she smiled.

"All right, Luciano. I'll see you later, okay?"

He gave me a quick kiss. "Later then."

The nurse frowned at him. "Now, now, Luciano. To be safe, I must advise you that to make a full recovery, you must not have any sexual intercourse for the next two weeks, okay?!" She wagged her finger at him.

"No need to worry."

"After the concussion, your body may not be as well as it was, so your sperm count may be lower too. To be sure, make SURE you don't have intercourse of any kind!" she warned and looked at him like he was a kindergartner.

He turned red.

"Oh, and to be on the safe side try to avoid situations that may cause arousal, okay?!"

He didn't say anything, but he did turn a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, and before I go, no masturbation either! You seem like the type who does every now and then, do you?"

"I- Wha- I don't- I- I mean…"

"Just answer the question!" she squeaked.

"N-no. I don't." He said firmly, then muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't."

"After that."

"I-I didn't say anything…"

"Yes you did! What was it?"

"N-nothing!"

"Tell me, or I'm not going to release until you do!" she said sternly, but happily.

"Anymore… I mean often… I mean uh…"

She frowned at him again.

"Much."

"But you do?"

"Yes…" he turned a deep, deep shade or red, and avoided looking over at me.

"Well don't." she said finally and left.

"You masturbate, Luciano?" I asked once she left.

"Not anymore."

"But you just said you do."

"I did."

"When was the last time you did?"

"I don't keep track of that crap! Not recently, okay?"

"A guesstimation?"

"……Maybe a week or so?" he said finally.

"That's pretty recent if you ask me."

"J-just drop the subject, okay?" he looked away.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

I began to leave when he pulled on my arm.

"Eww! I don't know what you last did with your hand!" I joked.

"No goodbye kiss?"

"Fine, but wash your hands more often." I gave him a quick peck, and left.


	51. Chapter 49: LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!

Chapter 49. The next chapter is 50. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut……….. (Hold on, lemme check my permanent story) It's nothing really exciting, so I may just throw something random in there to be the glorious chapter 50.

I walked over to the beach to relax, but Vince was there and ruined it quickly.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked as he walked up to me.

"I was fishing." "I've never been fishing before." I commented.

"Really?! It's loads of fun!" "Well, I've got time, so lemme try!"

"Okay, but you have to touch these worms first."

"GROSS!" I shouted.

"Come on, you gotta, or no fishing."

"Fine." I touched one with the tip of my pinky. "There."

Michael ran up to Vince suddenly. "Hey, Vince! Dad's taking us fishing out on the lake, hurry up!"

"Okay, see ya Sabrina!" Vince ran off before I got to even hold the pole.

I decided to go to Tango Garden then. It was a nice time consuming walk, and I could spend hours looking at flowers.

When I arrived, Liam was there. "Hey Princess!"

"Oh, hey!" "I was taking a walk, wanna join me?"

"Only if you tell me what that flower is!" I pointed to one cute and oddly shaped flower.

"It's a panda chew."

"Wow, you didn't even need to think about it."

"Well, I love flowers."

I bent over to smell it, when a bee suddenly stung my finger.

"Ow, ow, ow, oww!" I shouted.

"Here, I'll be right back." he walked down a path, bent over, and picked a weed from the ground.

"How is that going to help?"

"This is an anesthetic, so it'll help heal it."

"Thanks."

He wrapped it around my finger, but it kept slipping off. "Shoot, it's not staying." He took my finger, and licked the end.

I quickly pulled it away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Mekking ith spick." (Making it stick) he said with his tongue stuck out.

"Gross!" I shouted, and I ran back to dance hall.

Surprisingly it wasn't closed off. I went inside, and Luciano was waiting for me.

"You're late."

"S-sorry." I mumbled, I wasn't planning on telling him _why_ I was late.

"Today we're going to begin the tango."

"Did you wash your hands?" I teased.

"Why don't you give them a sniff, and tell me?"

"Eww! You're so gross!"

We joked around for a bit, then buckled down and practiced the tango.

Afterwards Luciano seemed pretty winded.

"Hey, why don't we calm down at Rumba Beach?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." We walked to Rumba Beach, chatting aimlessly.

When we arrived, the sun was setting. It was quite romantic, and we watched the sunset together.

"How do you think practice has been going recently?" he asked finally, not having much to say.

"Great!"

He laughed. "I'm glad you think so, because I think you're doing pretty bad."

"Shut up!" I punched his arm playfully.

"Dancing is pretty fun."

"Yeah, it's fun for me too. It's a little difficult at times, but…"

"That's just because you're an amateur."

"It's partially your fault too!" "How could it be my fault?! You're the one who's bad at dancing!" "Am not! You're too hard on me!"

Out of no where, we both started laughing.

"I bet there are a lot of good dancers over the ocean, maybe even some better than me." Luciano gazed at the ocean.

"Better that you? That's impossible!"

"Well, I'm going to leave now. Thanks for coming with me." He said sadly, and just up and left.


	52. Chapter 50: Flashback

Chapter 50. It wasn't supposed to be like this, BUT I LOVE IT! I'm so proud I made it to chapter 50! TT^TT POWER TO THE PEOPLE! I like flashbacks… and don't think I'm making this up, he really does come to her room and talk about her being his childhood love. He doesn't actually ask her to marry her… but he does at the end anyway.

Day 17: Emerald Reunion

There was a knock at my door that woke me up. "Come on in!" I shouted, expecting it was Luciano.

Klaus walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other day. I guess I was just jealous… I mean, he has the most perfect partner and girlfriend, and when I was rejected by my childhood love, it was just too much to handle. You see… Luciano and I have been going at it for a really long time now. We just used to argue because we disliked each other, but now it's just gotten worse. I mean… we all have our differences, but Luciano and I just don't see eye to eye."

"Why?"

"Well… it started a long time ago…"

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Daddy, daddy!" Klaus shouted as he ran to his father. "Daddy, look at the kite I made!" he ran happily towards him.

Standing next to him was a plump man with salt & pepper hair and a beer gut. "Look," he said in a deep voice. "This is your last chance, if you don't sign this, I declare war." his voice was loud and booming, and he had a serious expression spread across his face.

"…Daddy?"

A small boy came up next to him. "Leave them alone. It's important stuff they're talking about."

"What?" Klaus looked over at Luciano.

"Your daddy is being a jerk head, and not signing that paper."

"My daddy's not a jerk!" Klaus punched Luciano in the nose.

"LUCIANO?!" the man called, and rushed to the boys side. "What did you do to my son?"

"He called my daddy a jerk. My daddy's the best daddy in the world! He's stupid."

"No he isn't, you little shit, he won't sign a peace treaty. I now declare war. You may never speak to us again."

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"That was 10 years ago. I didn't know anything about peace, or war, but I knew that Luciano was a jerk right then and there, so I punched him, his dad wasn't much better either. Afterwards I thought that everyone in the world hated me because I punched Luciano. None of the kids would talk to me. Until I met this one girl. I really liked her, so I gave her this emerald necklace. Little did I know that that was a national monument. I got in huge trouble for taking it, but she ended up keeping it, anyway. She said that she put it on display in her room." He walked over to a shadowbox on my wall. "It looked exactly like this…" he took the emerald necklace in his hand. "…Sabrina! You're the princess I gave this too many years ago! I can't believe it!"

"W-what?!"

"I thought that I would never see her again! I loved her, and I stayed in love with her… and I still am now. I knew this was fate! Princess Sabrina… will you ma--"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I don't want to hear it! I'm in love with Luciano, and only Luciano! I WOULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE WHO ALMOST KILLED HIM!"

"But Princess, I--"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I never want to see your face again! GET OUT!"

"Look, it doesn't have to be this way…"

"I. Do not. Care. Leave. NOW." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well… goodbye…" he said meekly, and left.


	53. Chapter 51: Insincere Date

Chapter 51. It's about to get to a very sad part. Soon. As you can see, sadness has already gotten to Luciano, and by day 20... It spreads. Just, wait and see… Now, I know this is short, but please don't be mad.

I knew that when Luciano is feeling down, he always goes to Viennese Waltz Lake, so I decided to waste some time there, hopefully finding him.

And what do you know, he was there, still looking down. "Hey, Luciano! What's up? You've been down lately." I chirped as I walked up to him.

"Nothing much…"

"_Much_? Come on, I'm your girlfriend, if there's anything that you need to say, you can tell me."

"It's nothing really. Hey, lets go on a date!" he suggested.

"…To where?"

"Tango Garden?"

"Sounds good." I could tell Luciano was perturbed, but I didn't want to upset him by nagging on and on when he looked so sad, so I decided to go along with it, and hope he seems to be better. "N-no, Luciano, not that way!"

We finally arrived at Tango Garden, or at least… I did. Luciano was no where to be found. "LUCIANOOOOOOOO! LUCIANO! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUU???????" I called, looking all around for him, knowing Luciano, he probably got lost.

After several minutes of unsuccessful looking, I was about to give up when I saw a man hunched over at a patch of clovers.

I tapped him on the back. "Sir? Have you seen a lost prince? He's about yea high, and has black hair…" I started to describe him when…

"Who're you looking for now?" Luciano asked, actually being the man who I was asking.

"What were you doing?! I was looking for you for half an hour! A lot can happen in half an hour you know! You could've been dead, or cheating on me, or…"

"I was looking for this." he held out a four-leaf-clover. "In my kingdom, a four-leaf-clover represents good luck."

I took it, and held it happily. "T-thank you." I slipped it behind my ear.

"It's time for practice now, come on."

We practiced until I was out of stamina, and then I went to bed.


	54. Chapter 52: Foundation Festival

Chapter 52. He's just getting sadder. What the guard dog tells him is actually important. Now if you could just hear it…

Day 18: Surprising Foundation Festival

Kip woke me up extra early for the, like, zillionth time. "Princess! Do you know what today is?"

"Cake Day?"

"…Guess again…"

"Pastry Day?"

"…No."

"Then Cracker--"

"Today's the day of the Foundation Festival. It's when your father was officially crowned King, and he has a message for you."

"Dear my little Princess, as you know today is a very big day for me, and I want you to celebrate it along with me too." Kip spoke in a deep voice, pretending to be King Crown. "I want you and that little black haired kid to dance in the Festival at 6:00 in the dance hall. I hope to see you there, and wow us. Or no presents. --Daddy." Kip finished with the message, and spoke in her average voice again. "So I want your ass outta bed to go have fun at the fair!" Kip demanded, and I went to Jive Park.

When I arrived, Luciano was near the entrance, again, looking mighty solemn.

"Hey! Cheer up! We're going to have fun today, and show everybody a good time, okay?" I greeted him cheerfully.

"If you say so…" he sighed.

"YOUR ASS BETTER BE HAPPY TODAY, OR I'LL JUST HAVE TO CHOP IT OFF AND FEED IT TO THE BIRDS, OKAY?!"

"What a pep talk." he sighed sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Okay… I'll try."

We played fair games, and had as much fun as I could convince Luciano to. Finally, the sun was getting lower, and it was 5:00.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm so nervous…"

"…Why?"

"OUR DANCE IS IN AN HOUR, MAN!"

"…So? You'll do fine."

"…Do you ever get nervous?"

"I used to a lot when I was younger, but I've been in so many competitions, I'm not anymore…"

"What did you do to calm down?"

"I usually took lots of deep breaths."

"Okay… I'll try…" I began taking deep breaths. "HUUUUUHHHHHHHHH…….. HAAAAAAAHHHH……………. HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH………… HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH………………… HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUHH-- *cough*cough*" I hacked and coughed.

"Maybe that was a little overboard…"

The next hour spent was walking over the Dance Hall, and getting dressed.

Finally, it was 6:00, and people lined Dance Hall. The crowd anticipated our dance.

"…Ready?" Luciano came into my dressing room as I applied mascara.

"Almost…" I said steadily, as I struggled to cover my bottom left eyelashes.

"You're putting makeup on?"

"…Obviously." I finished putting it on, and looked at him. "How do I look?"

"Wow… makeup does a lot for you. You look ten times better."

"You jerk!" I slapped him with my empty makeup bag.

"What was that for?! I just complimented you."

"No! You just insulted me!"

"God, how?"

"By saying I look 'better'."

"You do."

"You're supposed to say 'great'! Saying 'better' implies that I look frumpy without it on!"

"I have to say… you sometimes do--"

I glared at him angrily.

"…Not look frumpy at all-- ever. You never look frumpy! Yeah… lets go with that!" he said quickly.

"Mmhmm… Whatever. Lets just get this done with." I tugged him to the backstage area.

The music played, and the curtains rose. We stepped out onto the stage, and successfully danced the Tango.

As we finished, the crowd applauded vigorously. Luciano bowed, I curtsied, and we headed back backstage.

"Good job, dear." King Crown have me a hug, and a big, wet kiss on the forehead. "I knew you'd do me proud."

"Thanks _dad_." I forced the words "dad" out. He wasn't my real dad, and I felt awkward saying that, but if I was going to pretend to be the princess, I had to make it believable.

I slid out of his bear hug, and stood next to Luciano again.

"Congrats, honey." Queen Crown cooed softly. "I have a gift for you." she handed me a gold necklace encrusted with rubies. "If you hadn't danced the tango tonight, it would've been a lovely outfit to wear on your next competition."

"Thanks anyway _mom_, it's beautiful." I gave her a light hug, afraid I'd crush her petit body.

The guard dog that always protects anyone from getting into the castle by the castle gardens came up to Luciano. "I have a message from your kingdom." he cupped his hand around his mouth, and whispered something inaudible to me in Luciano's ear.

"I see… I'll get to it right away." Luciano sighed, and left.

King and Queen Crown went off to attend to some business with the MC, and I wondered why Luciano had to leave so abruptly. "I wonder what's wrong…" I mumbled to Kip.

"It's probably just a congratulations, try not to think about it." Kip said hastily, and shuffled me to my room.


	55. Chapter 53: No Practice

Chapter 53. Short… again. Sorry. You would never imagine how many times I wrote my name, and had to go back and change it to Sabrina. I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER!!!! What does he want to talk about? Why is he so sad? And why didn't he practice? TUNE IN LATER TO FIND OUT!!!!

Day 19: Farewell Dance

Luciano came knocking on my door right as I was about to leave out to Practice Hall.

"Hey, babe." I gave him a quick peck.

"Oh… hi…" he had an even sadder, more painful look today. Something that could drive me to tears.

"…What's wrong? What did your kingdom have to say?"

"…Look, I don't have much time. I won't be able to attend practice today or tomorrow, so don't even bother going."

"Okay…?"

"I love you, Sabrina." he had this unexplainable, longing look in his eyes.

"I love you too, Luciano." I gave him another peck.

"Meet me at Rumba Beach at about 4 in the morning, okay?"

"Why so early?"

"It's important, just please do so."

"Okay."

He turned back to leave.

I grabbed his arm really quick. "I really, really do love you, Luciano."

"I love you too, Sabrina. I love you too." he voice cracked on the last word,. "Promise me you'll be there tomorrow, okay? Promise." he said in a quivering voice, and his eyes became watery.

"I promise."

Without any other words, he turned around and left.


	56. Chapter 54: A Rumba In Sorrow

Chapter… uh… *checks chapter number* 56!!! How did you like the cliffhanger? Epic, huh? I am so sorry to all of you out there who waited in suspense (and possibly had to buy a new computer after breaking your old one) for my next chapter to come out (if you actually did) when it hadn't! You see… we had this virus on my computer… and after re-fixing it, I lost internet!!! So… obviously I couldn't post any chapters afterwards, and well… I finally got my lazy butt up, searched my past-sent emails (I never delete them, and I'm glad I didn't!), and posted this! You see… I was planning on making a BIG cliffhanger, like… making you impatiently wait… but then it crashed. Luckily though, I had sent the email to my BIGGEST FAN (bows down to PhasesOfObsession) (no offense to those who think otherwise) and never deleted it from my outbox. So… in the end, here it is, after months and months of waiting for it. Oh, and by the way, if you are under the legal age of 13, please just… skip this chapter.

Day 20: Rumba In Sorrow As asked, I woke up at 3:00, and was at the beach at 4. 4 in the morning seems like a really odd time, but he asked… so here I am… When I arrived, Luciano was already there, staring at the ocean. It was still dark out, and the sun wasn't near to rising, so no one else was there.

"Hey Luciano." I said as I sat down next to him.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Look… I really, really love you, you know that…"

"Yes…"

"Well… there's this World Dance Competition. It's for the best of the best, and this year it's being held in my kingdom…"

"That's nice."

"And, well… I've been ordered to dance there."

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy to hear that!"

"That's not the thing though… it's being held this year."

"So you'll be participating in two big competitions in one year! How epic!"

"That's the thing… I won't be."

"What do you mean?"

"The World Dance Competition is being held in 8 days."

"Two in a month? You're on fire!" I was obviously not getting what he was trying to say.

"No… one in one month. I… can't dance with you."

"WHAT?!" I felt my heart break into a million little pieces.

"I have to leave today. My flight's in 2 hours. I won't ever see you again, honey."

"What?! No! That's not possible!" I began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. We have to break up. After my competition, I'll be crowned king, and then I'll never again come to this kingdom, or never see you again."

"NO! You can't do this to me! We have so much ahead of us! You can't just leave me now! I… I… no. You can't."

"I have to, royal orders."

"You're going to be king in, like 10 days! You can just say no!"

"I can't. I was ordered. Royal orders, refusing them can lead to imprisonment. And… I just can't so that."

"You can't? YOU CAN'T?! You can leave me, and forget about me for the rest of your life, but you can't be in prison until you're king?! You're so shallow!"

"If I could just do that, I would… but it leads to life in prison, or death. Do you really want that?"

"I want you to stay here with me!"

"I can't. I thought you'd take this better…"

"BETTER?! How did you expect to just leave me?! Just say 'Hey Sabrina, I'm going to leave your ass alone now. See ya.', and expect me to say 'Okay! Whatever.'?! That's impossible! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO MUCH! I could never expect life without by my side, Luciano."

"I mean… you want the best for me, right?"

"Yeah."

"So wouldn't you rather me keep on living my life, even if it's without you, then have no life in prison or heaven?"

"Just… WHATEVER! If you don't love me enough to make one little sacrifice, THEN JUST LEAVE ME ALREADY! Leave me here to never love again! Leave me to never dance again! LEAVE ME TO MOURN ETERNALLY! If that's what you want, just… JUST GO ALREADY!" I shouted between sobs.

"You don't really mean that, do you…?"

"No… I'm sorry. I just don't know how I'll take this…"

"How about with a good memory?"

"All we did is argue. How can I have a good memory?"

"I can only leave you with one."

"…What?"

"I brought my condoms. What do you say?"

"………" This was it. The most life changing decision in my life. I tackled him down into the off-white sand and kissed him passionately.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked when I finished my kiss.

I brushed my hair over to the side. "What do you think?"

And afterwards… we let romance take it's course. We made love on the beach during sunrise. Most people never get such a romantic setting, especially for their first time, but Luciano and I are different.

After a (pathetic) half of a minute of guessing of what goes where, we were practically done.

It was now only about 4:15, but neither of us wanted to go home, so we cuddled for a good half an hour, whispering sweet nothingness to each other.

I figured it was about 4:45 when Luciano finally got up and started dressing.

"What are you doing?" Luciano checked his watch that laid next to the packet of empty condoms.

"My flight leaves in an hour, and it's about a half hour drive to the airport." he began to walk away.

I slipped my sundress back on. "That's it?"

He turned back. "What do you mean?"

"That's it. No good-byes. No I-love-you's. No kisses? Just a my-plane-leave's-in-an-hour-see-ya?"

"I'm sorry. I love you more than life itself Sabrina. I will never, ever forget you. Not if I get married, not if I have children with someone else, not if I'm on my death bed, I will never, in my life, forget you. I'll never love anyone more than I love you. Ever. Some people believe in soul mates. I don't, but if I did, I'd be so glad I met her. They say you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your princess--"

"Just shut up with the metaphors and give me a kiss!" I gave him the most passionate and heartfelt kiss I ever could. "Goodbye." I felt myself about to cry again.

"Goodbye, Sabrina. I love you so much, I'll never be able to feel like I feel about you with anyone else." and with that, he left me.

I silently fell to the ground and cried.


	57. Chapter 55: Like a Hangover ooohowooh

Chapter 55 is up, there was a typo in my last chapter if anyone realized it. I put chapter 56 and it was only 54! Aaaaaaah!

After what seemed like ages of sitting on the ground and crying, I finally felt like it was time to get up. I stood as people began to arrive, and held my head in pain, I had a huge headache from what had just happened.

I figured it was becoming about 6 o'clock, considering the sun was rising. Luciano would be on his flight right now, leaving to never see me again. I assumed he thought we may see each other again, but I knew that I would only see Lucas, never Luciano again, and it wasn't Lucas I've fallen in love with.

Men with finely chiseled legs jogged past, and mousy women with pets walked their dogs along the shore. I probably looked like a mess. My hair was pretty messed up, my sundress was wrinkled and I don't even think I put it on right, not to mention the fact that my eyes were red and puffy and my makeup was running. I looked like a wreck and I knew I should go back to bed, but something about this spot wouldn't let me leave. Instead I sat back down, held my knees, and watched the ocean like a romantic movie.

Suddenly I saw an airplane zip across the sky, and I knew it was Luciano's. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I knew if I didn't leave now, I'd regret it. So I gathered my belongings (my purse) and headed back to my room.

When I arrived Katie and Kip were calling castle guards. "Yes, she's missing, have you _not_ been listening?!" Kip shouted into the phone.

"Whose missing?" I asked, although it was obviously me, the thought didn't seem to click.

"Sabrina!" Katie shouted as she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Never mind, we found her." Kip said meekly into the phone, and hung up.

"Where were you?! We've been searching the whole kingdom for you!" I didn't reply.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Katie asked.

I sighed. "Luciano left." "What?!" Kip and Katie shouted in unison.

"Luciano left, he's gone, forever." I repeated.

"Oh my gosh." Katie held her mouth and hugged me again.


	58. Chapter 56: Moping Around

CHAPTER 56!!! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. The computer with the story on it lost internet… so I couldn't post it. Then I gave the computer away to my annoying ass cousin, and well… long story short I saved it on a flash drive, put it on my new laptop, and began writing as soon as I got it back in my room. So do expect me to post more often, oh, and one more thing: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will probably be really, REALLY long, if not split into two parts.

It took many hugs, many tears, and many more tissues to calm me down enough to explain what was going on, and still only jumbled words came out.

"So Luciano had a… crane to catch?" Katie tried to figure out what I was saying.

"Da PLAAAAAAAAAAANE!" I cried, nose stopped up.

"A plane?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you're sad why again?"

"Becuth I'll thever thee hib agaid!!!" (Because I'll never see him again) I shouted as I cried some more.

"I see… And why are you sad about this?"

"I LUBBED HIM!"

Katie hugged me again. "It'll be okay Sabrina. There's many more fishies in the sea of loooove."

"But I want that fishie!"

"Well that fishie escaped, so go fishie-ing for some more fishies."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO FISHIE-ING! I WANT THAT FISHIE!" I pouted.

"But that fishie has gone to the big toilet bowl in the sky."

"HE'S DEAD?!"

"N-no… I mean… ah."

Kip stopped rubbing her temples, and hit me upside the head. "STOP THAT DAMN CRYING!!! HE'S GONE NOW! THE ONLY WAY TO SOLVE THIS IS TO GET BACK UP AND FIGHT FOR EVERYTHING ELSE YOU HAVE!"

"Y-you're right…" I sniffled. "I need to dry up these tears and go out there and show them what Sabrina is made of!" I waved my fist in the air and ran out of the room triumphantly.

Kip and Katie looked at each other suspiciously when—"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I cried as I sprinted back into the room! "I CAN'T DO IT!"

Katie eyed Kip. "I told you so."

Day 21: Relax at Viennese Waltz Lake

Contrary to today's title, I didn't relax at Viennese Waltz Lake. Instead I stayed at home and used up another several boxes of tissues.

Day 22: Holiday in Flower Kingdom

As I sat and watched a Flower Kingdom channel similar to the Hallmark channel in my world and drowned my sorrows in chocolate ice cream, Kip punched my back.

"Do you know what today is?" she shouted enthusiastically.

"What does it matter, days are just things that prolong my eternal sorrow." I sighed and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"It's a holiday here, and I'm not going to let you mope it away! SO LETS PLAY A GAME!!!"

"Ooh, yeah! Here's an idea! Lets play the 'Leave Sabrina Alone' game!"

"Don't be so sarcastic and bitter, come on, lets play a rhyming game."

"Ugh, fine, you start."

"Okay, uh… Pop."

"Shop."

"Flop."

"Cop."

"Shop."

"You already said that!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!!!"

"Fine, rock."

"Block."

"Flock."

"Stock."

"Knock."

"Bawk."

"That doesn't count! It's not a word!"

"Yes it is! Now hurry up, five seconds on the clock. 5!"

"Uh, uh, uh..!"

"4! 3! 2!"

"Stop counting so fast dammit!"

"1!!!"

Day 22-25: Moping Around

I did nothing. I locked myself up in my room and binged on rocky road ice cream.


	59. Chapter 57: Must I Go To The Competition

Chapter 57!!! TADAA! How proud of me are you? I am super proud of myself, I managed to not just write, but post two chapters in one night! YAAAAY! :D

Day 26: Dance Contest Panic!

As I blew my nose and watches Spanish soap operas, a mysterious figure appeared in my room.

"Sabrina…" it whispered in a familiar voice.

"What?" I spat as Juanita got slapped.

"Go to Jive Park…"

"Hell no, can you not tell I'm enjoying my soap operas?!"

"Dammit, you haven't gotten sun or exercise in days, if you don't soon, you'll never attract a man!"

"The only man I need is Luciano!"

She gave me a weird look. "JUST GO TO THE DAMN PARK!" She shouted, and stormed out of my room.

I dragged myself out of bed and trudged to the park. There was that mysterious figure, sitting on the bench filing it's nails.

"Yo! Sabrina!" It chirped, and took off its hood. It was Princess Sabrina.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I hissed.

"It's Saturday. We don't have school on Saturdays you know."

"Oh… whatever."

"So how do you like it here?"

"Oh, it's nice. IT WOULD BE BETTER IF MY LOVE WAS HERE!"

She tilted her head. "I'm going to pretend to know what you're talking about."

Isabel ran into our conversation. "Two Princess Sabrina's?"

"This isn't what it looks like…" I mumbled. "I didn't switch places with the real Princess to compete in the dance competition if that's what you were thinking…"

Princess leaned over to me as Isabel's face lit up. "I don't think she was thinking that…"

"Haha! I know your secret now!" She smiled and bolted off.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted as I chased after her.

I ran after her, but damn was she fast. Somehow I ended up at Rumba Beach. Cesar was there, and before I could avoid him, he waltzed up to me. "Hello my lovely." He attempted to hug me, and I pushed him away.

"Have you seen Isabel?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

"Can it be true?"

"What?"

"It can't be true!"

"What can't be true?!"

"How could you love Isabel instead of me?!"

"I don't!"

"So you DO love me!"

"No! I don't love you! I don't love Isabel! The only person I love is Luciano!"

"Oh, I heard he was gone, so I guess you're single now."

I glared at him.

"But that's quite alright, because Cesar is here for you, sweetie!"

I squinted my eyes at him.

"Would you care to use him as your partner?"

"Go jack off." I hissed.

"Why I'm offended."

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL ISABEL WENT!"

"She went to Samba Square, but really, I would be a way better boyfriend than that—"

I shoved him aside and sprinted towards Samba Square.

I spotted Brenda and Lauren hanging all over Klaus, and figured he may be more help than Cesar.

"Hey, Klaus, have you seen Isabel?"

"Oh, her? No I haven't seen her. My eyes have been all over this hunk of handsome." Brenda cooed as she grabbed Klaus' arm and shoved herself into him.

"Ah, um, sorry, I haven't seen her."

"I think I saw her going towards her going towards the castle." Lauren said as she played with Klaus' hair.

"Thanks a bunch!" I shouted as I ran to the castle.

In the garden, I looked for Isabel and spotted the good ol' guard dog. "Have you seen Isabel?" I asked.

"She stopped here earlier and tried to get into the castle, and I stopped her. She muttered something about going to Viennese Waltz Lake?"

Without thinking about thanking him, I ran full-speed towards the lake, hoping to catch up. Vince spotted me looking for Isabel and stopped me. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm looking for Isabel, have you seen her? I need to find her quickly before the dance competition."

"Speaking of the dance competition, do you have a partner for it yet?"

"No, I'll probably end up with Tony again."

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Where's Isabel again?"

"I saw her heading towards Tango Garden, but do you want to—"

"Thanks, Vince!" I ran off before I was stuck in another awkward situation.

"Sabrina!" It was Liam.

I spun around. "Hey, have you seen Isabel?"

"Aren't these flowers so beautiful?"

"Yeah, just gorgeous, have you seen Isabel?"

"You know of the blue bell flower? It looks like a bell, that's blue."

"Have you inhaled too much pollen?"

"Hm? What were you saying?"

"Have you seen Isabel?"

"She was heading towards the dance hall. Speaking of the dance hall, did you know there was a competition today?"

"More or less…"

"Do you have a partner?"

"Nope."

"Would you like me to be your partner?"

"Nope, later." I said quickly, and ran towards the dance hall.

When I arrived, Kip was there, red in the face and she looked like she was about to explode.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

"Chasing after that damn little girl threatening to tell our secret!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T GET A PARTNER WHILE YOU WERE AT IT?!"

"I told you, if Luciano isn't my partner, I'm not going to be anyone else's partner."

"YOU NEED ONE!!! Ah, screw it, go to the dressing room, and I'll go get Tony."

I changed into my dress. I guess cooping yourself up in a room for five days and stuffing yourself with chocolate added a couple of pounds because I don't remember ever having such a hard time putting a stretchy dress on.

There was a knock on my door, and I told whoever it was to come on in. Tony carefully opened the door, and checked to make sure I was fully dressed.

"Are you ready to dance?"

"I guess so."

"You haven't been showing up to practice lately, are you sure?"

"I'm sure Tony, now come on."

Several couples danced, each one better than the last, and then, at the end, Tony and I were called up to dance. We danced the Salsa, and, obviously, won.

"WAIT!!!" Isabel shouted from inside of the crowd. "Someone in this competition has cheated!"

"WHAT?!" The crowd shouted in amazement.

"Yeah!"

"Why who could it be?"

"PRINCESS SABRINA!!!"

"I DID NOT!" I shouted defiantly.

King Crown interrupted. "Look, Isabel, cheating is a huge manner, but you've been known to lie, and frankly, we have no reason to believe you."

Tears welled up in Isabel's eyes. "No! NO! It's not true! I didn't lie!" she began to cry and ran off into the crowd.

King Crown gave me some pretty little headband, and instead of settling things with Isabel like the game wanted me to, I just went back to my room to resume my sulking.


	60. Chapter 58: Nothingness Total Fluff

CHAPTER 58!!!! I assure you, this WILL be my shortest chapter, but I didn't think it fit in the next chapter, so I decided to make it it's very own little chapter. Now, I promised myself I would be finished with the story by New Year, and although I've been writing perilously today, I was able to put it off until the very last moment, but tonight: My story will go from "Ongoing" to "Completed"!

Day 27 and 28: I did nothing.

As the title says, I resumed my sulking routine and did nothing.


	61. Chapter 59: Where are you takind me!

Chapter 59! Yaaaay! HE'S BAAAAAACK! Come on, you know you missed him! I did that's for sure, even though I know every little possible thing that's going to happen, some of his actions just end up coming out and surprise me! And if you didn't miss him, I know you at least were aggravated with Sabrina for being a mopey-butt and whining about him, I'm really trying to keep her from being whiney (although I know it's not working very well) because, frankly, characters like that bug me. They're too _needy_. But that's just my opinion.

Day 29: Happy Date At Amusement Park

A knock at the door woke me up from an oh-so sweet dream with Luciano. "It's too damn early! Leave me the hell alone!" I shouted, annoyed with the fact that some dumb jerk woke me up from my love.

"Just open the goddamned door!" a voice shouted from the other side, if I hadn't known he was gone, I would've thought it was Luciano.

I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I unlocked the door, and it creaked as I opened it. Standing in the doorway was what I assumed was a hallucination of Luciano. I rubbed my eyes. If it was a hallucination, it was a damn good hallucination, because it looked just like him. His stance, his voice, even the smell of him that I've come to love. "Luciano?" I asked, rubbing my eyes over and over.

"It sure as hell 'aint a dinosaur." He smiled.

"Oh my God, it really is you!" I jumped on him, tackling him in a hug.

He passionately kissed me.

Just like a sappy romance movie, I began to cry.

"Wh-why are you crying?!" his voice cracked slightly.

"I missed you so much!" I cried.

"I missed you too!" he hugged me again. "B-but please stop crying!"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. I hugged him again. "I thought your competition was today."

"It was moved to yesterday…"

"So… how did it go?"

"Uh… okay, I guess… So do you have a partner for the ball in St. Lyon tomorrow?"

"Nope, I couldn't let myself dance with someone I wasn't in love with."

"Good, do you want to be my partner again?"

"Absolutely." I kissed him. "Now come on, we need to get as much practice in as we can."

"Well I think we can skip one day, I assume you've been practicing while I was gone."

"Ah… about that…"

He eyed me suspiciously and shook his head. "Well whatever, we can go practice before the dance competition tomorrow and later tonight, I had something else planned for today." An evil grin spread across his face.

"What would that be?" I smiled happily.

"Let's just say it's a little celebratory present for both you and I…"

Luciano and I stood in my room for a moment. Kip had a meeting with the rest of the little flying animal things early this morning, so the room was all mine.

"Okay, get dressed. And put on something cuter than usual."

"…Thanks." I replied sarcastically. I skipped into my closet, and he followed closely behind. Since the Princesses' taste was much different from mine, I had a hard time picking out something that wasn't pink and frilly. Finally I settled on a pair or coral shorts, a white and coral T-shirt, and a matching coral hat with cute buttons on it. Although I doubted the Princess would wear anything similar to this, I liked it quite well, and figured if I ever returned to my world, I would sneak it out with me.

Although I insisted to Luciano that I wasn't three and could get dressed on my own, I guess to make it a little more sensual and romantic, he wouldn't take no for an answer and dressed me anyway. After what happened nine days ago (and yes, I did count) I felt much more comfortable letting him do these things to me, but I still felt a little embarrassed and self-conscious.

Once I was changed, he… blindfolded me?

Sure I didn't mind his little spontaneous moment, but since he usually wasn't like this, I was a little skeptical to be led somewhere by him, especially since I knew his sense of direction didn't change one bit during his trip back to his kingdom.

After walking around and around, I was getting somewhat tired. "Luciano, where are we?"

"Uh… Cha-Cha-Cha Arena?"

"What are we doing here?"

"It's just a stop on our way to where I'm going…"

"And where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise…"

"The arena is on the very outskirts of town, so unless we're leaving the kingdom, I suggest you un-blindfold me and let me lead you to where we're going."

"NO! When I was back in my kingdom, someone told me that women like it when the guy is spontaneous, and if I let you lead me out of here, then I would be failing you as a good boyfriend."

Well at least he was trying to make it up to me. "Luciano, it only works IF THE BOYFRIEND ISN'T LOST!!!" I shouted and pulled off my blindfold. "Now where the hell are we going?"

"Well I was going to take you somewhere special… but I really want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, then what area is it in?"

"Uh… the forest area?"

"You're impossible." I muttered as I lead him through the town area, castle area, and to the bridge to the forest area.


	62. Chapter 60: Not In A Dressing Room!

Chapter 60!! WHOOP WHOOP! Aren't you sad that it's almost over? I mean, I am. I'm going to miss my favorite little perverted pairing so much! But oh well, I guess it's for the best. In case you didn't know, I'm going to give you the end tonight, with both scenarios of the pro—uh, I mean… what could happen, yeah, that's it.

He kissed me lightly and tied the blindfold back on me. He walked me around for a while, and finally he stopped. I expected him to have planted me behind a tree and begin to take off my shorts or something,

but since it was so loud, I was desperately hoping he would leave all clothes intact.

"Did you bring a bathing suit?" He asked finally, before removing my blindfold.

"Uh, no, you didn't tell me to put on on, so I didn't."

He was silent for a moment. He gasped for a moment, and I reckoned he got an idea. He began to lead me somewhere again, then I heard him open a door. He pushed me inside the room, closed the door, and locked it behind us.

I couldn't see anything, but I could tell it was dark in the room, and I felt very claustrophobic. He took off my hat, and kissed my forehead. He began to remove my shirt and kissed me as he did so. I expected him to do such. I struggled to take of my blindfold now, but he refused to let me take it off, so I paused and waited him to finish up whatever he was doing.

He began to remove the rest of my clothes, kissing me the whole way.

"Luciano, wh-what are you doing? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we in a public place?"

"We're in a dressing room." He muttered as he fumbled with my shorts' zipper.

"But don't you think it would be a little obvious if… you know… something was to happen in here?"

"What are you expecting me to do?"

"What are you always trying to do to me?!"

"Look, I'm not going to do anything like _that,_ okay? I have no intention of doing that in a public place."

"You'd better not."

He continued to undress me until I was totally in my underwear. He began to blunder with my bra clasp.

"L-Luciano! Wha-what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Calm down and don't talk as loud, it's not like I've ever seen it before." I couldn't see anything, but I could imagine his bitter face hissing those words at me.

"Well I'll put on a little weight and I'm a little self-conscious."

"I can tell, but it's okay. I still love you." He gave me a quick pack on the lips as my bra fell to the floor.

"What are you doing to me anyway?"

"If you really must know I'm changing you." He muttered as he took a hold of my panties.

"Well could you at least put the top on me then? I'd feel awkward if someone was to come in."

"The doors' locked," he mumbled. "What does it matter anyway? Everyone knows what we've been doing."

"That's not my point," I spat. "I guess I just feel kind of uncomfortable like this, okay? I'm haven't adjusted to you and your antics quite yet."

"I've only been gone for 8 days."

"More or less, anything over two hours is too long."

"Fine…" he sighed, and turned me around. He brought something spandex feeling over the front of my breasts, and tied it behind my neck and in the upper part of my back. Afterwards he pulled off my panties and pulled up another pair of underwear feeling much like my new bra. Finally he re-clothed me set me on a seat.

I listened for some familiar sounds, but it seemed that there were none to be heard. It sounded almost like curtains being ruffled. I wasn't sure, but I assumed Luciano was changing now. I really wish I could've looked now, but I think the only reason he left a blindfold on me was because he was a little shy about me seeing his body as I was to him. Finally he grabbed my hand, yanked me out of my seat, and opened the door. The sticky feeling of the dressing room subsided and the loud crowd noise grew again. Finally he took my blindfold off.


	63. Chapter 61: So THAT'S Where We Are!

Chapter 61. I was planning on leaving this at a cliffhanger, but when I realized the next chapter would be too short for a chapter, I decided not to. Everything will begin to unfold in chapter 62+.

I looked around me, a little bit apprehensive and confused at first. Well it sure wasn't a stage, so I guess it was good. Instead people in tourist clothing happily chatted and walked by. Some little kids had their faces painted and some had on balloon hats. Some people were eating cotton candy and others were eating popcorn. I looked around me some more, and finally I began to recognize where I was. There were carousels, roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, and other things like that. Obviously Luciano had taken me to an amusement park.

Once I realized where I was, I quickly checked my body to see what he had done to me. All of my clothes were the same… so I looked over to him. He was now wearing a white T-shirt and blue swim trunks… Aha. He put a bathing suit on me. I tugged on the collar of my shirt to see what mine looked like. As I peeked down my shirt, Luciano grabbed my hand.

"No looking," he whispered sexily. "You'll see it soon enough." He took that hand and pulled me off to a ride.

Although I was against the idea of getting wet on the first ride we went on, and being all soggy the rest of the day, he didn't seem to mind, and dragged me in line for a ride. "Can't we, like, go to the front of the line or something? We both happen to be royalty."

"I guess we could, but isn't waiting in line some of the most fun part?"

"I guess it is!"

We chatted happily in line for about fifteen minutes until our water flume arrived, and we climbed in. Luciano was insistent that we sat in the front seat, but I was a little bit afraid of water ride front seats, so if it wasn't for his constant begging and pulling, I wouldn't have.

"What's so bad about riding in the front seat?" he asked as the flume made its' ascent.

"Well, doesn't it bug you that well get the most wet and probably get water up our noses?"

"Not really… does it bug you?"

"A little…" I muttered, but I already knew it was too late. Instead, I held my breath at the top of the ride, and prepped myself for the descent.

As the flume flew down the hump Luciano thrust his arms up into the air and happily screamed.

I, on the other hand, held onto the railing and screamed for dear life.

When the flume hit the pool of water, water enveloped us and got us totally soaked. The ride then made a couple of sharp turns and got us wet again, but that was about it. When we exited the ride, I coughed and spluttered, trying to dislodge all of the water that had entered my air passage.

"Wasn't that so much fun?!" he seemed so happy I couldn't bring myself to say that I hated it.

Instead, I suggested something a little _less _scary, such as riding in an inner tube around the "river" thing, or riding a regular roller coaster, or something in those lines. But no matter what I suggested and went on, Luciano found some way to make it scary. On the inner tube river he nearly tipped over my inner tube trying to race. On the river rapid ride he sat me in the "wet seat" and laughed every time the water dropped on my head. Once we dried off and got a bite to eat for lunch, he made me lift my butt off the seat for the drops on each roller coaster we boarded. He was even was able to spin the cup on the carousel so fast I almost flew out of it. Once the sun began to set and he and I shared a large basket of onion rings for dinner; I suggested we went on the Ferris wheel and then headed home.


	64. Chapter 62: Ferris Wheel Confessions

Chapter 62. Although this doesn't happen in the game, I'm pretty sure he does admit that he lost in the Ferris wheel, and to spin things up a bit, I decided to add this here too! :D

Luciano, although against the idea of doing something not-so-adventurous as the last thing at the amusement park for the day, finally got on the Ferris wheel, and began to rock the seats. Our legs dangled, and as he rocked harder and harder, I found my stomach getting sicker and sicker.

"Could you **please **stop?" I asked, finally annoyed. Although I wasn't fond of any of Luciano's ideas for the rides we've went on all day, it was worth it to see him smiling and carefree. I guess it was the best way to relax before a big day, but by the end of the day, I really just wanted to do one thing that didn't make me afraid of amusement parks.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

I looked over the kingdom. All of the places that held so many fond memories. The market, the park, the flower garden, the lake, the arena, the dance hall, the practice hall, and most memorable: the beach. I felt a wave of sadness that this would probably be the last I'd ever see this kingdom ever again, and tears come to my eyes.

I tried to hold them back and avoid looking at Luciano for a moment so he wouldn't see me about to cry. Although I've done it many times, I just didn't feel that this would be the right way to end the day. I couldn't help but to look at Luciano to see what he was doing, but he was just staring sadly out into the distance.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked.

He sighed. "I lost."

"What?"

"The competition, I lost it."

"I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Don't be, I just wasn't as good as the rest of them."

"Oh, I understand…" I whispered. I guess now it would be okay to cry, since the day had already ended on a bad note.

As my breathing unregulated and my nose began to tingle, I felt tears coming to my eyes. Luciano, now having that fact off his chest, was much more attached and aware of what was going on. "Wh-what's wrong, Sabrina?"

I held onto him like there was no tomorrow and cried into his arm.

He awkwardly patted my back and kissed my forehead. He apparently didn't know what to do, but I paid little attention.

"Really Sabrina, what's wrong?"

"After tomorrow I'll never get to see any of this again…" I mumbled into his sleeve.

"What do you possibly mean?"

"I won't get to see this kingdom after tomorrow… I won't get to see you."

"Look, Sabrina, after my coronation I'm going to return to you, I couldn't leave you again."

"But I'll have to leave you…" I muttered, and although I had been keeping it a secret all this month, I couldn't keep it to myself any longer.

"What?"

I told him about what happened, from the princess popping out of my closet, to her visiting while he

was gone, to everything in between.

Once I finished my story, the ride was coming to a close and his face was frozen. "Luciano…?"

He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

"Luciano, please say something."

"I… I… I lost my virginity to someone I had only known for less than a month."

"Well, technically yes, but you see… in my world there was this guy who was exactly like you… so I kind of knew you before this… I just knew Lucas, not Luciano."

"I fell in love with someone who wasn't even the person who I knew until 29 days ago."

"When you put it like that…"

"I thought something was a little bit different about you… but…"

"But you didn't know it was another person."

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved you more than I had ever liked the real Sabrina, but I still loved someone I didn't know…"

"Don't say loved, you still love me don't you?" I asked wearily as the ride assistant opened the bar that was holding us in.

Luciano got up and rushed out.

"Luciano! Wait!" I called as I ran after him. He was much faster than I, and after putting on some of that weight, I was even slower than before. I knew I should go to his hotel room again, I knew I should do something, but I just didn't know what, so instead I headed home and cried.


	65. Chapter 63: The Ball In St Lyon

Chapter 63! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I was able to leave a cliffhanger this time!!! It isn't a very good one, and it kind of shortens the chapter, but I couldn't think of what to do…

Day 30: Ball In St. Lyon

I could barely sleep all night, so when it was finally morning, I easily got up and began to get ready. I didn't even know if I was going to participate today, considering I hadn't talked to Luciano since.

As I began to think of what could've happened, and worried on and on about how I may not even be able to apologize to him, the cause of all of my troubles hopped through the closet.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed.

"I came to watch the competition!" she chirped.

"Don't you have school today?!"

"Nope, we had the day off for some old dead guys."

"You mean Presidents Day?"

"There you go!"

I sighed. "'Aint that just a peach coincidence?"

"Apparently! So how's it goin'?"

I sighed. "I don't know…"

"Well that's nice," She rang, apparently not paying attention. "Hey, I'm going to go check out the

flowers at Tango Garden. Later!" and she left.

As I had Kip help me put my hair into a traffic conical form, the front door flung open.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked. It was Luciano.

"Luciano! You came!" I ran over and gave him a hug.

"Of course I came, you can't compete without me."

I felt my heart sink a little. "Oh, right."

Seeing the sadness on my face, Luciano added "And I don't 'loved' you, I _love _you."

"I love you, too!" I squealed, and then gave him a kiss.

"Now come on, the competition is about to start." We both walked to the castle's dance hall. In there

were many couples, chatting excitedly. I looked around so see if I recognized anyone. The only couple I did recognize, which came as kind of a shock to me, was Cesar and Cynthia. I guess they made a cute couple, but the fact that she used to be Klaus' dance partner kind of perturbed me.

The competition began, and many couples danced. They were all beautiful, but I felt that Luciano and I had no chance of winning now.

As the MC was about to call us to dance, the nice guard dog broke through the crowd. In his hand was a piece of the cloak that the Princess had worn.

"Oh no…" I muttered and hid behind my hand.

Luciano took my other hand and held it nervously.

"I saw this girl in the castle gardens trying to get in." he barked.

"I'm telling you! I'm royalty, I can get in here!" she shouted.

King Crown walked onto the scene and ripped the cloak off of the princess.

The crowd gasped.

"SABRINA!" he shouted, his voice quieted the whole hall.

"Y-yeah?" I muttered.

"I think he was talking to me…" Princess mumbled to me.

"May you please explain this to me?" he asked, although polite obviously very irate.

"Well you see… I really have no dancing talent whatsoever… so I went to the real world and brought her here instead."

"THAT IS IT!!! You two are banned from dancing in this kingdom ever again!" King Crown shouted

lividly.


	66. Chapter 64: And The Winner Is

Chapter 64. Although I know you know who the winners are, I decided to leave meh little cliffhanger again!

"Luciano, I expected more of you…"

All of the color drained from Luciano's face.

"Impersonating a royal member could lead to a life in prison if not debt!!!" his voice boomed through the hall.

"But sir, I'm not from here, I couldn't possibly be imprisoned here." I muttered, but he obviously didn't hear me.

"And Mr. Barbosa, if you had known about this, you could not become king."

Luciano stayed silent.

"Please daddy, this was all my fault, they had nothing to do with it. If anyone is going to prison, make it be me! I was the one who forced her to do it!" Princess interrupted.

A hush fell over the crowd.

"My daughter, you have become so very brave, I'm proud. As a prize for your act of bravery, Luciano and Sabrina may re-enter the competition."

The crowd cheered.

"That is, Luciano, if you are willing to again. I understand this fact may compel you not to."

"Although she's not the real princess, Sabrina is the only one that I love." Luciano declared proudly and kissed me.

I felt a little embarrassed that he kissed me not just in front of nearly the whole kingdom, but also in front of the king and queen, not to mention the real princess.

"And as our final dance, Prince Luciano and Sabrina will be dancing to The Waltz Of The Flowers." The MC announced.

Luciano handed me a hairpin. It was quite beautiful, and as he put it in my hair, I transformed into a gorgeous gown. "I got it back in my kingdom when I was practicing for the competition. I thought now would be a good time to give it to you."

I gave him a quick peck and stood backstage, ready to dance. Sort of.

My heart pounded as the music began and Luciano and I stepped onto stage. He swiftly took my hand, and we danced to the music. Lightly and passionately, and we made sure not to mess up, but also to make it also look like we weren't scrambling to remember the steps. I mostly danced looking over Luciano's shoulder, but when I was able to take a brief look at his face, I noticed that he looked totally calm and poised. He smiled at me briefly, and continued to dance to the song.

At the very end of the song, we had yet to miss any steps, and as Luciano dipped me, he gave me a passionate kiss, and I could feel myself turn a deep shade of red.

The crowd cheered, and most of them went "Awwwwww!"

The judges quickly scribbled something into a note book, then huddled together. As they discussed their final decision, Luciano and I walked into a line with the rest of the contestants. We all congratulated each other, then looked at the judge table, awaiting the results.

"How do you think we did?" Luciano bent towards me and whispered it quietly.

"I think I was utterly embarrassed at the end."

"You said yourself, everyone knows about us, so might as well end the dance in a good way."

We all held our breaths as the judge in the middle stood up and handed the card to the MC. We all stared at the card, because we knew there would be two names on it that would set us apart from the rest.

The MC stood at the microphone. "And now to announce the winners of the contest," he opened the card. "In third place with 25 points… Cesar Dubois and Cynthia Aqua."

We looked over. Cynthia squealed and hugged Cesar, but Cesar looked heartbroken that he hadn't won. But what did you expect, right?

"In a close second place with 28 points… Vincent Wright and Mirabelle Wallace!"

If I had a drink I would probably spit it out right now. Not just was Vince dancing with Michaels twins sister on whom he had a crush on, but they won second place.

A huge smile spread across Vince's face, and he hugged Mirabelle happily. They went up to the MC and accepted their award.

"And now to announce the winners…" The MC said.

Everyone except Cesar, Cynthia, Vince, and Mirabelle held their breath. After not winning second or third place, I had a gut feeling that Luciano and I wouldn't win.

"With a perfect score of 30 and a beautiful finish, I'd like to announce the new holders of the first place position of the dance competition…"

I looked over at Luciano. He held his head high and puffed out his chest, he looked pretty confident. I, on the other hand wasn't so sure about this… my heart banged on my chest, my stomach flipped, I was so nervous, I had to pee.

The MC opened up another envelope. "And the winners are…


	67. Chapter 65: CONGRATS!

Chapter 65. Yup. THE END!!! Right? Nope, there's still the two scenarios, she can either take the proposal, or in the second scenario he won't even propose and she'll go bye-bye.

The MC opened up another envelope. "And the winners are… LUCIANO BARBOSA AND PRINCESS

SABRINA!"

I squealed and jumped onto Luciano. He held me up and kissed me passionately. We headed over to the MC and accepted our reward. A very, VERY beautiful trophy. The rest of the contestants clapped for us, although they were secretly sad on the inside. The crowd cheered loudly, and Princess Sabrina, King Crown, Queen Tiara, Isabel, Tony, Katie, and Kip cheered even louder.

Once all the cheering and fame was over, the rest of the inhabitants in the kingdom all went to eat a large dinner.

Now standing in the hall was Princess Sabrina, Kip, Luciano, Katie, and I.

Katie rushed over and hugged me. "I am so glad you won!!! I'm really going to miss you though, girl!"

"I'm going to miss you too!" I hugged her again. "Now go eat and get a little bit of fat on your skinny ass!" I patted her butt and sent her on her way.

"Congratulations!" Kip shook my hand vigorously. "I'm so glad you won! You and Luciano had been through a lot, but in the end it all paid off." Kip said and went on her merry way.

Now it was just Princess Sabrina, Luciano, and I. I hugged Luciano sadly, knowing that I would never see him again, and Princess Sabrina watched, knowing not to interrupt out moment.

"I'm going to miss you so so so so so much!" I cried.

Luciano put his hand in his pocket and nodded. Suddenly he pulled out a small jewelry box, bent down on one knee, and opened it up. "Sabrina, I don't ever want you to go away. I realized during my trip back to my kingdom that I can't live without you. I couldn't focus, you were the only thing that was on my mind, and I can't let you slip away like that again. Will you go back to my kingdom with me and be the new queen?"


	68. Chapter 66: Scenario A

Chapter 66. Scenario A. Aren't you so super sad? Once I do scenario B, it'll be over for good. Don't worry though, if I get around to it, I may just write another fanfiction off of the story, like, after the fact. But I might not, so don't get TOO excited.

Scenario A:

Luciano put his hand in his pocket and nodded. Suddenly he pulled out a small jewelry box, bent down on one knee, and opened it up. "Sabrina, I don't ever want you to go away. I realized during my trip back to my kingdom that I can't live without you. I couldn't focus, you were the only thing that was on my mind, and I can't let you slip away like that again. Will you go back to my kingdom with me and be the new queen?"

I gasped, tears came to my eyes. "Yes Luciano, a million times YES!" I leaped into his arms and put the beautiful diamond ring on my finger.

* * * * *

~TEN YEARS LATER~

"Luciano!!! Hurry up!" I called. "We're going to be late again, and that's only if you don't get lost!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez, hold your horses." He shouted through the closet door as he hurried to get his other pant leg on.

"I'm telling you, if you had laid your outfit out last night like I told you to, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Shaddup, I lost my jacket!" he shouted as he struggled to get his socks on.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Well it sure isn't mine." He replied stubbornly and put his shoes on.

"Now come on!"

He patted his pockets. "SHIT! Where's my keys?!"

"They're on the counter where you left them dummy, NOW HURRY UP!"

Luciano dashed downstairs and picked up his keys.

"I swear, if we're late for yet another doctor's appointment, I'll skin you alive and hang you above the fireplace." I scolded him as I hopped into the passenger seat of his minivan.

"I won't be, gosh. I know my way there."

"Good God, Luciano, you wouldn't know your ass from a hold in the ground. You'd better be glad I

installed your GPS system last week."

He hit the button on the GPS. "Hello, Luciano and Sabrina." The GPS said in a monotonous voice.

"Hello GPS!" Luciano replied, happy to get to talk to someone who wouldn't squeal and marvel over their highness.

"Please insert destination."

"We're going to the new Barbosa International Hospital."

"Barbosa International Hospital. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Barbosa International Hospital is exactly 6.521 miles away. Would you prefer the shorter route, faster

route, or the scenic route?"

"FASTER!" I shouted before Luciano requested the scenic route again.

"Yes Mrs. Sabrina, as you wish." It said, and began to direct Luciano.

I've always regretted getting Luciano a car, because getting lost not just costs him time, but now it costs him gas, so less than a month after purchasing it, I installed a GPS after we broke down in the middle of a desert.

After about 10 minutes of driving, we arrived as BIH. Same 'ol hospital that Luciano and I had been going to since he had it built. It is a rather nice hospital, but I see no need for a hospital when there's one right down the street, but he's insistent on having something so profitable in the Barbosa name.

We walked in and up to the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked without even looking up.

"Yes, we have a 10:00 appointment with Doctor Simmons."

"Name?"

"Barbosa."

"Barbosa WHAT? I'm no genius here who knows everyone's names in the universe."

"Luciano and Sabrina Barbosa." He said proudly. He and I may have become king and queen 10 years ago, but he still felt proud to call himself king. And even more to say our whole names.

The receptionist looked up in awe. "Y-you're King Luciano… a-and you're Queen Sabrina." She stated.

"Why yes we are."

"A-and you two won the International Dance Competition 9 years in a row…!" she proclaimed, trying to make sure this was all true.

"Yup, it would have been ten, but you know…" Luciano muttered.

"Yes, yes, I understand," she said quickly, and picked up the intercom phone. "D-Doctor Simmons to the f-fr-front desk. I-I repeat, Doc-Doctor Simmons t-to the front d-desk. Y-your t-ten o'clock appointment is he-here." She hung up the phone.

We waited for about ten seconds, and Doctor Simmons appeared from the door behind the front desk. "Hello Luciano and Sabrina. How's little Lucy doing?" Doctor Simmons rubbed my impregnated belly.

"Good, good, we just came in to have her a little check-up on her."

"New receptionist?" Luciano asked, pointing to the front desk and chuckling a little.

"Yeah, did she totally freak out?"

"Not as bad as that foreign one the other day. I couldn't understand half of her rambling, not to mention the fact that I think she called me a coconut."

"Luciano, she called the occasion 'as rare as finding a coconut with milk in it', she did not mention anything about you being a coconut." I corrected.

"Same difference."

"All right you two, come into my office and I'll do another check-up on little Lucy for you two."


	69. Chapter 66: Scenario B

Chapter 66: Scenario B. One thought: MY GOD WHAT HAS THAT W***E BEEN DOING WITH THOSE POOR BOYS?! This is the end, huh? I hoped you like it, and still feel free to comment or message me, I'm pretty good with replying to messages!

Scenario B:

"I'm going to miss you so so so so so much!" I cried.

"I'm going to miss you, too. But I know that you have to return to your world, and I have to go on and still be crowned. Maybe, if I'm lucky, Princess Sabrina will let me come and visit your world."

I smiled. "I sure hope so." And with that, Luciano exchanged a long, romantic good-bye kiss with me, and we went our separate ways. Princess Sabrina, Katie, and Kip all stood at the closet door and bid me farewell, I knew this day would come, but I had never known it would be so hard.

"Hey! Sabrina!" Lucas called as I walked out of my house, he was down the street running wildly towards me.

"Oh, hey Lucas."

"Here, I brought you these." He said, out of breath, as he pulled out some flowers from behind his back.

"What are these for?"

"Didn't you say that if we wanted to continue our relationship that I would have to try a little harder? Look, I know after having sex those couple of times—"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "When did this happen?"

"Well I'm not so sure, but I'm sure it was within the last month."

"I see… as you were saying?" I cursed Sabrina in my head as I realized what she had did.

"Well after we had sex those couple of times… you said that we couldn't any more, unless I tried a little harder to be a good boyfriend. But although I tried and tried, you still slept with Carlos and Kyle. When I tried to confront them… they said that you had dumped them for other people… Kyle for Keith, and Carlos for Leon. So when I talked to those two… Leon said that you two slept together once, but then you left him for Victor… and when I talked to Keith, he denied any kind of relationship with you. But my friend said that he saw you and Keith go into a study room into the library about four times last week, and every time you both came out with your hair and clothes messed up, so on the last day, he walked in to see what was going on, and you two were…"

"Say no more." I sighed. "Look, I'm done with those days, and do not ever bring them up again."


End file.
